


Hearts & Empire

by kaishysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, The Selection AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishysoo/pseuds/kaishysoo
Summary: The Selection has been a tradition of finding the crown prince's future partner. This year, Crown Prince Kim Jongin has hosted his Selection.Do Kyungsoo was one of the Selected by mistake. It was against his will. He hated being in the palace and he hated the crown prince. But will he say the same when he has found himself getting jealous whenever the crown prince spends his time with the other Selected?





	1. The Royal Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> yall I've been wanting to write a The Selection!au kaisoo!! So here it is!!  
> Heavily inspired by Kiera Cass' The Selection Series (yall read it! It's my fave novel, it's really good!)
> 
> A/N: English is NOT my first language guys so sorry for any grammatical error.

It was on a bright sunny day, when the announcement was broadcasted throughout the whole Kingdom of Greille. The Selection has been made official and applicants who received letters from the Palace are now getting acknowledged and accepted.

Kyungsoo and his stepmother were preparing dinner when they heard the news from their local TV network.

 

_“The time has come for the Royal Family to search for the future one who will be betrothed to the crown prince of Greille. King Daewon and Queen Yeonhee has deemed the Crown Prince Kim Jongin, of right age to host his own Selection to find his future husband. The Selection has been a tradition in the royal family. Letters has been sent away to different houses with the possible participants of this year's Selection. Those who received the letters, aging 18 to 22 are asked to participate the said event. The Selected will be announced in Greille Daily Report a day after the final date of submission. Let the searching begin!” The royal spokesperson announced._

 

“Kyungsoo this is it! We have waited for this Selection for years! You should apply for it. Prince Jongin is only a year younger than you.” Kyungsoo’s stepmother ecstatically said while watching intently at the news airing in _Greille News Today_.

“Mom I told you I don’t want to join. That's honestly a lame competition.” Kyungsoo faintly rolled his eyes at his stepmother. This has been going on since he can start remembering his name. The crown prince of Greille was born a year after him, which made his stepmother assume that he was going to be part of the crown prince’s Selection when the time comes.

 

The _Selection_ is a competition of finding the future partner of Greille’s crown prince. Chosen participants will receive letters attached with applications to be sent to the post office once it was filled out. The _Selected_ \- the chosen participants - will be staying at the Palace of Greille in the town of Iceshire, until the crown prince eliminates them. They will get compensation money for the duration of their stay as a way of paying them for their service.

And now, Crown Prince Jongin's Selection was happening and Kyungsoo fears he was one of the chosen participants.

“From what I heard they’re accepting applicants from ages 18 to 22! But they have never selected a participant lower than Four before. So your chance of getting selected is low but still, we’ll try our luck Kyungsoo when we receive a letter, okay?” His stepmother continues, acting like Kyungsoo didn’t even protest a single word. Kyungsoo is beyond annoyed at her actions. So he chose to bring his attention back at the television again.

 

The Royal Family of the Kingdom of Greille was then shown in the television. The news report was being held at the palace's throne room. King Daewon and Queen Yeonhee are both seated at the middle; on a raised platform. To King Daewon’s right was the Crown Prince -  sporting a prim and proper posture but looked rather stiff in Kyungsoo’s opinion, pressing his lips into a thin line out of nervousness. With the crown prince’s physical form and stature, Kyungsoo can tell this prince was an arrogant, egoistic and rude prince. Meanwhile to Queen Yeonhee’s left is Princess Haeun - their six year old daughter - waving cutely but elegantly at the camera. Kyungsoo smiled at the princess’ image.

“For the hundredth time mom, I don’t want to be a royalty.”

“Shut it! Crown Prince Jongin looks rather gorgeous and perfect. Definitely your type, right?” she kept on persuading him. “and Kyungsoo this is our chance to become a One.”

“What’s wrong with being a Five? We have literally lived here in Ivia for all our life. We're fine here.”

“Tell that to me when you're the one paying all the bills in this household, Do Kyungsoo.” His stepmother argued back.

“Then if you want to be part of the royal family, why don't you apply for it?” Kyungsoo whispered the last sentence but she heard it and she can only sigh. His stepson can be stubborn at times.

He was fine with being a Five. In fact he was more than okay with it. He can sing his heart out and that’s all that matters to him. He doesn’t earn much but he’s happy. On top of it all, he can’t leave his secret lover behind.

 

Do Kyungsoo of Aletheia, a Five. He is the second son of Do Jeongmun, a Five and Kim Jisoo, who was once a Six, but due to the caste system’s law, the husband’s original caste is to be applied to the whole family - making all members of the Do family a Five. Kim Jisoo was not his real mother. His parents got divorced when he was four and she left them forever and choosing to marry a Three instead.

Kyungsoo’s father works as a sculptor and his stepmother is a seamstress. Both a low paying job. Kyungsoo’s older brother, Do Seungsoo, is three years older than him. He was also a Five by default and he works as a photographer in a nearby photo studio.

 

The Kingdom of Greille is a small island that mainly consists of 14 towns and an islet. It is a monarchy kingdom. King Daewon and Queen Yeonhee are the current Head of State. Caste systems in the Kingdom of Greille determines an individual's status. This has started years before the current royal family has ruled the kingdom. _One_ is the highest caste and _Eight_ is the lowest. The wonders of how it started still remains a mystery to the citizens of Greille.

The highest caste is the One – which is generally composed of the royal family only. King Daewon, Queen Yeonhee, Crown Prince Jongin and Princess Haeun are the only existing One in the Kingdom of Greille.

Government and public administration professions like politicians and the like; and Celebrities like actors, actresses, theater actors are under the caste Two. Palace guards are also considered under this caste.

Law, public safety corrections and security like lawyers, firefighters, police officers, detectives are under Three. Doctors, nurses, psychologists, pharmacists and other health science professions are also Three. A _Selected_ lower than Three are considered Three once they are part of the Selection.

Scientists, engineers, architects, teachers, librarians, curators and business management and administration professions like accountants, auditors and financial analysts are under Four.

Singers, dancers, choreographers, writers, sculptors, photographers, directors and the like are found in Five. Bakers, cook and bartenders are under this case too.

Farmers, fishers, foresters and drivers are some workers under caste Six;

While manual labors like construction workers, dishwashers, janitors and trash collectors are under Seven.

People under Eight is what the other casts call as the “Faraways”. They are the ones who has lost hope in life, with no job, abandoned and not accepted in society anymore. Illegal users of drugs are considered Eight too.

 

“Just try it Kyungsoo! You wouldn’t die if you try. Regardless there is no guarantee you'll be chosen.”

“But I would die if I get chosen! Even if there’s only a little chance that I’d get picked. I don’t want to risk it mom. I don’t want to enter that palace. I don’t want to marry the prince! You can’t make me!” Kyungsoo fights back slamming his palm on the table. Why was his mom so determined in making him apply for that damn selection?

Oh, he knows why! It was because of the compensation money, or better yet, the crown if he ever wins that stupid competition. That’s why!

“I am your stepmother! I know what’s best for you!” she angrily counters back, heaving puffs of air from her sudden outburst.

Kyungsoo and his stepmother was having a staring contest, both eyes filled with anger, no one wanting to lose - when the door to their house suddenly opened. Kyungsoo broke the stare and watched as his father enter the house, looking confused at the sudden tension surrounding their house.

“What’s going on here?”

“Dad! Mom wants me to join that damn Selection! I don’t want to, you know that!” Kyungsoo explains.

“Selection? Crown Prince Jongin's selection? Oh wait, speaking of that, I found these outside.” his father pulled out an envelope from his bag, the palace logo’s blue wax seal stamped on it.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, his father just made everything worse. He saw his stepmother sprinting towards his father, giddy self jumping up and down, snatching the letters rapidly with a smile on her face.

“Oh my God it is from the Palace!” she shrieked.

“We have gathered information that you have a son who fits perfectly to join in the _Selection_. If he is of interest, he may fill-out the form attached and send it the nearest post office. Thank you and we hope to hear from you soon!” his stepmother read the letter. Obviously they were talking about him! Seungsoo was in now way fit to the Selection’s age limit. There was only him.

He fucking got a letter.

He knew taking part in the Selection was such a big help to them. His family was going to be taken care of. Money and food was not going to be a problem when he’s away.

But he can’t let go of the things he love. His singing career would be put to a stop, he would leave his family behind, his friends and his boyfriend.

Park Chanyeol has been his best friend since when he was five and Chanyeol was six years old. His stepmother and Chanyeol’s mother were best of friends. Both were a Six, but when Chanyeol’s mother married a Seven, she got dragged down to a Seven.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol knew each other so well; they were so close that their closeness has turned into something more than friendship.

But his boyfriend was a Seven.

His stepmother would not be happy if he knew he was dating a seven, even so if it was a family friend. If one day he was to marry Chanyeol, he would be dragged down to a Seven. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t care at all if he was to become a Seven - but she would.

Kyungsoo’s stepmother was a prideful woman. She wanted her family to be on the well-off part of the Fives (but it never happens) and she cared too much about the caste status. Chanyeol would not stand a chance of getting her approval.

Being a Five was not - in Kyungsoo’s opinion - something that can feed them three meals a day. They were always short in money, seeing that they were three ranks above the lowest ranking in the Caste System, it barely gives them enough money.

But Kyungsoo did not give a damn about it. All he wanted was his family to be together - happy and alive - and he wanted to be with Chanyeol forever too.

“Kyungsoo fill this out now!” his stepmother broke his train of thoughts, placing the papers in front of him. “We’ll send this out to the post office first thing tomorrow.”

“Mom!” Kyungsoo grumbled.

“Jisoo, let’s give Kyungsoo time to think about it. If he hasn’t made a decision by tonight, you can do whatever you want.”

“No he’s filling this out now.” she pressed on.

“Jisoo.” Kyungsoo’s father said sternly making his wife shut up in an instant. Kyungsoo sent him a smile, thanking him mentally for the help.

“I’ll go for some fresh air. I won’t eat dinner here.” Kyungsoo tells his parents before turning around to leave.

“Kyungsoo!” he heard his stepmother call out to him before he was out the door. He ignored her this time.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo walked the familiar path towards the riverbank. The sound of the flowing water has always helped him relax. Whenever he had a bad or stressful day, the riverbank was always the place he seeks comfort to. All his worries seem to wash away with the flowing water.

Walking down the sidewalk, he noticed different people going about, doing their own duties for the night. Some were on their way home, tired expression visible on their faces.

This side of the kingdom was peaceful enough to live in. The higher castes he know in their town were not the type to degrade low castes. They were the friendly type, the approachable ones.

Kyungsoo sometimes wondered what would have happened if they were higher than a Five. Would his stepmother coerce him in joining the Selection? Probably not. But there was a possibility still.

The Selection. What would it feel like being a Selected? What would his boyfriend say if he agreed to her decision? He wanted to ask Chanyeol’s opinion about it. He missed his boyfriend already. He truly loved the other male. He can’t think of anyone to marry himself off to but Park Chanyeol.

When he reached the riverbank, he sat down and quietly relaxed himself - letting the sound of the running water wash out all his worries. He was trying to loosen up for a while now when a strong pair of arm swiftly wrapped itself around him. He tried to wiggle out of the tight hold when he heard its owner’s chuckle. _That sounds familiar._

“Hey Kyung.” Chanyeol whispered right next to his ear, kissing Kyungsoo on the cheek.

“Chanyeol you fucking scared the shit out of me!” Kyungsoo says, hitting the other quite hard as revenge.

“I’m sorry Kyung! You just looked like you were thinking so deep.” Chanyeol chuckles. “What were you even thinking about?”

“Nothing in particular. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I had some errands to do and then I saw you walking towards here. You only visit the riverbank when you are stressed. Something’s bugging you. What is it?” Chanyeol once again wrap his arms around the smaller male, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“A letter came.” Kyungsoo simply said, not looking at Chanyeol but he knows- he felt Chanyeol stiffened.

“You received one?”

“Yeah. H-How did you know I was talking about the Selection?” the doe-eyed male turned his head, looking at his boyfriend with a confused expression. _Did he receive one too?”_

“It’s practically the talk of the whole town Kyungsoo. And we received one too. Moonkyu I mean.” Chanyeol explains, talking about his little brother.

“Moonkyu? Is he going?”

“I think so. He has been crushing on this prince for quite some time now. I don’t think he’ll let it pass.” Chanyeol laughs, remembering how Moonkyu reacted when he had read the content of the letter. “Are you going?”

“I’m not.” Kyungsoo answers in a heartbeat. “But mom wants me to.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah. You know how obsessed she is with the caste system. He wants to be a One so he wants to marry me off to the crown prince.” the smaller male sighed. “But you know I only want you Channie.” Kyungsoo shifted, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

“Y-You should go Kyungsoo.” his boyfriend spoke after a minute of silence.

“What? No! I want to marry you, not the crown prince.”

“But you’ll be a Seven when you marry me.”

“I don’t care! Not at all Chanyeol! I want to be with you.”

“But your mom does care! She doesn’t even know we’re in a relationship!” Chanyeol has pulled away from their hug, his voice has gotten louder too. “and I do care Kyungsoo!”

“Chan-”

“You’re a Five. Your life is better than us. If you become a Seven I can’t give you everything that you want. You’d probably want to marry me now but you will regret it in the future.”

“I won’t! And I don’t care if you’re a Seven! I only want you!”

“If you become a One, then your life and your family’s life would be way better.” the taller male softly whispered. “Go Kyungsoo. Just try. At least for your mom.”

Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was breaking inside - he was too. It hurts to see his boyfriend like this.

“I’m not even sure if i’ll be the one to end up marrying the prince _._ ” Kyungsoo said, trying his best to not breakdown right in front of Chanyeol. Why was he letting him go just like that?

“If that happens, then you can come back to me anytime.” Chanyeol sent him a sad smile. Chanyeol knows this was the right thing to do, but why does it hurt him so much.

“No. I still can’t leave you. I don’t want to leave you Chanyeol!”

“Then i’ll be the one to break it off with you.”

“Wh-What are your trying to say? A-Are you breaking up with me?”

“This is for the best Kyung. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol gives him another sad smile before leaning in close, kissing him on the lips. “I love you Do Kyungsoo.”

“I’ll do it for you! I’ll only do it because that’s what you want.” Kyungsoo screamed, hands on his face, muffling the sobs he was letting out, knowing that his now ex-boyfriend was walking away from his life. This is just temporary, Kyungsoo reminds himself.

That was all Kyungsoo can remember before he opened his eyes to an empty space in front of him where Chanyeol used to be. He has left. He has left him and Kyungsoo felt miserable than ever.

 

He stayed for another hour near the river bank, crying his heart out at what had just happened to him and Chanyeol. He never thought a simple letter could ruin his life forever.

When he has somehow calmed himself down, he started walking home. His father must have been worried about him. His eyes were still red from all the crying he did, making it swollen too and it’s making his eyes sting. His head was throbbing. His throat was dry from all the screaming he let out. His stomach was constantly grumbling but he paid no heed to it.

The pain he was feeling in his heart was way more painful than everything combined.

He didn’t expect Chanyeol to easily give him up. He thought he would fight for him - fight for each other, fight for their love. But a simple letter has made them break up.

This caste system was also fucked up! He just wanted it banished from their life.

As he made his way towards their house, he didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching over him until he reached his house safely, heart equally hurt as his, if not, more.

Once he was in the comfort of their house, Seungsoo’s protective self has trotted over towards him.

“Where did you go Kyungsoo?! It’s half past eleven already!” Seungsoo scolded him but when he saw the disheveled state his brother was in, he knew something was not right. “Kyung are you okay?”

Kyungsoo only stared ahead.

“Kyungsoo?” Seungsoo tried to shake his younger brother a little, successfully gaining the smaller’s attention.

“Kyung if it’s about the Selection, we’re not forcing you to do it or anything.” his father joined in on the conversation. “If not joining the Selection is what makes you happy, then don’t do it, son.”

His stepmother was in the kitchen, watching the exchange of conversation between his husband and his two sons. Of course she felt bad, especially when he saw his son’s appearance.

“Kyungsoo it’s okay-” she decided to talk too, feeling bad for pushing his son a little while ago.

“I’ll go.” Kyungsoo lifelessly said.

“What?”

“I’ll join the Selection.”


	2. The Selected

“I’ll join the selection.” Kyungsoo firmly announced.

If this is what Chanyeol wants, then he might as well fulfill his lover’s - no, ex-lover’s wish. He'd make Chanyeol happy, and his family as well.

“That’s great Kyungsoo! Here fill this up now!” his stepmother enthusiastically said, pushing Kyungsoo towards the dining table - Kyungsoo’s previous state totally forgotten.

“Are you sure Kyungsoo?” his older brother asked, a hand on his shoulder soothing him.

“Yes hyung. I’m sure of it.”

Seungsoo gave him a tight smile, his father also gave him a smile and a pat on his back while his stepmom was beaming from ear to ear.

“You’re doing the right thing Kyungsoo. This is for you too.”

He totally hopes so.

 

The following day, Kyungsoo was being dragged by his stepmother to the nearest post office - which was an hour away from Aletheia - early in the morning, ready to submit the application. But when they arrived, the post office was full of people squeezing in to submit their applications too.

Just how many letters the royal family has sent? Kyungsoo didn’t even want to know.

 

The process of the Selection takes only a week to be done. The royal announcement will be televised through the local channel - and the only free channel there is in the whole kingdom - _Greille News Today_. The royal family will personally hand-pick the chosen Selected who will take part in the competition. The chosen participants will be fetched by their assigned personal royal advisors the day after the announcement has been made, where they will be transported to the neighboring town of Iceshire - Elcosh - to be briefed about the rules they need to oblige during their stay in the palace.

 

“We were too late!” his stepmother cried after seeing the amount of people huddled together. “Let’s go Kyungsoo! We’ll make it pass here!”

Kyungsoo has no energy to argue with his stepmom anymore. He knew he was going to lose the argument anyway.

He felt her hold his wrist tightly, squeezing past the crowd so they can enter the post office faster. The doe-eyed male wanted to give up but she was persistent. Luckily, in no time, Kyungsoo and his stepmom has found themselves inside the post office.

The people inside was lesser than the one outside. He was looking around, watching the possible participants, eyeing them from head to toe. Different castes where inside the post office, Twos, Three, Fours, name any caste and you'll sure find them here. He knew some of them were just after the crown, and some were after the prince himself. He wasn't included in any of those choices mentioned.

He was clearly doing this out of love, so if things didn’t go the way his stepmother wanted it to be, and he sure as hell pray that it does happen, he’ll be running back to Chanyeol’s arms first thing after getting kicked out of the palace.

“Kyungsoo?” someone has called out his name. He turned around only to see Moonkyu, Chanyeol’s younger brother, staring at him, hands on his hip and an eyebrow lifting itself from its original position. His heart started beating loudly.

“M-Moonkyu!” Kyungsoo said, taken aback from the appearance of the other male.

“What are you doing here Kyungsoo?” Moonkyu kept on looking at Kyungsoo from head to toe. And then it hit him. “Wait, are you…?”

Kyungsoo remained silent. He wasn't sure on what to say to the other male.

“Oh my god! Are you participating in the Selection?! But I thought you and my-” Kyungsoo quickly put his hand on Moonkyu’s mouth to shut the other up. His stepmother and Chanyeol’s mother were both looking at them weirdly, wondering what was happening between their sons but decided that maybe it was a “catching up” thing and continued with their gossips.

“Shut up, will you? Chanyeol and I b-broke up!” he hissed. It still hurts whenever he’s reminded of last night.

“What? Since when?”

“Why do you even care? You don’t like me anyway. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

Yes. It was no secret that Moonkyu doesn’t like him, not the slightest bit. He didn’t know why this brat was so mad at him days after knowing that he was dating Moonkyu's older brother, Chanyeol.

“I would be happy! But now you’re participating in the Selection and that means you’ll be an enemy again, just this time it’s because of Prince Jongin. You will never take him away from me!”

Kyungsoo mentally scoffed. Did this brat really think he was after the crown prince? Oh please! He would gladly give the crown prince to him if he wanted him so badly.

“What?” Moonkyu said, irritated that the other male was scoffing at him.

“What?” Kyungsoo questioned back.

“You can’t steal Prince Jongin from me! I won’t allow you!”

_ Do what you want! I’m not interested in that crown prince of yours _ .

It was true that he wasn’t after the crown prince, and he wasn’t after the crown either. He was fulfilling Chanyeol's request. He wanted to prove something. He wanted Chanyeol to realize - that no matter what happens he’ll always do whatever the taller wanted him to do. He loved him that much.

 

An hour and a half later, they finally had given the forms to the assigned post office worker. Kyungsoo’s stepmother has heaved a sigh of relief, now that they had given the form. Kyungsoo didn’t feel the same because he was currently regretting agreeing to this. Him and his swift decision is going to bring him to situations he never asked for. Right now he only has one wish, he wishes he doesn’t get picked.

 

“Let’s go home Kyungsoo.” his stepmom said, tugging him lightly then sending him a tired smile, walking away from the post office - leaving Kyungsoo to ponder on his thoughts.

Kyungsoo observed his stepmother. She was barely his height, only reaching to his ears, skin slightly glistening because of the hot temperature inside the office, sweat running down his stepmother’s forehead. He was sweating too, but it was nothing compared to what she had. His stepmother did almost all the work today, and Kyungsoo felt bad.

He also noticed the protruding bones from her arms, cheeks too skinny for his liking and eyes surrounded with dark circles. Why did he only notice it now? His stepmother and father has sacrificed so much for them just so they can eat their meals every day. Seungsoo too. He seldom comes home anymore because events nowadays mostly happens during the evening, which ends up to his older brother sleeping in the studio, with no heater and no bed.

That was when Kyungsoo realized, it was time to pay them back. If he wasn't sure about his decision a while ago, he sure as hell know what he wants now. They needed the money - the compensation money he’s going to get if he stays in the palace. The compensation money that his family will receive can bring them more food, for months! His parents knew how to be thrifty. He was sure they'll be earning more than expected.

He needs to do this now, not only for Chanyeol, but for the sake of his family’s future too.

 

\--

 

A little over two days after the submission, the final list of the Selected were released on _Greille News Today_. The whole attention of the kingdom of Greille were on the announcement of the Selected - including the Do family.

 

_ “We are officially glad to announce the final participants of Your Royal Highness Crown Prince Kim Jongin's Selection!” the royal spokesperson said. Behind him was the royal family, sat down elegantly on each of their thrones. “The royal family, His Royal Majesty King Daewon, Her Royal Majesty Queen Yeonhee and Your Royal Highness Crown Prince Jongin has handpicked these exquisite participants. Without further ado, I will be announcing the 28 lucky participants.” _

 

“Wow that’s a lot.” Seungsoo comments.

“Yeah. King Daewon’s Selection only had 17 participants, including the Queen herself.”

“Mom, what was the queen’s caste before she became a One?” Kyungsoo curiously asked.

“She was a Four. Most of the King’s Selected were above a Three. The queen and two more Selected were all a Four. But this year, 28, is a lot I must say. Maybe there were a lot of good applicants that they deemed appropriate to be the crown prince’s partner. I hope there’s a lower caste this time. I hope Kyungsoo gets picked.” his stepmother rants.

While the list was being announced, Kyungsoo found himself fidgeting. Half of him wanted to hear his name get called out and half of him doesn’t. They needed the monthly compensation money but at the same time he doesn’t want to leave the people he love behind and stay at the palace for god knows how long.

 

_ “Choi Sanghoon, from Elcosh, Six.” _

_ “Lee Taemin, from Iceshire, Two.” _

_ “Cho Jitae, from Morwick, Two.” _

_ “Luhan, from Arlet, Four.” _

_ “Son Minsoo, from Ephios, Six.” _

_ “Jung Jinhwan, from Sarlon, Five.” _

_ “Park Moonkyu, from Aletheia, Seven.” _

 

Oh shit! The brat got selected? Kyungsoo was surprised and at the same time he felt bad for the crown prince. Chanyeol has told him how his younger brother was so in love with the crown prince. Kyungsoo was a hundred percent sure the man was going to be all over the crown prince in no time.

“Moonkyu got picked!” his stepmother enthusiastically said, clapping her hands out of excitement. “Yuri must be so proud and happy!”

“How many has been announced so far?” Kyungsoo found himself asking.

“Twenty five I guess.”

“Don’t lose hope Kyungsoo! There’s still three more!” his stepmother was full of hope.

 

_ “Ha Sungwoon, from Dreca, Eight.” _

_ “Park Jimin, from Iceshire, Two.” _

_ “Do Kyungsoo, from Aletheia, Five.” _

 

What? Do Kyungsoo? That was him right? That was his name! Kyungsoo’s mind was buzzing with doubt when his stepmother’s voice boomed in their whole house.

“Kyungsoo you got in! Oh my god you’re one of the Selected!” his stepmother jumped out of his seat to run to him, hugging him tightly. His brother and his father joining in after a few second.

“Kyungsoo you’re part of the Selection!”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” that was all Kyungsoo could say.

 

It took them a couple of minutes to finally let it sink in - especially Kyungsoo. They were all sat in the living room, watching more news reports about the selected participants. Kyungsoo hearing his name for a couple of times makes it surreal. He was really one of the Selected - that means he’ll be leaving his family behind, he’ll be leaving this town for days or maybe weeks, and he’ll be leaving Chanyeol behind. He'll be leaving their humble home and start living in the palace from tomorrow onwards.

“Hey Kyungsoo, let’s pack your things now, sweetheart. You’ll be up early tomorrow for the briefing.” she softly said. Kyungsoo nodded and stood up, walking towards his room with his stepmother following behind.

They started packing his things; undergarments; a few shirts that he owned which looks decent enough - well decent enough for him; shorts; pants; socks and shoes. There was really not much to pack anyway. He didn’t own that much of clothes.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yes mom?”

“Thank you and I’m sorry-” she apologized, holding his son’s hand, “-for forcing you.”

“Oh no mom! Please don’t apologize.” the doe-eyed male gathered her into his embrace, soothing his stepmother’s guilt. Yeah he was mad at his mom at first, but now he understood why he needed to do this also. “I know this was not what I wanted, but I’d do it for you, for dad and for Seungsoo hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s stepmother hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over again and telling him how lucky she and his father was for having a son like Seungsoo and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kept rubbing soothingly at his stepmother’s back.

“Although I cannot promise you that I’d be doing my best until the end, but a few weeks won’t hurt I guess.” the male slightly laughed, making her nod and laugh along.

A few weeks to earn a little bit of money will do them good already. Just until then, he’ll try to do his best.

 

\--

 

Morning came faster than Kyungsoo wanted. 

Today was the day the Selected will meet each other and the day they will be taught about the proper etiquette of a future royalty such as the proper table manners; how to stand and sit like a royalty; how to address the royal family correctly; and greeting them with utmost respect.

“Kyungsoo, breakfast is ready!” he heard his father call out from the kitchen.

“Okay dad! I’ll be there in a second.”

The doe-eyed male stayed seated on the bed, wondering how his life will turn out when he starts living in the palace. He was completely sure that it was going to change, 360 degrees.

 

The royal advisor arrived 8 am sharp. Time was precious, even for all the royal staff.

“Good morning Mr. Do, Mrs. Do. I am Kyungsoo’s personal advisor, Kim Heechul, once a Four, now a Two. Nice to meet you Sir and Madame.”

“N-Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo’s father greets back.

“Heechul is fine Sir. I’m of no importance.”

“That’s not true.” Kyungsoo’s stepmother says, giving the man a warm smile. “You are a royal advisor for a reason.”

“Thank you Madame.”

“Jisoo’s fine.” she told the royal advisor, inviting the latter inside their house. “He’s Jeongmun and this is my first son, Seungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you Jeongmun and Seungsoo. But where is the Selected one, might I ask?” Heechul asked, roaming his eyes around in search for the man in question.

Kyungsoo emerged from his room at that sudden moment, surprised at the stranger dressed in a white dress shirt under a blue suit with the Greille kingdom’s logo on the pocket located on his suit’s left chest, paired with a black slacks and a pair of black shiny leather shoes. He looked so expensive that Kyungsoo started belittling himself.

“Good morning Mr. Do Kyungsoo. I am Royal Advisor Kim Heechul. I'll be with you for the rest of your stay in the palace. But please do call me Heechul.”

“G-Good morning Heechul hyung.” Kyungsoo greets shyly, fumbling with his shirt feeling embarrassed. Heechul found the male rather interesting that he didn’t bother maintaining his royal posture.

“You are one pretty boy Kyungsoo.” Heechul commented, making the other flush even more. “Jongin's type.” he whispers, smiling to himself. “Don’t get embarrassed around me kid, I’m not those type of strict royal advisors.” he winked at Kyungsoo, who was now easing up and getting comfortable around the other male.

“Well, let’s get you fixed up for this wonderful day, shall we?”

Heechul clapped his hands, and out of nowhere, in came the rushing personnel - clearly from the palace too - each holding different boxes.

“No offense my dear but you can’t face the public in that.” Heechul comments, motioning his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s figure.

Kyungsoo looked at himself, he was wearing his newest plain tshirt, his black pants, and his old sneakers. He definitely cannot face everyone especially the royal family in this outfit. He shakes his head. “None taken.”

“Okay! So we’ll give you a makeover! You’ll be prettier than before that I’m sure the crown prince will choose you.” Heechul laughs at his comment and claps once again, the palace personnel scurrying off everywhere, fixing the things needed for Kyungsoo’s makeover.

Kyungsoo was gently guided to seat on a chair, in front of him was a mirror, assorted lotions and makeup placed on it, combs, dryers, clips - name it, they have it.

The makeup artist started doing their jobs, putting some kind of cream liquid and rubbing it on his face until it was gone. Kyungsoo has no clue what they were doing. He never had the money to buy stuff like these so he doesn’t know what those were for, but he’ll let the palace staff do their work.

Kyungsoo found himself staring at himself in the mirror while the makeup artists were doing magic on his face. But his clothes were not good enough. He was mentally searching through his clothes when out of the corner of his eye, he saw his family naturally talking with Heechul. They looked so comfortable with each other that one would think they have met years ago and stayed as close friends. Seungsoo was telling something funny to them and the four of them burst out laughing after. What were they even talking about?

“Uhh Heechul hyung?” Kyungsoo called out. The royal advisor looked at him before walking over to his place.

“Yes Kyungsoo?”

“It’s just, I don’t have decent clothes to wear today and for the rest of my stay in the palace. This is the most decent I have.”

“Oh don’t worry! We got plenty of clothes ready for you. Nothing to worry about!” Heechul responds, sassiness clearly heard on his words.

 

Hours after the doe-eyed male’s makeover, he was brought inside his room to change his clothes. Heechul gave him a yellow dress shirt, a green checkered suit with a matching green checkered pants, and a blue long coat. Kyungsoo never thought he'd be able to wear one, ever in his entire life. That looks - no, it is an expensive outfit! He’s sure of it.

When Heechul left the room, Kyungsoo stripped off his shirt and pants, changing to the one the royal advisor gave to him. He was so amazed. The fabric was luxurious, not the type of fabric he was used to, it was smooth, and it felt so comfortable to wear. The pants were the same - definitely high-class. Kyungsoo looked at his overall image, he looked rich.

“Kyungie are you done?” Heechul knocked on his door.

_ Kyungie? That’s a new nickname. _

“Yes hyung.” Heechul entered his room, scanning his whole appearance, he was feeling awkward with the older male who scrutinizing him from head to toe.

“You look like a royal.” Heechul tells him, a satisfied grin etched on his face. “And I told you, don’t be too nervous around me. Loosen up when it’s just us, okay? Treat me like i’m your older brother.”

Kyungsoo nods at his royal advisor. He had a feeling he was going to love hanging out with this man.

“So here’s your shoes, your future highness.”

“Stop hyung. Being the _One_ is really not my dream.”

“Oh so one of those people who is after the crown then?” Heechul raised his eyebrow, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I-It’s not the crown exactly, it’s jus-”

“I’m just joking Kyungie! I have a feeling you’ll be staying for long.”

“What?”

“Oh nothing dear. Wear your shoes now and we’ll be on our way.”

 

Once Kyungsoo was done changing, he came out of his room, then he heard his family gasping out loud.

“Kyungsoo! You look different!” his older brother praised him. “Good different, Kyung! You look like a prince!”

“He does right?” Heechul says. “He looks like the next prince!”

“Seriously Heechul hyung stop it.” Kyungsoo whines.

“You really look great, Kyungsoo.” his father compliments.

“Thank you dad.” Kyungsoo smiles, heart shaped lips showing.

“Aigoo your lips are shaped like a heart!” the royal advisor points out, resulting to Kyungsoo hiding his smile behind his hand.

“Stop hiding it! That’s your special feature!”

“Uhm Sir Heechul, it’s time for us to go.” another royal staff, who looked like he was Chinese, interrupted their conversation to which the royal advisor ignores.

“Heechul-”

“Alright! Alright!” Heechul rolls his eyes at the Chinese male. “Oh let me introduce him, Do family, this is my husband! Hangeng. He’s Chinese. He’s going to be Kyungsoo’s head guard.”

“I’m honored to be at your service, Lord Kyungsoo.”

“Please, just call me Kyungsoo.”

“You better get used to it. That’s your title now. You’re one of the Selected.”

_ Lord Kyungsoo. _ It feels so weird he can feel his body shuddering at it. Yesterday he was just plain, old Kyungsoo. Now, he was _Lord Kyungsoo_. Really weird.

“It’s time to go KYungsoo. We don’t want to be late in your first day in the palace. First impressions should be good.” Heechul states. Kyungsoo nodded and hugged his brother, his stepmother and his father.

“I’ll be back in no time, okay?”

“Okay. We’ll miss you. Take care in the palace.” she said, kissing his cheek.

“I will mom.”

“I’ll see you soon Kyung?”

“Yes hyung. Take care of mom and dad, and yourself too.”

“I will. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Kyungsoo? Take care okay? Just be yourself, they’ll love you.” his father uttered, holding his hand upright, placing a star shaped necklace on it. “This is the least we can give you.”

Kyungsoo stared at the necklace. It was a silver star shaped necklace. It was so beautiful.

“You didn’t have to though.”

“When you feel sad, you can just hold onto it. I hope it can lessen your homesickness. We love you, always remember that.

“Yes dad. I love you guys too!”

One last hug before he’s out of their humble home. He’s really going to miss his family.

 

On his way to the car, a lot of people has gathered, watching the chosen Selected from Aletheia before getting transported to the palace. And then he saw him.

Chanyeol.

He was with another man. His hands were wrapped around the other male’s waist. They looked close enough to pass as a couple. He averted his eyes away from his ex-lover. Mind full with doubts and painful thoughts.

Did he find someone? That fast?

Kyungsoo felt his eyes prickling at the thought, but he cannot cry right now, not in front of his family, of Heechul - in front of everybody.

He breathed out loud, to which Heechul has mistaken as a nervous sigh.

“You’ll do great kid. You are one amazing person.” Heechul comforts him.

“Thank you Heechul hyung.”

“Good luck. I’ll be there with you, every step of the way.”

Kyungsoo sincerely smiled at him. He wants to stay away for now and maybe staying at the palace would help him move on. So he has to do his best; for his family; and maybe for himself too.

Screw Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!!!
> 
> lmao it took me long enough but I was planning on a double update (we need kaisoo moments in this fic soon because there's a drought in real life kaisoo world) but I didn't finish the other chapter yet T^T
> 
> but I hope you like this <3


	3. Briefing 1

Out of the 28 participants, three of them were from Kyungsoo’s town - Aletheia. The two Selected - Park Moonkyu, a Seven; and Jeon Jinwon, a Two - from Aletheia were gathered together, waiting for the third and last person - him.

“What took you so long Kyungsoo?!” Moonkyu angrily asked him.

“Lord Moonkyu, I don’t think letting your anger out right now is appropriate.” Heechul interjects, voice full of authority. “If you would please remain calm as much as possible, that would be great.”

“Y-Yes Sir.”

“Royal advisors, please get the Lords ready, we’ll be leaving in five minutes.” Heechul announces, turning his back and signaling for Kyungsoo to follow him into the car.

“Wow. For a minute back in our house, I totally forgot that you actually work in the palace, Heechul hyung.”

“I told you. I’m different inside and outside the palace. Did I look cool?” Heechul giddily asked.

“You did. You looked really cool hyung!” Kyungsoo gave him a thumbs up. Heechul responds with his own thumbs up.

It was a three hour ride away from Iceshire. Once they arrive, they will be briefed first before meeting the King and Queen. But Heechul, being the “ever so kind advisor” - of course according to the man himself - has given him some tips on how to act like a royalty beforehand. He briefed him rules and laws in the Kingdom of Greille too.

“Heechul hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Ask away kid.”

“How long have you been in the palace?”

“17 years I think.”

“17?!”

“Yes.”

“Uhm. How old are you now?”

“I’m 35 years old.”

“35?! But you look like you’re only on your late 20s.”

“I do? That’s such a flatter.” Heechul pats his own cheeks, admiring his own self in the mirror.

“Then you were already in the palace when the crown prince was a child?”

“Yes! I took care of him for years, and I think I still do.”

“How long are you and Hangeng hyung married?”

“A little over ten years. We met when he first got hired as Jongin’s guard. We became friends, got close and things got romantic and then we’re here. Happily married.”

Kyungsoo wanted to have that too. A happy marriage.

 

\--

 

After a few more hours driving, they were finally at the Greille Palace. The palace was massive just from the view outside the palace gate. Trees were surrounding the driveway; the landscape was stunning; green grass colored the whole lawn, with colorful flowers decorating the garden; and guards situated in every corner.

Kyungsoo sat in amusement, observing every detail of the palace entrance’s facade. When they were in front of the palace, Kyungsoo was once again struck with awe that his jaw has mindlessly joined the ground - of course not literally.

“Kyungsoo, close your mouth please.” Heechul mumbled beside him, chuckling a t the younger’s actions.

The palace was enormous. The neoclassical architectural style of the building was beyond picturesque. Balconies and stairs were built on both sides of the palace. The columns are massive, stretching from the ground up to the ceiling. The dramatic finish of the walls and the balconies add up to the structure’s beauty.

The 28 Selected were then ushered inside the palace. Kyungsoo thought the exterior design of the place was beyond beautiful, but the interior was more breathtaking. Kyungsoo literally had to hold in a gasp at how luxurious the place was.

Just like the exterior, the interior design of the Entrance Hall was decorated with a neoclassical style with a touch of a Contemporary style. It was a mixture of both and Kyungsoo thought the combination of the historical and modern design was appealing.

“Gentlemen, I know you all had a long day.” Heechul started. “So it’s time to head off to your individual rooms for now and take a rest, your royal advisors will lead you to where the rooms are. We’ll gather in the Great Hall in an hour and then you will all have a tour around the palace before dinner begins.”

Everyone chorused a _Yes_ before the royal advisors guided their assigned participants to their rooms.

“Uhm Heechul hyung? Are you some kind of a head royal advisor or something?” Kyungsoo questioned while they were on their way to his room. Heechul was always the first one to speak amongst all royal advisors and he was always the one in command.

“Took you long enough to discover _Lord Kyungsoo_.”

Kyungsoo scrunched his face at the uncomfortable address of his name. They walked quite far from the entrance hall, up the grand staircase and a few steps to the left and Heechul stopped, in front of a door guarded by two palace guards.

“We’re here! Lord Kyungsoo this is your room. Every participants has two palace guards patrolling outside your room. This is Officer Kim Jongdae,” the royal advisor pointed to the man on the left, “and this one here is Officer Choi Minho.”

“We are honored to serve you Lord Kyungsoo.” both the guards bowed, saluting to him.

Kyungsoo bowed his head in return, acknowledging their greetings. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“Hangeng won’t be on sentry because he’s already a head officer. He’ll only be joining you once you go out of the palace territory.” Kyungsoo nods in understanding.

One of the officers, Officer Kim Jongdae opened the double doors, revealing his room. The room was colored cream with a bit of blue. His bed looked soft and comfortable, curtains hung from the ceiling down to the marble floor, a couch and a table at the center, a television placed in front of it, a coffee table was placed near the window. A bathroom was attached to his room, along with a walk-in closet bigger than his own room back in Aletheia.

“Wait! Th-This is my room?” Kyungsoo gaped in awe. He has been doing it so much today.

“Yes.”

“This is... too much.”

“Of course we give the best to the best.” Kyungsoo glanced at Heechul who winked at him.

 

A knock on the door was heard from outside before three boys - Kyungsoo guessed they were around his age - dressed in blue simple coats, the Greille Kingdom logo sewn on their coats, a white dress shirt under it with a black tie, black pants and black shoes entered.

“Good afternoon. I am Kim Joonmyun,” the man, Kim Joonmyun bowed his head in respect before continuing, “and this is Byun Baekhyun and Kim Minseok.” The two men bowed at him too. “We are your personal maids. I will be the head palace maid in charge of you, Lord Kyungsoo.”

“Th-Thank you, but please, just call me Kyungsoo. _Lord_ is making me uncomfortable.”

The three exchanged looks before staring at the royal advisor, searching for an answer.

“Do whatever he wants. It’s also your job to make him comfortable.” Heechul shrugs.

“Okay Sir Heechul, K-Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo and his maids exchanged smiles.

“Oh Joonmyun!”

Joonmyun looked over at the royal advisor, who was already by the door - about to exit the bedroom. “Yes Sir?”

“Dress Kyungsoo up. Something simple and comfortable but still elegant. We’ll be having a little tour in an hour.”

“Yes Sir.”

“and you three! Stop being formal when it’s just us.” Heechul points at the three maids who was helping Kyungsoo unpack. “Call me Heechul hyung instead. Sir makes me look old.”

“Understood Heechul hyung!” Heechul waves them off before exiting the room.

“He’s cool.” Kyungsoo comments once his royal advisor was out of their sight.

“Yeah. He is.” Joonmyun agrees.

 

Minutes after Heechul left, Kyungsoo and his new found friends - who he learned were actually older than him - has gotten closer and comfortable with each other. They were talking about how the royal family has been so kind to the staff members but they also said that the King was sometimes strict, especially to the crown prince.

“Oh my god! Kyungsoo! You need to change your clothes now.” Minseok looked at his wristwatch in horror.

“I don’t know what to wear hyung.” Kyungsoo said, biting his lips. He was never good at fashion. All he had in his wardrobe were a few pair of pants and a few plain shirts. That’s it. No fancy design.

“No worries! I’m here for a reason!” Baekhyun jumps off the bed, walking towards the walk-in closet. Minseok and Joonmyun nodding their heads at the youngest - telling him that Baekhyun was the best fashion designer in all of the palace maids.

Baekhyun was searching from the heaps of clothes neatly hung on the racks. When Kyungsoo has entered, he saw Baekhyun - hands on his chin - searching around looking for something that he can wear.

“You fit all of these honestly, but you got to dress special today. You’ll be meeting the King and Queen today.”

“What?! Heechul hyung didn’t say anything.”

“Maybe he forgot? But you’ll be having dinner with the royal couple. The crown prince can’t join yet, he’s in another country right now. He’ll be back tomorrow, I think.”

“How do you know all of that?”

“I work here Kyung.” Baekhyun sent him an _are-you-kidding-me_ look.

“Nah! It’s mostly because he belongs to the blabbermouth club in this palace.” Minseok suddenly joins in.

“Well, that too. But it can get useful sometimes, you know?” Baekhyun defends himself. “Anyway I found the perfect outfit.”

Baekhyun showed him a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt and another pink dress shirt.

“Am I supposed to choose a color hyung?”

“Oh you cute little bub. Of course not! You’ll be wearing it together.”

Baekhyun sends him a blinding grin while Kyungsoo is at a loss of idea.

Turns out, he was supposed to wear the pink dress shirt over the white dress shirt, with his black pants and white shoes. Kyungsoo agrees that Baekhyun is a great stylist.

“Is he ready to go?” Heechul suddenly barged in the room, Hangeng in tow. The three maids emerged from the walk-in closet, bowing their heads to the royal advisor.

“He’s ready Heechul hyung.”

“Where is he?”

Kyungsoo walked out of his closet, small shy steps and a bashful smile on his face.

“Oh wow. I love it!” the four royal staff high fived each other, expressing their excitement.

 

Kyungsoo and Heechul separated after arriving in the Great Hall. The royal advisor had to discuss future plans with the other advisors. Kyungsoo was silently looking outside the window, overlooking the garden when a certain pretty male taller than him stood beside him.

“Hi! I’m Lee Taemin, from Teridia.” the male sent him a smile as pretty as the man himself, and Kyungsoo found himself smiling back.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo, from Aletheia.”

“Oh! You’re one of those lower castes who got chosen!”

The smaller male’s eyebrows furrowed instantly. Was he downgrading him? It was as if the taller male has read his mind when he waved both his hands in front of him.

“No no no! It’s not what you think! I just thought it’s amazing that the royal family has chosen a participant lower than Five. If I remember this is the first time.” the other male tries to remember, “I’m a Two by the way.”

“It must be great being a Two.” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Not really.” Taemin smiles at him, albeit sadly. “Hey, can we be friends?”

“F-Friends?”

“Yeah. Out of all the Selected, you’re the only one that I feel comfortable with in here.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if this guy has some ulterior motive, but his gut was telling him to accept the offer.

“Sure. Friends.”

Taemin and Kyungsoo seals it off with a handshake and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got longer than I expected so it's a double chapter update!! I promise you'll be meeting the crown prince soon


	4. Briefing 2

Kyungsoo and Taemin stuck with each other all the time that day. They exchanged stories about their family - about their life in particular. They surprisingly have so much in common, and that resulted to their bond growing stronger.

“We’ll be starting our tour now. Please don’t touch anything, don’t enter any room unless I guide you inside and don’t get lost.” Heechul said, clapping his hands, catching everyone’s attention.

“He’s your royal advisor, right?”

“Yes. Who’s yours?”

“Sir Park Jungsoo. But he likes to be called Sir Leeteuk. I don’t know why though.” Taemin shrugged his shoulder.

“So we’ll start where we are. We are in the east wing of the palace. This is the Great Hall. We will be seeing each other for the rest of your stay, in this hall. This will be your study room and your assembly room whenever you are called. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Good. Let’s get going then. To your right is the Music Room. The next one is the White Drawing Room. And here we have the Throne Room. This is where the King and Queen receive important visitors.”

They walked a bit more before they reached another spacious hall.

“Here is the Ballroom Hall where banquets are held. And next to it is the dining room. I think you all know what happens inside the Dining Room.” Heechul laughs at his own words.

“The west wing mainly has the library room and the King and Queen’s sitting room as well as the Prince and Princess’ sitting room. So you are off limits there. You are not to enter the west wing, ever!”

Heechul voices out, expecting everyone to understand.

“Yes Lord Moonkyu?” Heechul tried to suppress his annoyance.

“What if the crown prince invites us over their sitting room?”

“You must apologetically decline!

“But doesn’t that look kind of disrespectful to the crown prince?” Moonkyu questions further.

“The King does not want anyone entering the west wing unless you are part of the royal family. Any more questions, Lord Moonkyu?”

“None Sir.”

 

“The South wing is where you will find the balcony and the garden. You are not to go out without permission from me. You can ask permission from your royal advisors but your royal advisors have to get permission from me first, before you are allowed to go out. Once you are allowed you have to be with your head guard or one of the guards on standby or the one patrolling on the South Wing. We can’t risk you getting kidnapped by the rebels.”

“Rebels?” Kyungsoo muttered.

“You didn’t know about the rebels?”

“I’ve heard of them but I didn’t know how bad they are.”

“The rebels are the uncasted individuals. They are those people who hate the royal family - doing everything they can to destroy the kingdom of Greille. They want to steal the King’s power of ruling over this kingdom.”

“Why do you think are they doing those things?”

“No one knows. But all we know is that they are dangerous. They are ruthless human being Kyungsoo.”

The rebels, as what Taemin said, are the uncasted individuals. They are basically the homeless people. People who wants revenge; people who are filled with anger for the royal family; and people who wants to rule the kingdom. Rebels live on the islet, as they have claimed it as their own years ago.

Kyungsoo has heard news about the rebels attacking the palace but their attempts were always unsuccessful. Kyungsoo knew the palace was well guarded. They had the best men in town. This was the Greille Palace for crying out loud.

Kyungsoo’s thoughts were interrupted when Heechul continued explaining.

“As you already know, your rooms are in the second floor of this Palace, and the third floor is where the royal chamber is located. That is another off-limits of course. Only a royalty can step foot on the third floor. And our tour ends here, please do remember everything that I said.”

 

\--

 

After their mini-tour, Heechul brought them to the dining hall. The long table was full with metal cutleries like spoons, forks and knives; wine glasses, mugs, plates, all made of glasses; a table napkin that was colored a light blue. Flowers decorated the center part of the table, blue and white roses arranged with utmost care.

Kyungsoo sat on the far end on the left of the table. The two seats on his left were empty and on his right was Jimin, who Kyungsoo met after settling on the dining table. Taemin sat on Jimin’s other side. Meanwhile Moonkyu was situated across from them with his friends on both his sides.

“Please rise. His Royal Majesty King Daewon and Her Royal Majesty Queen Yeonhee is on their way together with Her Royal Highness Princess Haeun.” one of the head guards announced and in came the King and the Queen, with Princess Haeun and her nanny in tow.

Everyone greeted the royal family respectfully, bowing after the greetings.

“It’s nice to meet these wonderful people. It’s pleasing to see a table full of different faces.” King Daewon said, taking his seat, facing the whole table in front of him. The Queen and Princess Haeun sat beside Kyungsoo. The empty seat beside Moonkyu remained empty which means it was the crown prince’s seat.

“I hope your stay in the palace has been great so far, and I only wish for you to be comfortable while living inside the Palace. We shall begin the feast!” the King announced.

 

The dinner went fine for everyone, the food was great, and something Kyungsoo has never tasted before. He was chatting around with Taemin and Jimin when he felt a small tug on his dress shirt. When he spin around, he saw a pair of cute hazelnut brown eyes looking at him.

“What’s your name oppa?” Princess Haeun asked.

“Princess Haeun, you should call him Lord.” the princess’ nanny says.

“No! It’s okay. He can call me oppa.” the doe-eyed male nods at the nanny then shifts his attention back to the princess. “I’m Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, your highness.”

“I like oppa. You’re cute like Haeunnie!” the princess exclaimed, pointing to herself.

Kyungsoo would have found her cute only if she didn’t call him cute. He hates being called cute. He was not cute!

“Princess Haeun-” Kyungsoo was about to explain to the princess that he was in no hell cute but the queen has garnered both their attention.

“I see you have made a friend, Haeunnie.”

“Yes mother! He is Kyungsoo oppa.”

“Hello, Lord Kyungsoo.” the queen greets him. Kyungsoo bowed his head in respect. Kyungsoo was mentally panicking. He was talking to the Queen!

“Good evening Your Majesty.”

“It’s nice to meet you Lord Kyungsoo. I hope you enjoy your stay in the palace.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

After having his conversation with the queen, the King stood up, the Queen following after him, and the whole room stood up too.

“We’ll be on our way to our room. I hope you enjoyed the dinner. Thank you to all of you and welcome to the palace.” the King uttered, dismissing everyone in the room.

The Selected all chorused out a _Thank You_ and once again bowed before the royal coupe left.

“Dinner is finished, dear Lords. Please proceed to your respective rooms. Tomorrow you will be meeting the Crown Prince.” Heechul announced, making everyone in the room excited, except for the doe-eyed male.

Before leaving the room, Kyungsoo felt another tug on his sleeves, courtesy of Princess Haeun.

“I’ll see you again soon, right oppa?” Haeun pouted.

“Yes Princess, we’ll see each other again.”

 

The Selected were guided towards their own room - where he discovered that Taemin was using the room next to his. Baekhyun, Joonmyun and Minseok were all waiting for him to come back. Baekhyun was sewing something that looked like a dress shirt, Joonmyun was reading while Minseok was lying on his stomach, on the hard floor. When they saw Kyungsoo, they all stood up and bowed to him. He was gonna scold them for that later.

But tonight, Kyungsoo wanted to be alone. His mood has suddenly dropped on his way to his room. Before turning to the east wing of the palace, Moonkyu has stopped him from going further.

“What’s your problem Moonkyu?” Kyungsoo tried to break free from Moonkyu's grasp.

“Stop being a show off Kyungsoo! Getting close to Princess Haeun and the Queen? Are you that desperate?”

“No! The princess was the one to talk to me first, not me! So can you let me go!”

“What is going on here?” Heechul’s voice boomed in the hallway. Luckily most of the Selected were in their rooms already. Moonkyu’s friends and Taemin were the only ones left behind.

“Nothing Sir Heechul.” Moonkyu rasped out, closing the distance between him and Kyungsoo, before whispering on the doe-eyed male’s ear. “Be thankful your royal advisor arrived, Kyungsoo.”

“Whatever Moonkyu. Now let me go!”

Moonkyu released his grip on Kyungsoo’s elbow harshly, Taemin running close to him, rubbing his now sore arm.

“What’s his problem?” Taemin asked.

“Kyungsoo are you okay? What happened?” his royal advisor gave him a concerned look.

“Nothing Heechul hyung. I’ll tell you some other time Tae, okay?” he sent a reassuring smile before pacing to his room.

Memories of Chanyeol came rushing back to him after his encounter with Moonkyu. His mood definitely dropped. He knew Moonkyu was mad at him, and now that he was one of the Selected; and that Moonkyu thinks he’s stealing the crown prince, his anger surely increased. But Chanyeol was the one who found someone quickly, or were they already together even before they broke up? Anyhow, he was supposed to be the angry one between them.

“Kyungsoo are you okay?” Heechul pat him on his shoulder.

“I’m okay hyung. Can I go out please?”

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo but no. It’s dark out there, we don’t want you running into a rebel and getting kidnapped.”

“Please hyung. I need some fresh air.”

“Kyung-”

“Please?”

Heechul stared long at Kyungsoo. The younger male looked really broke. The royal advisor breathed out a sigh of defeat.

“Okay. But bring Jongdae with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t get caught.”

“I won’t.” the doe-eyed male nodded before walking out of the room.

“Hyung they are not allowed to go out at night.” Joonmyun panicked.

“Joonmyun, you saw how broken he looked. Let the boy get some air. Prepare his sleepwear. He’ll be so tired when he comes back.”

“Yes hyung.”

“Dress him extra special tomorrow. It’s the first meeting with the Prince.”

 

Kyungsoo was trailing behind a nervous Jongdae. He knew going outside this late was prohibited, but he needed the fresh air or he would lose his mind inside his room. He felt caged inside this palace. He was so used to living outside that this palace was starting to suffocate him, after only a day of staying.

“Officer Kim?”

“Yes Lord Kyungsoo?”

“Please, Kyungsoo is fine.” Kyungsoo has been seriously getting tired of saying this. “We’ll be together for weeks, I want you to feel comfortable around me.”

“But Lord-”

If Kyungsoo has to do it, he will do it. “It’s an order _Jongdae hyung_.”

“Okay, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo felt himself smile.

“How long have you been in here?” Kyungsoo started a small talk, this palace is huge they haven’t even got to the ground floor yet so might as well get to know the older male.

“Six years. Five years and eight months to be exact.”

“You’ve worked that long in here?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a wife hyung? Husband? Kids?”

“Nope. But I have a boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend?!_

“You have a boyfriend?”

“Yes. He works here too.”

_Was everyone in this palace married or committed to another staff?_

“Do I know him?”

“Yes, you know him.”

“Heechul hyung?” Kyungsoo peered at Jongdae but the latter was looking at him with his unamused glare. “Oh wait! He’s married to Hangeng hyung.”

“Stupid.” Officer Kim scorned.

“I heard you.” Jongdae just shrugged.

“Then Miyoung noona?”

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “The nanny? No!”

“Baekhyun hyung? Joonmyun hyung? Minseok hyung? Prince Jong-”

Kyungsoo voiced out everyone he knew inside the palace, but then there it was. He didn’t miss that Cheshire smile Officer Kim had when he mentioned Minseok. MINSEOK HYUNG?!

“IT’S MINSEOK HYUNG?!”

“Hush it Kyungsoo!”

“Oh sorry. Wow I never thought you were together!”

“Is that a bad thing for you?”

“No! No! I’m happy for the both of you. So how did you guys met?” Kyungsoo teasingly interrogates, totally forgetting about his bad mood.

But all he got from Jongdae was that Cheshire smile, again.

 

After a few walks down the hall and a few turn to the left and a few to the right - Kyungsoo has lost count of it after the third turn - they finally arrived outside.

“Fresh air!” Kyungsoo inhaled and exhaled out loud. “Jongdae hyung, can I go there?” he points out to the far end of the garden.

“No Kyungsoo. It’s far away from the Palace and a few meters away from the palace fence. The rebels can easily target you there.”

“But Jongdae hyung-”

“No means no _Lord Kyungsoo_.” Kyungsoo wanted to wipe out that teasing smile.

“It’s an order Officer Kim!”

“I’m sorry but safety is a priority in the palace, Kyungsoo. I hope you understand.”

“Fine! I’ll just wallow in grief by the fountains then.”

“Good.”

 

True to his words, Kyungsoo did wallow in grief next to the fountain, but it was not about his request. It was much deeper than that.

Jongdae was meters away from him, not too far but not too close either, and Kyungsoo was thankful for the privacy that the other gave him. But being left alone brought the memories back. The sound of the splashing water somehow helped him calm down. All his thoughts were jumbled up right now and he just wanted to let all his frustration out.

He knew he told himself not to bring any memories of Chanyeol in the palace but you can’t just erase memories, right? He was supposed to move on, for God’s sake! He wanted to cry his heart out. All his frustrations, all his heartaches. Everything.

 

Kyungsoo was too engrossed in his emotions that he didn’t notice Jongdae waving his hand frantically at him, panic written all over the Officer’s face.

“Going out this late at night is prohibited, _my Lord_.”

Kyungsoo heard someone spoke behind him. The voice was unfamiliar to him and he mentally panicked at getting caught red handed. Heechul was going to scold him endlessly for this.

“I-I’m sorr- Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo horrifyingly yelped. The crown prince was mirroring his expression.

Shocked.

“ _Kim Jongin?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the crown prince!!!!


	5. Meeting the Crown Prince

“I-I’m sorr- Kim Jongin?!”

“ _Kim Jongin?_ ”

Kyungsoo’s eyes dilated at what he just called the crown prince.

_Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Do Kyungsoo! How can you call the crown prince by his name?! You stupid, stupid guy! Now you’ll be in great trouble!_

“ _My lord_?”

Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie when he heard the crown prince’s voice.

“Oh shit- I mean oh god I didn’t mean to address you informally P-Prince Jongin.” Kyungsoo mentally smacks his head. Was he getting punished?

“Relax _my lord_. I am not to do any punishment towards you. It was partly my fault for scaring you.”

_Oh._

“What are you doing out here, _my lord_?”

Kyungsoo's face scrunched up in disgust. “Stop.”

“What?”

“Stop it with all that _my Lord_ thing. It’s making me uncomfortable _._ ” Kyungsoo spat. Disgust written all over his face - a total flip from his panicked state earlier.

“Then what shall I call you?”

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.”

The crown prince raised an eyebrow.

“From Aletheia? A Five. Am I right?”

Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“H-How did you-”

“I have memorized everyone by name, but I have yet to see them in person to remember who is who.”

Jongin smiled at him and Kyungsoo thought for a second there that his smile was beautiful.

Only for a second.

“ _Do Kyungsoo._ ” Jongin likes the way the other male's name rolled of in his tongue. “So, what are you doing out here my Lor- Kyungsoo.”

“I needed some fresh air.”

“Didn't your royal advisor tell you that you are not allowed to go out at night?”

“He did. I just begged.” Kyungsoo shrugged him off. “I badly needed some fresh air. It's suffocating inside.”

“Inside? The palace?”

“Yeah. Everything seems to be so... proper. So formal. I’m not used to being proper.” Kyungsoo turned his head to his side, staring at the crown prince who was staring back at him. “I can't even imagine living in this palace.”

“Then why are you here? Why did you join if you were so against the idea of living in this place?” Jongin asked further, still looking at the doe-eyed male who was now gazing at the stars.

“Personal reasons.”

“Personal reasons? Then I assume it is for your family?”

“Yes. Half of it.”

“Then what's the other half?”

“That’s none of your business.” Kyungsoo harshly replies, feeling like the crown prince was meddling on is personal life. He stood up on his feet and walked away from the crown prince. But before he gets to walk further, he felt a hand wrap itself around his wrist, stopping him from taking another step.

“Can I ask a favor?”

“No.”

Kyungsoo heard Jongin chuckle.

“You're one stubborn man _Lord Kyungsoo_ , but I hope this will be just between you and me. We're not supposed to see each other until tomorrow.”

“Don't worry, I won't. I don't have any plans of making another enemy in this competition.” Kyungsoo sighed, pulling his hand out of the crown prince's grip and walking away.

_Moonkyu is already a handful anyway._

 

\--

 

“What was that?”

“What?”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae were on their way back to his room when Kim Jongdae asked him out of nowhere. He frowns at Jongdae’s teasing smile.

“That.”

Rolling his eyes at the royal guard, Kyungsoo replied. “I don't know what you're talking about hyung.”

“I think you know well what I was talking about.”

Kyungsoo side eyed the older male, giving his best glare at the snorting male. “It's nothing.”

“Doesn't seem nothing to me.”

“Seriously hyung?” Kyungsoo's tone has a hint of frustration.

“Okay. I'll stop. I was just teasing you.” Jongdae raised his hands in mock surrender, choosing to walk ahead of Kyungsoo instead.

 

When he entered his room, his three maids were all still wide awake doing their own jobs. Jongdae sauntered off to his boyfriend, giving the man a peck on his lips. Kyungsoo can't help but smile at them - albeit inwardly.

“Kyungsoo are you okay?” Joonmyun queried.

“Yes hyung. But I’m really tired. Can I sleep now?”

“Of course. Your pajamas are ready.”

“Thank you.”

Kyungsoo trudged towards his walk-in closet, leaving the three maids and Jongdae inside his room.

While the youngest was busy changing into his pajamas, Jongdae decided to share a piece of information about what he witnessed in the garden a while ago.

“Kyungsoo met the crown prince!” three gasps were heard inside the room, muffled by their own hands.

“Crown Prince Jongin?”

“Who else?!” Jongdae rolled his eyes at Baekhyun.

“Oh my god what happened? What were they talking about?”

“I don’t know. I was a few meters away so I didn't hear what they were talking about.”

“You're useless.” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Well atleast I-”

“What are you whispering about?” Kyungsoo asked.

“N-Nothing. Just... stuff about the... palace duties?” Baekhyun replied.

Kyungsoo gave them a weird look but then later shrugged it off, exhaustion taking over his whole body.

“I don’t believe you but I’m really tired so I’ll sleep now hyungs. Good night.”

“Good night Kyungsoo! Sleep well.” the palace staff scurried out the room, giving the boy his well-deserved rest.

 

\--

 

The following day, Kyungsoo woke up to Baekhyun blabbering about something he can't catch up on.

“Baek hyung why are you so noisy?”

“Oh I'm sorry Kyung but it's almost 7 am and you're supposed to be in the dining room at 8 so get up sleepyhead!”

“5 more minutes.”

“Nu-uh!” Baekhyun shakes his head, pulling the younger male out of the bed. “You can't be late. You're meeting the crown prince again today.”

“Again?”

“Oops?” with tightened lips, Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“That Kim Jongdae. I'm going to kill him.”

“That's great but you can kill him later. You have to take a bath now. Hurry or Heechul hyung will have our heads for breakfast! Come on!”

Kyungsoo muffled his grumble on his pillow before standing up and following the older male.

“Where's Junmyeon hyung and Minseok hyung?”

“With Heechul hyung.”

“Oh.”

“Okay so you know where the soap and shampoo is. You can bath yourself right?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo, to which the latter replied with a raised eyebrow. “Just asking. Hurry up, okay?”

“Yes~”

 

After taking a bath, getting dressed and Baekhyun styling his hair and face up, Kyungsoo was ready to for the day. Junmyeon and Minseok finally showed up before Kyungsoo left to the dining room.

“Kyung, Heechul hyung said to meet him in the dining room. He’s a bit preoccupied as of this moment.”

“Okay hyung.”

“Come on, I’ll accompany you.” Minseok stated.

“I'm okay hyung. I know where it is.” Kyungsoo beamed at them before opening the door.

“But-”

“I’ll see you later hyungs.”

Kyungsoo was out the door before Minseok could get another word out of his mouth.

The hallway was empty aside from the patrols assigned in every occupied room. Kyungsoo sauntered off to the ground floor of the palace - where the dining room was located. He kept on walking, and walking, and walking and after a few minutes of more walking, Kyungsoo was a hundred percent sure he was getting lost.

“Where is the dining room?” he huffed out, “How can I ask someone for direction when there’s literally no one in this area?”

“Are you lost, gentleman?”

_That voice._

“Do you need help?” the voice kept on going closer to him and Kyungsoo stood there, frozen.

_Why do I always end up meeting him?_

“Lord Kyungsoo?” Jongin calls out once he was sure it was the man from last night.

“P-Prince Jongin.” Kyungsoo bowed his head.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-I'm looking for the d-dining room?”

“Why are you alone? Shouldn't you be escorted by your maids? Where’s your royal advisor?” the crown prince’s tone was somewhat stern. Kyungsoo feared for his friends.

“I-It's my fault! I-I told them I know the way, a-and Heechul hyung is busy at the moment.” he explained.

“Heechul _hyung_?”

“Sir Heechul- I meant Sir Heechul.” Jongin tried to hide his smile at the other's flustered reaction.

“Still, it is their job to escort you even if you say no.”

“Please. D-Don't punish them. It's really not their fault.” Kyungsoo pleaded.

After much thought and Kyungsoo fiddling with his fingers in front of Jongin, head bowed down in sympathy - which Jongin finds really cute - he decided to let the maids off this one time.

“I'll let this off for now then.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Jongin beamed.

“Come on, I'll escort you to the dining room.” Jongin turned around, walking to the opposite direction from where Kyungsoo was heading to.

 

When they arrived at the dining room - with Jongin walking ahead of him - Kyungsoo felt the stares directed at him and the crown prince. All the Selected were whispering and they were really not _that_ faint. But most of the whispers were about the crown prince - about how handsome the young man is. How collected he is. How proper his stature is. Anything positive, it was all directed to the tall man in front of him.

Kyungsoo himself admits it. Kim Jongin is a very handsome man and everyone who walks by him would have a second glance and admire him for hours. This man was an epitome of perfection.

“Lord Kyungsoo! What took you so long?” his royal advisor worriedly whispered to him.

“I-I got lost hyung. Sorry.” Kyungsoo whispered back.

“You didn't ask Junmyeon or Minseok or even Baekhyun to lead you here?”

“I-I didn’t want to bother them and I thought I knew where it was, but I went the opposite side.” Kyungsoo scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Next time ask for their help, okay? Don't be shy, you're not bothering anyone here.” Heechul smiled. “You can take your seat Kyung.”

“Okay. I'm really sorry hyung.”

“It's okay.”

Heechul wholeheartedly smiled and pushed him gently to take his seat. Once he was seated, he saw Prince Jongin discussing something to his royal advisor. He hope it's nothing serious as giving them a punishment.

 

\--

 

The time when King Daewon and Queen Yeonhee arrived, everyone settled down on their own seats. Princess Haeun sat down on her usual seat, beside Kyungsoo meanwhile Jongin sat down on the opposite side of the table, beside Moonkyu.

Kyungsoo scoffs mentally when he saw Moonkyu trying to get the crown prince’s attention and successfully talking to the crown prince. They were both smiling and laughing at something Moonkyu was telling him.

“They look close.” Jimin leans close to him, watching the two men opposite of them, having a conversation.

“They do. I think the crown prince likes Moonkyu already.” Taemin butts in.

“Guys, let's just leave them alone. They look like they're having so much fun talking to each other anyway.” Kyungsoo interrupts, watching the two oblivious men.

“Kyungsoo oppa who is that man talking to Jongin oppa?” Haeun asked him, face scrunched up in complete distaste as she watches his older brother laughing along with Moonkyu.

“He's Moonkyu. He's a friend of your brother.”

“Are you a friend of Jongin oppa too?”

“Uhm... I think so?”

“I hope you are. I like you oppa!”

“T-Thank you?” Kyungsoo answered, not sure if that was a good thing or what.

“Mother said that one of the new faces in our house will marry Jongin oppa. Mother said he will be my brother too after he marries Jongin oppa and he will stay here with us in the palace. I don't know how that will happen but I hope it's you Kyungsoo oppa. I like you the most! I want you to stay and play with Haeunnie, and Jongin oppa too.” Haeun stated before munching on her bread, focusing his full attention to eating.

Kyungsoo smiled at the little princess.

_Cute._

 

When breakfast was over, they were told to head straight to the Great Hall where they will be meeting Prince Jongin again.

“All of you will be given a chance to talk with the crown prince.” Heechul announced, “Everyone has five minutes to get to know Prince Jongin and for Prince Jongin to get to know you too.”

The announcement caused an uproar in the Great Hall. Everyone was excited to have the chance to talk to the crown prince and steal the man’s heart (or crown).

“I'm nervous!” Jimin fans himself. Taemin was also getting excited and started fidgeting on his seat.

Kyungsoo?

Well he's just watching his friends panic beside him. What's so good about talking to the crown prince anyway? From their conversation yesterday, there was nothing special to it. Or maybe he just didn’t find himself getting involved with the taller male... in a romantic way?

“We’ll start with Luhan, from Arlet.”

As each participant took turns to sit down beside the prince and talk with each other, Kyungsoo unexpectedly found himself getting nervous. It wasn't their first time talking but something inside Kyungsoo was suddenly getting uncomfortable.

For the next few minutes, almost everyone had their turn already - Luhan, Soohyun, Minjun, Moonkyu, Wonsik, and even Taemin has finished. The next one was Jimin and that leaves Kyungsoo as the last Selected who will talk to Jongin.

“He’s so nice Kyungsoo!” Taemin half whisper, half squealed.

Kyungsoo just managed to laugh a little, because he was really getting uncomfortable at this rate and he's clueless as to why he's feeling that way.

“Next, Do Kyungsoo from Aletheia.”

Kyungsoo’s heart was legit beating faster than usual...

_Okay what is wrong with him?_

...and then Jongin smiled at his direction and all hell break loose inside him.

_Oh god here goes nothing._

“Hi, Lord Kyungsoo.” Jongin greets him once he sat down beside him.

“Your Highness.”

“So tell me Lord Kyungsoo, how do you find the palace so far? Are you doing okay in your second day here?”

“I guess. I have adjusted quite well now Your Highness.”

“Well, that's good. I hope you feel comfortable enough in your stay here.” Jongin’s soft gaze made it difficult for Kyungsoo to look straight back at Jongin.

_What was this prince doing to him?_

Kyungsoo was mentally panicking when Jongin shifted on his seat, back turned away from the other Selected, and his full attention directed only to Kyungsoo.

“Listen Lord Kyungsoo, do you want to stay for a bit longer in this palace? Or should I send you home?”

“Y-You're sending me home?” Kyungsoo's voice cracked.

“No! No.” Jongin held his hand, surprising Kyungsoo. “You told me you’re getting suffocated in the palace. Do you want me to let you go?”

“What?”

“Truthfully you were the first person I’ve talked to out of all the Selected and I feel really comfortable around you.” Jongin says, “But I don’t want you to suffer. I consider you a friend Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo was taken aback. The crown prince of Greille Kingdom - the most handsome bachelor in their kingdom, the man who could get whatever and whoever he wants - considers him a friend?

Him. Do Kyungsoo. A Five. A poor singer struggling to help his parents back in Aletheia. Is this prince joking with him?

“What?”

“I want to be your friend, Lord Kyungsoo.”

“A friend?”

Jongin nods.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, thinking of an answer.

“I-I guess it’s okay. I mean being your friend won’t hurt-” Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin who looked pleased and happy “-but honestly, being your husband would.”

Kyungsoo tells the crown prince. Jongin laughs.

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t want to marry a prince either if I was in your shoes.” Jongin says. “But hey since we’re friends now, can we start over?”

Kyungsoo nods.

Jongin offers him a hand.

Kyungsoo takes it.

“Kim Jongin, from Iceshire.”

“Do Kyungsoo, from Aletheia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's having a lil crush? lmao naaaah he's just nervous
> 
> It's my first time writing a chaptered fic and my vocabulary is not that good so pardon me for using the same words over and over again...
> 
> Sorry if it's confusing or boring or anything lmao I just wrote whatever comes to mind and I got lazy when I was about to edit it but THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME <3
> 
> \- shy


	6. First Elimination

Friends.

That's what they are now.

Come to think of it, Kyungsoo really did need someone he can call a friend - well of course aside from Taemin and Jimin. Another friend won't hurt, right?

Kyungsoo and Jongin has shared a smile after Kyungsoo accepted Jongin's offer of being friends.

“So, can I now know why you decided to join my Selection?”

“Well...”

“We're friends now. Friends don't keep secrets from each other.” Jongin guilt trips Kyungsoo but it honestly has no effect on Kyungsoo _(read: yet)_. It doesn't affect Kyungsoo that much but he's going to tell him anyways. Lying is not his best thing.

“I'm only saying this because I need to let this off my chest.” Kyungsoo warns him. “And no, it's not because you are guilt tripping me or something.”

Jongin chuckles. “Go on then.”

“We need the money.”

“The money? So you joined for the money? Does it include the crown?” Jongin looked at him, expression unreadable.

“Of course not! We only need enough money - the compensation money - and after earning a bit maybe I can finally be able to get out of this palace.”

“Oh.” Jongin’s face looked astonished.

“I didn't mean to offend you but you wanted to know the truth.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Besides, I’m really not interested with the crown.”

“So what for?” Jongin interrogated more. “The money, I mean. What do you need it for?”

“I'm a Five, Your Highness. Money doesn't grow on trees in a caste like mine.”

Jongin knew what the other was talking about. Money was an issue when you are lower than a Four. “So you've been struggling for years?”

“Yes.”

“How bad?”

“You don't have to know.”

“But I want to.”

“I’m not telling you Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin's voice was rigorous. All those years of practicing his cold appearance luckily helped.

Kyungsoo sighed before answering. “Sometimes we don't have enough money to buy food for a day. It’s that bad.”

“And you're a Five?”

“Do you have to repeat it over and over again?” Kyungsoo jokes, lightly chuckling in hopes of lightening the mood up, but Jongin was not having any of it. “Hey. I told you, you didn't have to know.”

“It's just... you are a Five. I wonder how the castes lower than you feels like. God! How did I not know this?”

“Hey it's not exactly you're fault, okay?” Kyungsoo tries to convince the younger male but Jongin's expression didn't change.

Kyungsoo squeezed the younger man's hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“It's not your fault Jongin.” Kyungsoo repeats. “Stop thinking about it. You'll just stress yourself out.”

Kyungsoo pats the younger's hand lightly before making his move and standing up. “My 5 minutes is up. I don't want to sit here with you any longer.” Kyungsoo teases.

Jongin laughs at him and Kyungsoo thanks the heaven above. He realized that sadness doesn't suit the crown prince.

“It was nice talking to you Kyungsoo _._ I'll be sure to keep you around for long, _my Lord._ ” Jongin teases back.

“Okay, that's it. I'm pulling out of this friendship. Goodbye.” Kyungsoo cheekily responds.

Kyungsoo thought they were off to a good start - and he surprisingly likes it.

The crown prince was not that bad after all.

 

\--

 

History class was next after the 5-minute talk with the crown prince. They were inside the Great Hall when Heechul and another man beside him, arrived.

“Good morning. As you all may know, this morning is all about history.” Heechul states.

“Why do we need to study this? History is so boring.” Moonkyu whined to one of his friends.

“History is something you have to know by heart if you want to be the future prince.” Heechul starts the discussion as if he heard what Moonkyu said. “It is such an important factor to our kingdom. It built Greille Kingdom to what it is today.”

“Oh my god look at Moonkyu!” Jimin pointed at the mentioned male who was obviously getting furious.

“Sir Heechul sure knows how to annoy him.” Taemin says. Kyungsoo was about to say something when Heechul beat him to it.

“Lord Jimin, Lord Taemin. Please listen to the lesson.” Heechul raised his eyebrow, arms crossed on his chest, looking at the two noisy Selected. Kyungsoo snickered at them.

“You're no exemption, Lord Kyungsoo.” Heechul glares at the wide-eyed male. “Now please listen to what I'm saying or I'm kicking you three out. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir Heechul.” the three answered, sporting a kicked expression.

They heard a snicker on their left where Moonkyu was and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes.

“Beside me is Ms. Victoria. She will be your History teacher. I hope all of you pay attention to your classes.” Heechul says, turning his head to the woman beside her. “If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me.” he added before nodding at Ms. Victoria and leaving the room.

 

\--

 

As what Heechul said, the whole morning was spent studying history. Kyungsoo surprisingly found it interesting when their History teacher started discussing about the previous kings and queens of Greille. Although, all throughout the discussion, he would notice Jongin walking outside the Great Hall - going unnoticed by everyone except Kyungsoo of course - talking to Heechul about something he knew was of importance.

 

When lunchtime came, Kyungsoo was seated on his usual seat and he can see Moonkyu talking buoyantly with Jongin.

Jongin was enjoying his chat with Moonkyu and his friends for the duration of their lunch time and Kyungsoo found it annoying. Not because he was jealous. Nope. It was because Moonkyu was acting differently whenever he was with the crown prince.

_Two faced brat._

He actually felt bad for Jongin. If he was to get betrothed to Moonkyu, he'd be marrying someone who acts nice when he's around and someone who acts like a spoiled brat when the crown prince is not with him.

While Moonkyu was chatting with Jongin (and Kyungsoo unconsciously glancing every once in a while), Haeun was getting _most_ of Kyungsoo's attention. The little princess kept on telling him about her collection of dolls and toys and how she wanted to play with Kyungsoo because her Jongin oppa was getting busier as each day passed.

When lunch time was over, the Selected went back to the Great Hall for yet another lesson - this time it was Law class. Another boring subject for everyone (and Kyungsoo). But he sure do hope that he find it interesting too, just like how he did with History class.

 

\--

 

As what Kyungsoo expected, Law Class was boring. It was more boring than History Class, but Kyungsoo has survived so he deemed it okay to learn the subject - maybe he can use this when he's back to his normal life outside the palace. It was after their Law class when Jongin reappeared in the Great Hall, but choosing to directly talk to Heechul first, before greeting the Selected and once again leaving the hall.

“Okay gentlemen, I have an announcement to make.” Heechul starts.

“As you all know, not everyone will have the chance to stay in this palace for long.” Heechul says earning small whispers from everyone - because everyone knew what it meant. They knew the time has come and Heechul voiced it their prediction out loud.

“It's the first elimination.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo found it unbelievable. They have only stayed for a day yet it was already the first elimination. Jongin was quite in a hurry in finding his future husband, wasn't he?

“Prince Jongin has given all of you a chance to get to know each other and with that chance, he got to decide who will stay, and who will leave.” Heechul says. “Although the crown prince found everyone pleasing, all of you know that this is still a competition and only one can be the future husband of the crown prince.”

Jongin decided to appear in that moment and stood beside Heechul.

“Believe me when I say that you all are an amazing person so I genuinely hope we can stay as friends after this elimination.” Jongin stated, looking at everyone and finally landing his eyes on Kyungsoo for a bit longer.

“Once you get to your rooms, a single rose placed on top of your bed means...” Heechul sighed. “It means you're going home first thing tomorrow.”

Gasps emanated from the Great Hall along with the whispers of anxiety and nervousness.

“This is the only time I wish I would not get any rose.” Kyungsoo heard a whisper beside him. Taemin.

Taemin glanced at Kyungsoo - a nervous smile on his lips. Kyungsoo smiled back at Taemin, patting the latter’s back for comfort.

That was when Kyungsoo looked around the hall and he noticed that everyone looked nervous, and truthfully speaking, so was he. He knew Jongin mentioned something to him about the two of them being _friends_ and even asked him if he wanted to stay for a while. The crown prince even knew that he needed to stay for long to earn some money.

But what if... Jongin got offended and decided to eliminate him? That's a possibility, right?

Kyungsoo shook his head, getting rid of his thought. Jongin said he'd keep him a bit longer, right? He believed in Jongin. He will believe in the crown prince's words.

“You may now proceed to your room.” He heard his royal advisor say, “Good luck to all of you.”

Kyungsoo knew it was for the whole selected participants, but somehow his hyung's eyes were directed only to him. Aside from Heechul, something - or rather someone beside Heechul was stealing his attention. That someone was also looking at him - and only him - with that not-so-innocuous smile on his lips.

Kim Jongin.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was surprisingly dreading coming back to his room. He shouldn't be nervous but something inside him was making him nervous. And that smile on Jongin is saying something.

Should he still hold on to Jongin's words of letting him stay? Was he getting eliminated for telling the truth? Kyungsoo mentally face palmed himself for being too honest with the crown prince.

_So much for bringing money inside the household, Do Kyungsoo. Now you're getting eliminated._

Kyungsoo's steps were heavy, he felt like he was dragging it with him instead of the other way around. Taemin and Jimin were as much as worried as him. No one was talking but the three of them wished that they would all pass this elimination. It was too early to leave. His stay was too short and he needed more time. A few more walks and Kyungsoo is in front of his room.

“Good luck Kyungsoo.” Taemin and Jimin wished.

“Good luck to you both, too.” Kyungsoo replies.

Taemin and Jimin nods at Kyungsoo before leaving to their own room. Kyungsoo stood a bit longer outside, staring at the door.

Jongdae who has been looking at Kyungsoo weirdly, held the door knob, twisting it open for the doe-eyed male.

“Did you want me to open the door Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“N-No hyung. It's okay. I can do it.” Jongdae nods, letting go of the door knob.

“Oh, by the way, Prince Jongin stopped by a while ago.” Kyungsoo's heartbeat stopped, then Jongdae continued. “Although it was strange, since everyone knows you are all inside the Great Hall by that hour so it's obvious he would not see you.”

Then it hit Kyungsoo. Jongin came over to place a rose inside his room. He lied. The crown prince was not going to keep him any longer in the palace.

“He didn't come see me hyung.”

Kyungsoo softly whispered before he fully opened his door - not minding the still talking Officer Kim Jongdae - revealing his humongous room that somehow felt too cramped for Kyungsoo. He tuned the officer out after knowing Jongin came by his room and that information breaks his heart. Truth be told, he was not ready to come home yet.

Baekhyun, Minseok and Junmyeon were on the couch doing whatever chores they were doing. Ignoring his three maid friends - who greeted him with a smile - he brisk walked towards his bed, eyes getting wider than normal; fear clearly evident in his eyes and facial expression.

“What's wrong Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked the still horrified looking man staring wide eyed at his bed, voice laced with concern for the younger male.

Kyungsoo didn't hear a single word though.

He should have expected this. Right when Jongdae said that the crown prince stopped by a while ago, he knew he should've expected this. But he still held on to Jongin's words. He believed in the man because he thought they were friends now. But he guess it was only him who was serious in this friendship.

Because situated right on top of his bed was the sole reason of Kyungsoo's fear.

His heart dropped.

 

Kyungsoo got a _rose_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!  
> Okay, I think this has gone completely off the original plot but yeah... still, I hope you liked it! <3


	7. Late Night Talk

Kyungsoo was running.

He kept on running faster than he ever thought he can - running his way past Minho and Jongdae; the maids walking to and fro the hallway doing their chores; through numerous hallways turning left and right while remembering the correct way; then down the stair; and more running until he's almost out of the palace.

He was running towards the garden, hoping _he_ would be there by now. He needed an explanation or else his mind would blow.

Then he remembered Heechul. He knew going out without permission was breaking the rules and he sure was going to get in trouble for not asking Heechul's permission; and remembering Minho or Jongdae who was desperately calling for him, asking him where he was headed to. But he badly needs an explanation now. He needs to talk to Kim Jongin.

He needs to stay a bit more.

And maybe... just maybe...

He wanted to stay longer.

 

So Kyungsoo kept on running until he reached the glass door that would lead him out to the garden. Once he was past the glass door, he searched the whole garden, shifting his gaze left and right and then to the fountain. There he saw the man he wanted to talk to - tall, lean with his posture as proper as what a prince should be - his left side profile facing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo won't admit it to himself, but watching the crown prince underneath the glowing moonlight makes him strikingly good, even more than Jongin already was. His soft hair, gently swaying along with the wind; a smile pasted on his lips; and his eyes sparkling like the stars twinkling up above.

Kyungsoo’s heart is beating fast at the sight. But he refuse to acknowledge it.

_It’s just because of the elimination and the rose, Kyungsoo. Nothing more._

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo called out the man in front of him - breath still unsteady.

The crown prince spun around facing the doe-eyed male, eyes softening as he watches the other walking closer to him - his gentle smile getting bigger unconsciously.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Wh-What's this?” He raised the rose he was holding all this time. He plucked the note tied to the rose and showed it to Jongin.

 

_Meet me at the garden, **my Lord**._

_\- KJI_

 

“Exactly what it means.”

“W-Why did you ask me to meet you here? Why did you give me a rose? A-Are you sending me home?”

Jongin shakes his head.

“Of course not _my Lord_. I’m a man of my words. I meant it when I said that I'm keeping you here longer, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo can finally breathe - but something inside him was raging with fire.

“You jerk! Why did you have to give me a rose, too?!” Kyungsoo snapped at the crown prince. Jongin was obviously shocked at the older male's sudden outburst - which honestly looked cute to Jongin. The older male was furrowing his eyebrows, glaring ( _cutely_ ) at him and his lips pursed, not to mention his free hand was curled up into a fist.

 _Certainly cute._ Jongin thought.

“I added a note. The others didn't have one!” Jongin defends himself.

“How would I know that?! Did you know how nervous I was when Jongdae hyung told me that you stopped by my room! And then I saw the rose on my bed! I really thought you were sending me home!” Kyungsoo fights. “You could have just given the note! You didn't have to attach it to the rose, Jongin!”

But instead of an explanation, all he got was a shrug - and another smile.

 

“I still can't believe you gave me a damn rose, Kim Jongin.”

“I already apologized to you a hundred times. When will you let it go?” Jongin whines, lips forming a pout.

They were sitting beside each other, near the fountain.

Kyungsoo arched his eyebrow at the younger male who was now pouting. He truthfully wasn't ready for that _(cute)_ attack. Jongin was always the prim and proper type; the masculine, vigorous type, and this Jongin - who was pouting and now mumbling something that Kyungsoo can't comprehend - was no doubt, something new for Kyungsoo.

“But why did you ask me to meet you here, Jongin?”

“Uhm... nothing? I just wanted to see you tonight. I wanted to talk to someone... talk to you.” Jongin explained, hands moving clumsily around.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks getting hot at Jongin's words. He was blushing.

“M-Me?”

“Yeah.” Jongin was rubbing his nape, clearly embarrassed. “You're the first friend I made. I can easily talk to you without minding my real status - a crown prince.”

An unknowing smile was making its way past Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin is really just a softie, isn't he?

“You never had a friend before?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No.” the crown prince was wearing a smile but Kyungsoo was sure that somewhere deep within, the younger was so sad and alone. “Since I was a child, my parents always made me study; I read books here and there; they hired tutors to teach me the correct way of being a crown prince; made me practice sports like equestrianism and archery; and even taught me Taekwondo. Being the crown prince who is next in line, I never had actual fun during my childhood. It was all work, work and work.”

“Jongin, that's... I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo felt bad for the younger male. They may have insufficient amount of money but at least he remembered having fun; playing outside their house with his brother; and he even remembered having picnics with his family despite the tight budget.

“You don't have to say sorry, Kyungsoo. This is what I'm expected to do. Honestly I have expected my life to turn this way the moment I realized I was a crown prince.”

“But you were always alone?”

“Well mostly. But when I turned six, Sehun came to the palace.”

“Sehun?”

“My cousin, but I treat him more like my real brother.”

“Is he a prince too?”

“Yeah. He’s a prince, too. My father brought him here when he realized I was getting lonely in the palace. He said that kids my age should have a little fun, but not too much. So I think not all of my childhood memories were sad.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s back in their kingdom. He's finishing his studies but he said he'll be back again soon to visit.”

“I assume he's not a crown prince since he can stay here for long?”

“He has an older brother, Seunghun hyung. So Sehun doesn't have a big responsibility. He’s mostly free to linger around, unlike crown princes like me and Seunghun hyung. Luckily, when I was fourteen Haeun was born.”

“You must have been so happy when Haeunnie came, right?”

“Haeunnie?”

“O-Oh. Princess Haeun.”

Jongin laughed. “It's okay Kyungsoo. I always see you talking with Haeunnie. I just didn't know you were that close.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo shyly smiled. “She talks to me every meal time. She’s so cute I couldn't resist talking to the princess.”

“I know she is. She takes up almost all of her attitudes from me.” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows as a way of showing off and teasing.

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “I highly doubt it though.”

“Hey!” Jongin once again whines and then chuckled, Kyungsoo laughing along.

“Haeun actually talks about you a lot when we're together. ‘Kyungsoo oppa this Kyungsoo oppa that’.”

“She does?”

“Yeah. She loves you so much. She told me she wants me to marr-” Jongin coughs, not finishing what he was saying.

“What was that?”

“Uh nothing. Nevermind.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo was having second thoughts on letting it go but he did.

“But you know what, I’m so glad I met you Kyungsoo. You're one of a kind.” the crown prince turned his head towards Kyungsoo. “You were the first person to ever treat me like this.”

“Treat you like what?!”

Now it was Jongin's turn to raise an eyebrow. He raised his hand, ready to count with his fingers. “You called me informally - you called me Jongin the first time we met. You called me a jerk. I remember you, glaring at me before and you glared at me again a while ago.”

“When did I glare at you?!”

“When I was talking with Moonkyu. During lunch time.”

“What?” Kyungsoo doesn't remember glaring at the crown prince. But then again, maybe he was glaring at Moonkyu, and the crown prince was mistaken. “I wasn't glaring at you! I was glaring at Moonkyu!”

“Lord Moonkyu? Why are you glaring at him? He's nice.”

“Nice?” Kyungsoo scoffed.

“Do you know him?” Jongin asked. “Oh wait. He's from Aletheia, too. You know him, don't you? Are you friends?”

Kyungsoo nods his head up and down.

“More like enemies.” Kyungsoo mumbles. “He's not that nice Jongin.”

“Really? He seems nice to me though and I like talking to him. In fact I like him.”

“Y-You like him?”

“Yeah. He’s my friend now. Kyungsoo, he's really nice when you get to know him better.”

“Well that's not what I experienced back in Aletheia.”

“Do you hate Lord Moonkyu?”

“N-No. But he hates me.”

“And why is that?”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms, staring at a faraway distance, contemplating whether he should tell the crown prince or not. But they're friends, and friends tell each other everything.

“I dated his brother for years. But we broke up the night I submitted my application for your Selection. He broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo.”

“You want to know something interesting?” Kyungsoo asked, bittersweet smile visible. “I participated in your Selection because Moonkyu’s brother, my ex-boyfriend - Chanyeol - told me to do so. I had so many questions that night. Why would Chanyeol let me go? Why did I let Chanyeol decide for me? Why did you have to have a Selection? Maybe that's why I hated you at first - plus you looked so arrogant on television.” Kyungsoo was muttering the last part of his sentence but unfortunately Jongin heard it and retaliated with a _Hey! I do not look arrogant on television, or in person!_ to which Kyungsoo ignored.

“Chanyeol and I have been friends since I was five years old. He’s a year older than me. My stepmother and his mom are best friends, and so Chanyeol and I became best friends too. But it bud into romance and we ended up together. Moonkyu hated the fact that I was dating his brother - don't ask me why, I don't know why too. And then your Selection happened and my stepmom wanted me to participate in it and then unfortunately _(or not)_ I got chosen which made Moonkyu's anger in me, grow.”

“Wait, your stepmom wanted you to participate?”

“Yeah. She was so happy when I got in and you know what? She has been a fan of you since you were a child. She said you looked so cute.”

“I know I’m cute.” Kyungsoo’s scrunched up - mock disgusted - face made Jongin laugh.

“Anyway! When my stepmom married my dad, she vowed to marry me off to you. I remember my stepmom was so sure I would marry you in the future.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. Funny right? When she heard about your Selection, she persuaded me to join and although she doesn't mention about her adoration to you anymore these past years - she would always use money as an excuse for me to join - but seriously, I think my stepmom still wants me to end up marrying you so she could call you his son too. She loves you that much.” Kyungsoo stopped to look at the crown prince’s reaction. “S-Sorry I’m talking too much, am I?”

“It’s okay. I like this side of you.” Jongin spills out, appalling Kyungsoo and the crown prince himself. “I-I wish I could meet your mother soon. She's a loving mother.” Jongin supplies as to not make the atmosphere awkward.

“Sh-She is. I bet she'd panic when she meets you. Maybe then she'll stop pestering me to m-marry you.” Kyungsoo realized what they were talking about and he just wanted to run off and never face the crown prince again. _Kyungsoo stop talking about marriage!_ Kyungsoo chastised himself.

“Do you really not want to marry me?” the crown prince asked, voice so small Kyungsoo almost didn’t quite catch it. Almost.

“What did you say?” he had to ask again but the other didn’t want to repeat himself.

“N-Nothing.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed at that, deciding to change the topic again. “Y-You want to know more?”

“What?”

“Chanyeol was the one who convinced me to finally join. He said I should try for the sake of my stepmom, and for my sake too. He was also worried that when I marry him, I'd be down to a Seven. Oh I forgot to mention, my stepmom is obsessed with the caste system.”

“Is that another reason why she wants you to marry me? So you could be a One?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo admits.

“Don’t you see yourself being a One and living in this palace?”

“Honestly? No.” Kyungsoo answered and he missed the hurt expression the man beside him displayed. “I’m leaving in a few weeks. I promised Chanyeol I'd try and when I’m out of this palace, I’m going back to him. I promised him that. You’d let me leave, right?”

“O-Of course.”

Somehow, Kyungsoo felt disappointed. He’s feeling weird.

“Oh wait, that is, if Chanyeol would still want me back after all this.”

“Why wouldn't he?”

“The day I left for the Selection, I saw him with someone. They looked too close to be _just_ friends.” it shocked Kyungsoo that when he shared it to Jongin, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

“But you don't know that. Maybe they were just friends?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Then if he’s something more than a friend, I'd be happy to go to Aletheia and drag you back to the palace myself. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

“That would be scandalous! Of course you’ll have your husband next to you. I don't want to be a third party.” Kyungsoo says. Jongin pouted and the older found it really cute. Jongin was like a bear. A cute little baby bear. He was smiling widely when he hear Jongin mumble something about third parties and husband. Kyungsoo didn’t understand it so he shrugged it off.

 

_“You don't have to be the third party. I'd be more than happy to have you as my husband, my Lord.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaaay I hope that was not a disappointment...
> 
> and I'm sorry it took longer than I expected. I had this ready last Monday but I got sick so... late update it is!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story. I love yall <3


	8. I Like You

“Kyungsoo, can I ask you something?” Jongin looked up from the ground, focusing his gaze on the smaller guy beside him.

“Sure.”

“Do you still love Lord Moonkyu's brother?”

“I-I...” Kyungsoo stuttered, not expecting that question. “I think I do. I still love Chanyeol. I mean it's not that easy to forget someone you have been loving for years.” Kyungsoo answered, eyes focused on a distant spot somewhere ahead of him, lips tight in a line.

Jongin's mood suddenly became gloomy - as well as his emotions but Kyungsoo was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice.

“So I’m guessing, Chanyeol’s your true love?”

“Hmm? It's too early to say, but spending the rest of my life with him isn't that bad.” Kyungsoo stated, looking at Jongin, tilting his head while asking his own question. “Have you ever fallen in love, Jongin?”

“No.”

“Not even once?”

“Nope.” Jongin shook his head. “Being a One, and a crown prince at the same time has its disadvantages... a lot actually. I didn't meet a lot of people back then and I was destined to hold my own Selection - a selection where I'm not even sure if I'd find my true love in it.” the crown prince lets out an audible sigh. “True love is a sacred feeling that One's can only get out of pure luck. The chance of getting my true love is close to nothing. So you're really lucky to have met someone you love, Kyungsoo.”

“Hey, don't lose hope. The King met the Queen and look at them now - so in love with each other.” Kyungsoo tried to encourage the other, successfully doing so when he saw a hint of a smile on the crown prince's lips. “Furthermore, there's 27 participants in your Selection. Maybe one of them is your true love.”

“I’m eliminating some of them tomorrow, remember? And why only 27? I thought you’re 28 in total?”

“Hey I'm not included. I don't think we'll be perfect for each other. I don't like you _that_ way and I think you don't like me _that_ way either.” Kyungsoo laughs at his own comment. Jongin stays silent.

“Why would you think that? You’re not that hard to like, Kyungsoo.”

“I doubt it. I’m not the type to be liked by everyone. Chanyeol just so happens to be my best friend. We stayed together for long. He got to know me before we had a relationship.”

“Kyungsoo. Stop saying that you're an unlikeable person! Because I like you.” Jongin didn’t think he’d blurt it out loudly, with his eyes twice as its normal size, he turned his gaze towards the older. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at what he heard from the crown prince, too.

 _Did I hear it right? Jongin likes me?! As in like_ like _?! This can't be right._

_But..._

“J-Jong-”

“As-As a friend!” Jongin quickly says. “I like you as a f-friend, _my Lord_.”

Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly, scratching the side of his neck while looking at anything that isn't the tan male, while Jongin was avoiding his stare. They sat beside each other rather awkward and uncomfortable now. They kept on squirming on their seat, trying to think of a topic that could dissipate the awkward tension surrounding them. Kyungsoo roamed his gaze everywhere, eyes landing on the officer who was guarding by the door this late at night. That's when he remembered something.

“Oh my god Heechul hyung!” Kyungsoo blurted out, only remembering now that he sneaked out of the palace.

“What about him?”

“I have to go Jongin! I-I sneaked out of my room. Heechul hyung must have known I'm missing and Jongdae hyung must be looking for me everywhere.” Kyungsoo stood up, saying his goodbye and goodnight to the crown prince when Jongin stopped him.

“Don't go yet. I asked permission from Heechul hyung before giving you the rose.”

“What? Y-You did?”

“Yes. I knew you'd get in trouble if you went out at night so I asked his permission in advance.”

“Thank god! I thought he'd have my head for breakfast tomorrow.”

A soft chuckle was heard from Jongin. “But who is Jongdae hyung?”

“Jongdae hyung? Officer Kim. The one on sentry outside my room.”

“The taller one or the smaller one?”

“Smaller. The taller's Officer Choi.”

“You really know your staff, don't you?”

“Of course. I'll be spending my time with them so might as well get to know them, right?”

“You're a nice person Kyungsoo, and easy to get along with.”

“I’m really not, but thanks I guess.”

Silence engulfed them again after that. Both were staring at the skies above, not a single word was blurted out, but it was still comfortable for the both of them.

Kyungsoo was busy admiring the sky, the moon and the stars busy admiring them that he didn't notice Jongin shifting his gaze to the other male. He watched the other male with a smile on his face, admiring the other's presence beside him just like how the older was admiring the stars above.

Kyungsoo, feeling that someone was staring at him, looked to his side, returning the gaze the crown prince was giving him.

“What? I-Is there something on my face?”

“No. You're just too cute.”

“I-I'm not cute!”

“You are though.”

“I’m not.”

“But you are!”

“Kim Jongin I am not cute.”

“Yes you are!”

Their fight continued for a bit more and Jongin should have known when to stop teasing the other because right after a little more bickering, he received a harsh punch on his arm. Jongin can only whimper in pain - because it does hurt, a lot.

 

That night, Jongin discovered two more things about Do Kyungsoo: he hates when he is being called cute, adorable or any sort of adjective similar to that; and the older male can punch hard when he’s annoyed or mad.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo woke up earlier than usual. The fact that Jongin and he had a heart to heart talk last night made him feel light. It was nice being honest to Jongin. He didn't have to feel guilty every time.

But one thing that also kept him awake was the elimination. Sure, he was safe, but he was anxious to know if Jongin has eliminated Taemin and Jimin. How could he forget to ask the crown prince last night?!

So when Baekhyun barged into his room wearing a shocked face once he saw Kyungsoo sitting on his bed - already up and awake, Kyungsoo gave him a smug grin.

“You're up early today. Can't sleep?” Baekhyun strode towards the doe-eye's bed, sitting on the edge of it.

“Good morning to you too, Baekhyun hyung.” Baekhyun just gave out a smile.

“Since you're awake, my life is a bit easier today. I’ll get your bath ready first and then I'll find you something to wear.” Kyungsoo nods, stretching his arms for a bit before standing up and following the maid into the bathroom.

Saying that Kyungsoo has already adjusted to the life in the palace is kind of an exaggeration. He has adjusted, yes, but he still misses his life outside the palace. He was wholeheartedly thankful that he got to meet his three hyungs, Officer Kim, his Heechul hyung and most importantly, the crown prince Kim Jongin. He was extra thankful to Jongin since the man was wholeheartedly willing to help him during his stay in the palace.

“Kyungsoo? Are you drowning in there?” It was Minseok. “Baekhyun said you've been inside the bathroom for quite some time now.”

“I'm fine hyung.”

“Oh. Okay. Hurry up Kyung! Breakfast is in 30 minutes.”

“Okay!”

Kyungsoo stood up from the bathtub, wearing his bathrobe before getting out of the bathroom and when he got out, Baekhyun has his outfit ready for the day.

 

The first person Kyungsoo saw when he came into the dining hall was Jimin.

“Jimin!” Kyungsoo excitedly hugged the other male who was hugging him just as much.

“Kyungsoo, thank god you're here! Have you seen Taemin?”

“No. He's not here yet?”

“I think not. I haven't seen him yet.”

“Who are you guys looking for?”

Kyungsoo and Jimin turned around to see Taemin happily waving at them.

“Taemin!!”

The three boys mentally sighed in relief that they would be sticking with each other for a couple more weeks, or maybe days.

 

21 Selected ate their breakfast quietly. The royal family was not present at the table that morning. Kyungsoo guessed that they were with the eliminated participants.

7 out of the 28 Selected were eliminated - including Jeon Jinwon, the other participant from Aletheia and one of Moonkyu's friends, Son Minsoo. Although Kyungsoo knew Moonkyu felt sad, the latter didn't let his feelings show. He was the usual Moonkyu that Kyungsoo always see.

Of course Kyungsoo was glad that he and his friends were safe, but he can't help but feel sad for the eliminated participants. He even felt guilty. Some of those 7 Selected dreamt of becoming a part of this Selection... and then there was him - a man who joined by mistake and who _luckily_ got chosen to stay.

Kyungsoo was feeling extremely guilty.

 

Most of their morning was spent in their own room. Heechul, feeling the gloominess that was surrounding the Great Hall, halted the lectures earlier. He let them off in advance, knowing full well that the gloominess might just affect their studies.

Kyungsoo trekked the long way to his room feeling rather tired when he has done nothing the whole morning. Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Minseok were playing board games - Baekhyun and Minseok sprawled out on the floor while Junmyeon was sitting - when he entered the room. The three maids stopped what they were doing when the door opened to reveal the younger male, three pair of eyes all focused on Kyungsoo.

“Why aren’t you in class?” Junmyeon half scolded.

“Lecture ended early Junmyeon hyung. Everyone was surprisingly feeling down today so Heechul hyung decided to stop the class earlier.”

“Oh. Are you- Are you okay?”

“Yes Junmyeon hyung.”

“Are you sure? You look... down?”

“I'll be fine hyung. I just need some sleep.”

Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun, Minseok and Junmyeon before burrowing himself to the comfort of his bed.

 

Thankfully, when Kyungsoo woke up two hours before lunch, his guilty feeling has subsided and it totally slipped out of his mind - so he was back to his old self again. Baekhyun and Junmyeon were reading something while Xiumin was at the foot of his bed, curled up like a hamster - sleeping peacefully. Kyungsoo smiled at the older’s sleeping face.

“Sorry Kyung. He was watching over you and then a few minutes later he fell asleep too. Don't worry. I’ll scold him for sleeping on your bed.”

“Don't worry Junmyeon hyung. It's more than okay. You guys can sleep whenever you want on my bed. I really don't mind. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon smiled at him.

Baekhyun also smiled at Kyungsoo, soft gaze directed towards the youngest male. “We're so lucky to have you as our master.” Kyungsoo grimaced at that. “You are so nice and you take care of us so much too. So thank you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blushed at the compliment. He smiled bashfully at his hyungs before hopping out of his bed, careful not to make any sudden movement that could wake the sleeping man up. When he was standing, he tucked the blanket on Minseok before taking a seat next to Baekhyun.

 

\--

 

Sitting next to Baekhyun was the biggest mistake of Kyungsoo's life. The older male was - in no doubt - a big blabbermouth. He completely tossed away the book he was reading just so he can pester Kyungsoo and Junmyeon - although it was mostly Kyungsoo since he know almost everything about the oldest - and Baekhyun has been interrogating him for minutes now.

“So you mean to say, Prince Jongin and you, are _just_ friends?!”

“Yes Baekhyun hyung. Nothing more.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the older, but the blush on his cheeks has gone unnoticed by the maid.

“Oh I highly doubt it! Who meets his _friend_ outside, late at night?! I bet my job and my life, you and the crown prince will marry each other.”

“We're not like that! He-He doesn't like me _that_ way!” Baekhyun raised his eyebrow.

“And how do you know that?”

“I-I- I just know it okay?!” Kyungsoo stuttered - frustrated, he slumped on the chair he was sitting on and crossed his arms, eyes avoiding Baekhyun's.

“Oh trust me Kyungsoo, my gut instinct never fails.”

“Stop it Baek hyung! Junmyeon hyung help me!”

“Sorry Kyungsoo. Once Baekhyun starts, no one can stop him. Oh wait! I think Jongdae can. There was this one time when Jongd-”

“Hush it Jun!” Baekhyun scolds the older and Junmyeon was clearly not amused. “I'm your hyung!”

While Baekhyun and Junmyeon was bickering, an idea suddenly popped in Kyungsoo's mind. “Should I call Jongdae hyung then?”

Baekhyun's wide eyed reaction peaked Kyungsoo's desire of calling the officer. “Nu-uh! He's on duty now.”

“You are on duty too, you know?”

“Well... whatever! Call Jongdae if you want then.”

“Okay then. I will!” Kyungsoo challenged, standing up and running to the door.

 

Kyungsoo did call Jongdae inside his room - even asking Officer Choi to join them, but the latter declined, saying that at least one of them should stay and guard the room.

Jongdae was unsure if it was really okay to leave Officer Choi behind but the other assured him it was totally fine. When Jongdae stepped inside the doe-eye's room, his eyes focused on the sleeping male on the bed, and everything - or everyone - was immediately ignored by the officer. But a little pulling on the officer and threatening of waking the older up - courtesy of, of course, Byun Baekhyun - the officer agreed on having a little chat with them.

And oh boy does Kyungsoo regret inviting the officer inside. Because Baekhyun, Jongdae and Junmyeon were all teaming up on him - teasing him; and making him admit that Jongin and him were more than friends.

“We are just friends! How many times do I have to say it?”

“But how about yesterday? He gave you a rose!” cue Kyungsoo's blush. “That’s not something friends do, Kyungsoo! Besides, your pinkish cheeks doesn't agree with you!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he cupped both his cheeks hoping to at least hide his _blushing_. “Well that was-”

Before Kyungsoo could finish his defensive explanation, he got interrupted when the door to his room opened - revealing a sassy and very impatient Kim Heechul.

“Do Kyungsoo it's lunch time. What are you still doing here?” Heechul asked, eyeing the four boys huddled up on the couch and the floor. Minseok woke up at the sudden outburst of the royal advisor, clearly confused at what's happening. “Prince Jongin was looking for you.” Heechul added.

“Prince Jo-Jongin?” Kyungsoo wanted to wipe out the teasing smirk off of Baekhyun and Jongdae. Junmyeon was trying to hide his teasing smile, but was failing miserably.

“Yeah. He wanted to come get you himself but Luhan started a conversation with him so he just can't leave the dining hall. Now come on! Lunch is served.” Kyungsoo nods and stood up, whacking the three males who was teasing him nonstop.

“Kim Jongdae, go back to your post!” Heechul yells before leaving and Jongdae scrambled to get up.

 

\--

 

Heechul noticed the excited glint Kyungsoo had when he entered the dining hall, eyes focused on a certain male. Kyungsoo was smiling brightly towards Jongin - who was still busy talking to Luhan - but his smile got wiped off when Jongin only gave him a glance and a somewhat sullen face. The crown prince only sent him a small smile, so small Kyungsoo couldn't almost see it. Kyungsoo didn't know what was wrong.

 

When everyone was settled down on their own seats, Heechul announced something Kyungsoo was not at all looking forward to doing.

“This afternoon, we will be learning horseback riding!” Heechul excitedly announced. “And this time, the crown prince, Your Highness Kim Jongin will be joining us in practicing.”

20 participants expressed their happiness, but one did not.

 

Kyungsoo was not good in horseback riding, or in any sports for that matter.

To make it worse, Kim Jongin was joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Kyungsoo to like Jongin already?!!
> 
> MEEEEEE!!
> 
> So I need to make kyungsoo like jongin now ugh can I just skip to the kaisoo fluff?! lmao don't mind me...
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. I'll update tomorrow (I think) I have the next episode ready *wink*


	9. Accident

Jongin's horseback riding skills was like a professional's. All Kyungsoo knows is that the younger has been trained since he was a child, but he didn't expect the crown prince to be _that_ good. Everyone was clapping their hands when Prince Jongin came back - still on top of his black horse. Everyone, including Kyungsoo.

“Wow! You were great Your Highness!” one of the Selected, Kim Wonsik, praised the crown prince.

“Thank you, Lord Wonsik. This has been one of my hobbies since I was a boy, and I'd like to share this hobby of mine, to all of you.”

“There are five horse riding coaches with us today.” Heechul introduced the five horse riding coaches standing behind him. “Each of them will be teaching you and they will guide you to the proper way of horseback riding. Your Highness, Prince Jongin will also be guiding you along with the five horse riding coaches.”

An uproar of ensued after Heechul announced the participation of the crown prince but all Kyungsoo could think about was not to fall from the horse and hurt himself.

Why did the crown prince have to love horseback riding?

 

A few hours after they started the horseback riding lesson, Kyungsoo wanted to give up. One of the coaches were giving all her attention on him since he didn't know a single thing about Equestrianism. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, Taemin knows how to ride a horse and Jimin was a fast learner. So Kyungsoo was stuck with one of the equestrian who was trying her hardest to teach Kyungsoo the proper way.

There were only a few Selected who didn't know how to ride a horse - the lower castes, needless to say - so the coaches only had a little trouble. As Kyungsoo roamed his sight around, he saw something that would give an answer to his confusion.

Next to him was Moonkyu who was getting his horseback riding lesson from - no other than the crown prince himself - Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo watched them getting intimate while laughing their asses off. What were they even laughing about? Kyungsoo wanted to know!

Moonkyu and Jongin were both still standing on the ground when Jongin whispered something to Moonkyu and he nodded at whatever the tan male said to him. Then Moonkyu placed his foot on the saddle stirrup, pushing himself up - with the help of the crown prince, of course - until he settled on his saddle seat, all the while Kyungsoo watched as Jongin held Moonkyu by the waist, helping the other one up. The two strolled around the vicinity with Jongin holding the horse’s rein, guiding it, while Moonkyu was riding the horse, smile worth a billion dollar.

Come to think of it, Kyungsoo realized that Jongin has not coming anywhere near him the entire afternoon. The crown prince was busy helping others but not him. Did he do something to upset the younger? Did he get offended by what he revealed yesterday? But Heechul hyung said that Jongin wanted to fetch him during lunch. Something must've gone wrong.

“What's gotten you in a bad mood, Kyungsoo?” Heechul asked his advisee. The royal advisor has been observing the younger male all throughout the afternoon and he noticed that he was watching - glaring at - the crown prince's every move. He followed Kyungsoo's line of sight, landing on the crown prince who was helping Moonkyu get down the horse. Kyungsoo's sour face got worse when Prince Jongin smiled at Moonkyu and talked to him. Heechul's eyebrows arched at what he was seeing and his smirk revealed itself.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo finally answers.

“Nothing?” Heechul reassured, not believing Kyungsoo's word. “You know Kyungsoo, you can tell me everything, right?”

“I know Heechul hyung.”

“So what is it? What's gotten you in a bad mood?”

“I-It's just... I’m bothered.”

“By what?” Heechul asked. “or should I say who?” Kyungsoo was then caught off guard.

“Wha-What?”

“Oh I have been sensing something lately, I was just waiting for you to confirm it.”

“Confirm what?”

“You like Prince Jongin, don't you?”

“What?! No! No way!!” Kyungsoo yelped quite loudly that the people around them turned their attention to him, questioning stare directed at him. Kyungsoo bows in apology and embarrassment. When the doe-eyed male noticed the crown prince staring and chuckling at him, he was ready to glare at the tan male but they end up glancing at each other for seconds. Kyungsoo was the first one to avoid because his heart started plummeting in his chest and he felt something in his stomach churning. And all of the doe-eye’s expressions were caught by the royal advisor.

“You can deny however you want Kyungsoo, but your heart will always have the answer to your denials.” Heechul says, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the doe-eyed male alone.

 

Next in Jongin's list was Ryeowon and then Luhan and then after him was Wonsik. Kyungsoo has been watching the crown prince’s every move - from greeting every Selected to helping those who doesn’t know horseback riding. He was helping everyone, well everyone except for him. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if the crown prince is simply ignoring him or the crown prince is doing it on purpose.

Last night they were on speaking terms, and the crown prince had the audacity to smile at him when he entered the dining hall during lunch time, even though it was a small smile but still it was a smile! So why was he ignoring him? Kyungsoo didn’t remember engaging in an argument with the crown prince before the horseback riding lesson started for the crown prince to ignore him. Did something really happen?

 

\--

 

Most of the afternoon, Kyungsoo was spacing out. Thinking of reasons why the crown prince haven’t helped him yet when it’s as clear as day that he doesn't know horseback riding. Thankfully though, one of the horseback riding coaches has never left his side that's why he was now freely riding the horse without the guide of his coach.

He can now horse ride along with Taemin and Jimin, the three of them side by side while having fun. Kyungsoo was at the right end while Taemin was in the middle and Jimin was on the left. The three of them were on a slow pace when Kyungsoo heard someone from behind him, horse galloping so fast it was scaring Kyungsoo. The doe-eyed male looked behind him and saw Jihoo and Dongjun - Moonkyu's friend - briskly coming closer to him. They were laughing but Kyungsoo found it creepy - because the both of them were looking at him, and only him while their horses are galloping really fast.

One second Kyungsoo was having fun with his friends - trying to forget Jongin - and the next second, Kyungsoo felt his whole body touch the ground, screaming in pain while clutching his right arm; Taemin and Jimin climbing down their horse and running towards him, their voices resonating in his ear while they were calling him; Heechul's shout echoing around him and Jongin... Jongin's worried voice registering in his mind. All of it happened in a blink of an eye before Kyungsoo’s vision turned black.

 

Kyungsoo can feel the softness of his bed and pillow; the smell of the air purifier that Junmyeon was so adamant in putting in his room. His eyes were still closed, but he can clearly hear the hushed whispers of Heechul, Taemin and Jimin in his room. Someone was caressing his hair in a comfortable manner and Kyungsoo guesses that it's one of Junmyeon, Baekhyun or Minseok.

“What the hell happened?!” Heechul's voice boomed around the room, exasperation evident in his tone.

“Sir Heechul, we were wandering around but then we heard fast galloping behind. All we saw was Jihoo and Dongjun were closing in on Kyungsoo and then they accidentally bumped Kyungsoo that's why he fell.” Jimin explained.

“That is if it was an accident.” Taemin mumbled but it was still loud enough.

 

Apparently, Kyungsoo fell off his horse when Jihoo and Dongjun rushed past through him and _accidentally_ bumped on him.

“So Jimin, you're saying that Luhan and Dongjun are at fault in here?”

“Y-Yes Sir Heechul b-but we're not sure if it was intentio-”

“It was, Jimin!” Taemin argued.

“Tae we're not sure.”

Taemin was about to say something and argue back again but they heard Kyungsoo's grunts, eyes blinking slowly, adjusting to the bright light in his room. All eyes were on him when Kyungsoo opened his eyes.

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?” Heechul asked first taking a seat beside him and stroking his hand. Kyungsoo tried to get up but Heechul stopped him. “Kyungsoo don't move and just stay in bed. You broke your right arm, the doctor said you need to rest for it to fully heal. No extraneous activities for now too.”

“Kyungsoo! Are you okay?!” Taemin was the next to ask. Kyungsoo only nodded and smiled at everyone. He tried to get up once again but he felt a stinging pain on his right arm.

“Can you feel the pain Kyung? Do you want me to call the doctor?” Minseok hurriedly stood up but he stopped when Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I’m alright Minseok hyung. It doesn't hurt that much.”

“Kyungsoo do you remember what happened?”

“I-” the injured male tried to reminisce the events of his accident. “J-Jihoo and Dongjun were behind u-us, th-their horses were so fa-fast and then all I can remember i-is that they bumped me and I f-fell.”

“Do you think it was an accident?” Heechul questioned.

“Y-Yes?” _No._

“Kyungsoo-” Taemin tried to protest but one look from Kyungsoo and he knew he had to stop. Before anyone could speak again, there was a knock on the door, Officer Choi opening it and revealing Luhan.

“G-Good afternoon, Sir Heechul.” Luhan bowed his head.

“Good afternoon Luhan. What are you doing here?” Luhan kept on biting on his lips, hands fumbling and eyes nervously looking at Kyungsoo. Heechul knew that reaction. “Do you have something to say?”

“Uhm... y-y-yes.” Luhan exhaled the breath he was holding for a while now.

 

Turns out, it was not an accident. Earlier when Kyungsoo found Luhan talking to Jongin, it was all part of the plan. Luhan admitted that he, Dongjun and Jihoo has planned something to Kyungsoo. They noticed how close Jongin was to Kyungsoo lately and they felt threatened, especially when Jihoo saw Jongin and Kyungsoo in the garden, late at night. But Luhan didn't know that Jihoo and Dongjun were planning on attacking him during horseback riding class.

“So you're telling us that you planned all of this? You planned on hurting Kyungsoo?” Jimin burst out in annoyance.

“Y-Yes. Kyungsoo I'm so sorry. I didn't know their real plan and I didn't think it'll end up in you breaking an arm. I'm really sorry.” Luhan begged for forgiveness. He knelt by Kyungsoo's bed, hands clasped together and head bowed down in shame. Kyungsoo knew Luhan was sincere. He knew Luhan was regretting it.

“Luhan, it's okay. I forgive you.”

“Y-You do?”

“Yes. Your apology is enough for me. But I hope this won't happen again?”

“Y-Yes! Of course it won't! Thank you! Thank you Kyungsoo.” Luhan smiled at Kyungsoo, genuinely.

Let's say... Kyungsoo gained another friend that day.

 

Heechul and Luhan's royal advisor, Ryeowook were discussing the _accident_ that happened while Luhan was talking animatedly with Kyungsoo, Taemin, Jimin and the three maids. It took some time convincing Taemin and Jimin to forgive Luhan as they were _“not as nice as Kyungsoo”_ but all were back in place when Kyungsoo asked for a favor - to forgive Luhan.

“Luhan?” Ryeowook called his advisee. Everyone turned their heads to the royal advisors.

“You know that you need to tell the crown prince about what you said to us, right?” Heechul said. Luhan froze, eyes widening. “We don't tolerate violating someone in the palace.”

“I understand Sir Heechul, Sir Ryeowook.”

“Let’s go? Ryeowook and I will be with you. Don't worry, okay?” Luhan nodded, standing up and waving goodbye to his new friends. Before exiting the room, he looked back at Kyungsoo and smiled when Kyungsoo mouthed something.

 

_Good luck._

 

\--

 

It was dark outside when Kyungsoo felt annoyance in him. His friends went back to their own rooms, and his three maids were nowhere to be seen. Heechul and Luhan was still probably fixing the issue somewhere in the palace. So he was alone inside his room.

It was only that time when he realized that the crown prince himself has not visited him yet. Was he that busy to forget him and his injured state? Kyungsoo was so disappointed since Jongin and he were friends and the crown prince didn't have any intention of visiting him. He was drowning in his thoughts that night when he heard a knock on his door, Officer Kim peeking his head inside to see Kyungsoo lazily lying down on the bed.

“Kyungsoo, someone sent you a letter.”

“A letter?”

“Yeah. Here you go.” Jongdae stepped closer to him, showing an envelope on his hand.

“Who's this from?” Kyungsoo eyed the letter, there was no writing on the envelope.

Jongdae only shrugged but his smile was a little off for Kyungsoo's liking. “Open it.” Jongdae suggested before walking out and leaving Kyungsoo alone once again.

 

Kyungsoo surveyed the envelope again before struggling in opening it with one hand and revealing the letter. It has a slightly messy handwriting but still neat enough to understand what it says.

It was as if his disappointment was heard because Kyungsoo knew who sent him the letter just with the first part of it and it made him scrunch in fake disgust - but along with his scrunched up face was his unconscious heart-shaped smile.

 

_My Lord,_

_I'm sorry to say that I can't visit you tonight. I had some important errands to do and I can only hope that you're not crying right now for missing me._

 

Kyungsoo laughed at that, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

 

_I do sure hope that you're feeling fine now. I heard from Heechul hyung that you broke your arm. I hope you heal soon enough, my Lord. Please don't fall off a horse again or I'll really have to ride on the horse with you next time._

_But for the meantime, I'd be glad to offer you my own hands in case you need some extra help or even if you don't need it. Don't be shy to call for me and I'll be there in a second. Take care, my Lord._

 

_Your Prince,_

_Kim Jongin_

 

Jongin's letter brought a smile to Kyungsoo’s face. He can't wipe the smile off of his face after reading the crown prince's letter. He was busy rereading and looking at it, that he didn't notice Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Minseok walking inside his room, looking at him with a confused stare. Who wouldn't? Kyungsoo was smiling from ear to ear while looking at a piece of paper only Kyungsoo himself knew what the content is about.

“What's gotten you all smiley, Kyungsoo?” it wasn't in Baekhyun's intention to surprise the injured male but unfortunately Kyungsoo jumped up in shock when he heard his Baekhyun hyung’s voice. He quickly hid the letter under his blanket but it was too late since the three maids saw it.

“What's that?”

“No-Nothing.” Kyungsoo squeaked. Baekhyun's eyes only furrowed deeper. He was so curious to know what it was but he knew his limitations so he stopped pestering the youngest.

“Anyways Minseok hyung and Junmyeon will be sleeping in here with you, if that's okay with you? Don’t worry they'll be sleeping on the floor.”

“It's okay! They can sleep beside me.”

“Oh no! We'll just sleep on the floor. We can't have you hurting your hand again.” Minseok stated. Kyungsoo wanted to protest but he knew that Minseok was right so he just conceded.

 

Baekhyun left to his room since he has early chores tomorrow morning. Junmyeon settled on the floor with his own set up bed and Minseok was beside him.

It was almost midnight when Junmyeon woke up to the door opening slowly, and a tall man entering Kyungsoo’s room. Minseok stirred awake too and the both of them stayed exchanged looks. They were positioned somewhere in the corner - which was impossible to see unless you open the lights - so they were free to look at the intruding man.

Junmyeon and Minseok were debating on calling for the guards but their hushed whispers halted when they saw the silhouette standing near Kyungsoo's bed, softly stroking Kyungsoo's cheek before bending over and kissing the sleeping man on his forehead then leaving the room as fast as how he came, not noticing the two pair of eyes watching his every move.

Despite the darkness surrounding them, Junmyeon and Minseok shared a knowing smile. They knew that silhouette so well. Years of working in the palace helped a lot in discovering who the _stranger_ was…

 

But he really wasn't a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I was supposed to update last night but I got caught up working and I forgot to post this...  
> but here it is!!! I hope you enjoy it <3


	10. New Private Place

Kyungsoo stirred awake feeling the slight discomfort caused by his arm injury. He was groaning in pain when he felt someone shake his shoulder lightly. Baekhyun was beside him, weir teasing smile pasted on his face whereas he also saw Junmyeon and Minseok sitting on his bed bench, looking at him with a smile reflecting those of Junmyeon's and Minseok's.

“What's wrong?” Kyungsoo probed, grumbling lightly as he felt the sudden pain in his right arm.

“Nothing.” the three maids singsong while shaking their head. Kyungsoo's eyebrows burrowed deeper. Shrugging and shaking the thoughts away, he attempted to sit on his bed but he can't properly do it without hurting his arm. The discomfort must have been evident on his face that’s why Baekhyun pushed him back to bed, but the doe-eyed male was stubborn.

“I know something's wrong. What is it? Tell me.”

“It’s nothing Kyungsoo.” Minseok replied, eyes looking worried as the youngest tries to sit up. “Now stop moving or you'll never heal your arm!”

“Fine.” the youngest gave up and buried himself deeper on his soft bed, a pout forming on his lips. His hyungs only let out a chuckle - Baekhyun pinching the youngest on his cheeks - before leaving Kyungsoo to do their chores for the day.

Kyungsoo must be in bed rest for the whole duration of his injured condition as stated by the doctor. The doctor told him to take a rest and to never do extraneous works so Heechul decided – ordered by the crown prince - to make him stay in his room until he's fully healed.

His hyungs would pick up his breakfast from the dining hall and bring it to his room. Then they would convince Kyungsoo to let them feed him just because he only has one arm – to which Kyungsoo grumbles out words of protest. As for Heechul, the royal advisor has been loitering around in his room, reading books or having small talks with the three maids and its bothering Kyungsoo. He should be down stairs doing head royal advisor duties.

“Heechul hyung, aren’t you supposed to be downstairs?”

The royal advisor stopped reading his book and lifted his gaze to Kyungsoo. “No need. Prince Jongin told me to stay with you at all times today until he settles everything. Leeteuk will take over for the meantime.”

“Settle what?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Some random stuff.” the royal advisor stood up from his seat, standing in front of the injured man on the bed, hands crossed on his chest. “The crown prince told me to tell you that he wishes for your full healing and that he is sorry for not dropping by last night.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head, secretly getting disappointed at the lack of concern the crown prince was showing. However he was pulled out of his saddened thoughts when he heard some giggles from where the three maids were sitting at. When they noticed the two pair of eyes watching them, they suddenly wiped the happy expression off their face replacing it with a poker face one.

“What's with you three?” Heechul, the ever sassy royal advisor asked, not wanting to miss any tiny detail happening in the palace.

“Nothing Heechul hyung.” Baekhyun said while shaking his head.

Heechul wanted to retort but the smirking Baekhyun was side eyeing Kyungsoo making the royal advisor raise his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. Baekhyun’s back was facing the youngest in the room so Kyungsoo didn’t see Baekhyun’s actions. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head at the gesture - knowing Baekhyun was making an expression judging from Heechul’s reaction.

“What is it Baekhyun hyung?” Kyungsoo asked, tone stern.

“Huh? Nothing! I wasn’t doing anything!” Baekhyun raised his arms in mock surrender but his smile was strangely too bright. Junmyeon and Minseok face palms.

 

While Kyungsoo was taking a bath with the help of Minseok – even though Kyungsoo rejected the offer but an insisting Minseok is terribly irresistible - Heechul, Baekhyun and Junmyeon were left gossiping in Kyungsoo’s mini living room inside his room.

“So you mean to say, Jongin was here last night?” Heechul clarifies before assuming things. Baekhyun stood up, nodding his head in excitement.

“Yes Heechul hyung!” Baekhyun says and Junmyeon pulled him down to sit again. “Did you see him?”

“I didn’t, but Junmyeon hyung and Minseok hyung did!” Baekhyun answered turning to his side where Junmyeon was sitting. “I regret not sleeping here last night with you, I would have-”

“You would have startled the crown prince and wake Kyungsoo up with your loud high pitched squealing.” Junmyeon retorts. Baekhyun punched him on his arm and Junmyeon punched him back.

“Stop it both of you!” Heechul scolds. Both Junmyeon and Baekhyun stopped but there was a pout forming on their lips. “Does Kyungsoo know?” Heechul continued. Junmyeon shakes his head.

“Oooh I can’t wait to see Kyungsoo’s reaction!” Baekhyun was so thrilled to see Kyungsoo’s reaction he didn’t realize the said boy exit the bathroom.

“See my reaction to what?” Kyungsoo questioned, wearing his bathrobe and a towel on his uninjured arm. Minseok behind him.

Baekhyun literally squealed when he saw Kyungsoo. “We saw the crow-” he was cut mid-sentence when the door to the bedroom was opened and in came Luhan with a tray of breakfast in his hands - Kyungsoo’s breakfast. Luhan’s maids were behind him, quizzical looks visible on their faces and actions.

“Luhan?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, seeing Luhan carrying the tray. “What are you doing here? What’s that?”

“Hey Kyungsoo! Good morning! I brought you your breakfast!” the male beamed at him, raising the tray higher to show Kyungsoo his breakfast.

“Why are you the one bringing it here Lu?”

“O-Oh uhm... I j-just thought I should bring it up here b-because maybe you’re hungry? A-And it’s partly my f-fault that you got injured, so it’s a way to sa-say sorry, too?” Kyungsoo gently looked at him.

“You didn’t have to do this Luhan. I’m not mad at you. I never was.”

Luhan and Kyungsoo shared a warm smile before Kyungsoo invited Luhan over. They ate breakfast that was full of stories exchanged and another friendship commencing and the three maids forgetting to tell the youngest the news.

 

\--

 

It took almost two weeks for Kyungsoo to fully recover.

It was on the third night after getting injured that Jongin finally showed himself to the Kyungsoo and needless to say the latter was disappointed for treating him - the crown prince’s only true friend - like that.

Kyungsoo was reading a book when he heard a knock on his door. He stopped reading, lifting his head to wait for the visitor and the moment he saw Jongin he continued reading the book in his hands.

Kyungsoo heard Jongin chuckle. “Is that how you welcome your guest?”

“Of course not. I just don't want to see you right now.” the older says not looking up from his book.

Kyungsoo heard the other sigh. “I'm sorry, _my Lord_.” the tan male apologized, sitting beside Kyungsoo on the bed.

Kyungsoo looked at the crown prince beside him and glared at the younger male. “I didn't ask you to take a sit. I thought princes are thought about that?”

“Of course I was taught about that. But we're friends so I'm free to do so.”

“Huh!” Kyungsoo huffed. “We're not friends! Friends visit their friend when he is injured!”

“Is that why you're being cold to me?”

“No! I just don't like you right now. So can you please go out? I’m busy.” Kyungsoo lifted the book to Jongin's eye level, showing him how _busy_ he is.

“Okay then. Tell me if you’re not mad anymore. Tell me when you’re back to liking me, okay?” Kyungsoo knew what the other meant by that but it sounded different to him. Jongin said the last sentence affectionately.

He thought Jongin was going to leave his room and leave him alone, but all the crown prince did was pick a book from his shelf and went straight to the couch on his mini living room. Kyungsoo's huffed in annoyance and Jongin just gave him a smile.

“What are you doing there?”

“Reading? While waiting for you to stop being cold to me.” Jongin nonchalantly said. Kyungsoo’s seething at the crown prince.

“I told you to go out and leave me alone!”

“And I’m telling you that I’ll stay here and wait until your hate for me fade!”

Yes, Jongin may be the crown prince, but he was the stubborn type of prince. His mother have taught him that he cannot have everything that he wants. But he has made it his motto in life that a little stubbornness can sometimes do the trick. It was obvious Kyungsoo was fuming by now.

“Then wait there all day if you like, you won't get anything from me!”

Kyungsoo continued reading his book but Jongin's presence was really, gravely distracting him. “Can you leave me alone Jongin? I can’t read properly here!”

“Why?” Jongin raised an eyebrow. “I'm not doing anything here. I’m not even making a noise.” Kyungsoo ruffles his hair in annoyance because he has concluded by now that the crown prince was not going to do what he requested.

Kyungsoo is not comfortable but he tried the second time to read again - but Jongin was really a big distraction to him.

“FINE! I'm not mad anymore! Can you leave now, please?”

Jongin jumped a little when Kyungsoo yelled. He stared at Kyungsoo and the man on the bed was glaring at him which further proves that the older is still mad at him. He stood up, huffing in apology as he walks closer to the bed.

“Kyungsoo... look, I’m sorry. I really am sorry. Can you please forgive me? I’d do anything!”

“And why should I forgive you?” Kyungsoo challenged, eyebrows arching - provoking the crown prince even more.

However, the moment the crown prince’s stare turned soft, Kyungsoo’s plan backfired on him. “Because I don’t want to see you mad at me.”

They stared at each other for a while before Jongin tried to act cute and pouted, yet he was failing miserably and that luckily made Kyungsoo smile. Jongin's face brightened the moment he saw Kyungsoo show him his smile.

Jongin learned something new about Kyungsoo again.

 

The doe-eyed male holds grudges.

 

\--

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo continued their talk with Kyungsoo catching up with the competition; Jongin telling him about all those times he got to know the Selected even better; and the walks he had with some of them; and Kyungsoo listening with his blank expression; and him telling a story about his family in Aletheia - who he missed a lot. The latter also discovered that the crown prince decided to eliminate Jihoo and Dongjun after the incident.

“You didn't have to eliminate them Jongin. They wanted to be here.”

“We don't tolerate violence, Kyungsoo. I might have given them a chance but you got hurt and I wasn't pleased when I heard what happened to you.” Jongin explained and Kyungsoo's ears turned beet red.

“Luhan?” Kyungsoo asked while trying to calm himself from blushing.

“Luhan is safe but I gave him a punishment.”

Luhan, who was also part of the accident, was the one to admit the whole plan to the crown prince, and for that information his punishment was not as bad as getting eliminated. And the fact that he didn’t know Jihoo and Dongjun's plan of pushing Kyungsoo during the horseback riding lesson, he was safe from the harsh elimination.

“What punishment?”

“Just a light one.”

“What punishment Jongin?” Kyungsoo repeated himself.

“He will help you move around the palace.” Jongin informed.

“Is that why Luhan brings my breakfast every day?”

“Yes. Well, actually he was the one to suggest about this punishment. He wanted to show you how sorry he was and I had no punishment in mind so when he suggested it I took it appropriate enough to be a punishment.”

“Is there any way that I’d talk you into making him stop?”

Jongin shakes his head.

Kyungsoo pouted and scrunched his nose.

Jongin booped his nose, laughing.

 

“Hey, when are you going to heal?” Jongin whined as he played with his fingers. Kyungsoo watched as the younger buries himself deeper in his pillow.

“I don’t know?”

“I miss our late night talks by the fountain.”

Kyungsoo grins. “Me too. But we should really find a place where I’m not forbidden to go out late at night.”

“My sitting room?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows at Jongin. “What?!”

“I’m not allowed to enter there.” Kyungsoo reasoned.

“I’m giving you permission?”

“Not there Jongin.”

“How about here? In your room?”

“No.”  
“Oh how about the atrium? It’s inside the palace. Right in the middle?”

“You have an atrium?”

“Yeah. Heechul hyung didn’t mention anything about it?”

“No. We didn’t have the tour there.”

“Then it’s perfect!” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, leaning on his elbow and placing his palm on his head. “No one’s going to see us there.”

 

“I’ll just send you a note once you’re all healed up.” Jongin stated before springing up once again in excitement. “Say what... should we make some sort of a sign? I just can’t send your maids letters every time we need to talk.”

“A sign? For what?”

“It’s like a way of saying _‘Let’s meet tonight. I want to have a talk with you._ ’ - something like that. Maybe something like combing our hair with our fingers?”

“I always comb my hair with my fingers subconsciously. Maybe you’d misunderstand.”

“Then do you have any suggestion?”

“Rubbing the temple? Pinch our nose? Tugging the ear?” Kyungsoo suggested varieties of signs.

Jongin’s beam tells him how much he likes the last suggestion. “I like that.”

It was their own way of communicating with each other.

 

\--

 

For the duration of those two weeks that Kyungsoo was cooped up in his room, Luhan has been a very helpful friend he gained. Along with Luhan taking care of him were Taemin and Jimin’s extra help in making him less bored inside his room.

Heechul went back to his duties after persuading him that he was more than fine and that he has his three maid hyungs beside him. Jongin wasn’t too pleased the day he saw Heechul in the dining room but a few explanations from the doe-eyed male and the crown prince let it go.

 

After Kyungsoo has fully healed his right arm, the doe-eyed male was ecstatic. He was free to do what he wants and free to go anywhere he would please.

This was his first breakfast in the dining hall after two weeks of _breakfast-in-bed_. Now that he was back, Princess Haeun was also elated to see his other favorite oppa.

“Kyungsoo oppa I missed you! Jonginnie oppa didn’t let me go and visit you. He said I would just make your boo-boo hurt more.” Haeun pouted as Kyungsoo stroked his hair affectionately. “Is your boo-boo okay now?”

“Yes, Princess Haeun. My boo-boo is okay now.”

Kyungsoo chuckled as Haeun swing his legs in happiness. As Haeun eat her breakfast, Kyungsoo saw Jongin and Moonkyu talking closely and whispering something to each other.

“They have been so close lately. Since your injury.” Jimin whispered beside him.

“They had?” Kyungsoo asked but his gaze was directed at the crown prince and Moonkyu.

“Yeah. I think Moonkyu has a chance of winning this competition. Prince Jongin likes him. But he likes the other Moonkyu. Not the real one - not the Moonkyu we see every day.” Jimin added.

Kyungsoo wanted Jongin to find his true happiness and true love and Kyungsoo knew it was not Moonkyu. And as the crown prince’s friend, he would help Jongin see the real Moonkyu.

 

Kyungsoo must have stared for long because Jongin was furrowing his eyebrows when he was pulled out from dreamland. Jongin was tilting his head, asking him if there was any problem when Kyungsoo shook his head and continued eating.

But Jongin didn’t leave his gaze on Kyungsoo. He waited for the older to lift his head up and when he does, Jongin tugged his ear. Kyungsoo weakly smiled and nodded his head once.

Later that night, Kyungsoo heard a knock on his door.

It was Jongin.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up. I assumed you don’t know where the atrium is so I took the initiative to bring you there. I’m a gentleman, right?” Jongin compliments himself.

“Wow. You’re such a gentleman indeed.” Kyungsoo sarcastically said and they both laughed. Officer Kim and Officer Choi were standing guard on Kyungsoo’s door but their smiles were difficult to be unseen.

 

\--

 

The atrium was beyond perfect - just like everything in the palace. There was a fountain right on the middle of it and it made Kyungsoo happier. The flowers were in full bloom, the light from the moon was giving it an even prettier picturesque look.

Kyungsoo was still busy admiring the newly discovered atrium when he notice Jongin sitting on the brick stoned seat surrounding the fountain. He followed the younger and sat beside him.

“Jongin, do you like Moonkyu?” Kyungsoo asked out of nowhere.

“Moonkyu? I think so. He’s nice. He’s sweet to me and it’s not really that hard talking to him. So I guess I do like him. Why?”

“It’s just...” Kyungsoo wavered until Jongin took the chance to talk.

“Hey Kyungsoo, since we’re friends and all, can you help me find the perfect guy for me?”

“Of course I will.” Kyungsoo agreed. “Do you like anyone right now? Aside from Moonkyu?”

“Your friends are nice, Jimin and Taemin. I grew closer to them when you were injured. Wonsik is a very nice person too. I like him.”

“Well do you like someone who is more than a friend to you?” Kyungsoo asked further.

It took a while before Jongin answered. “Moonkyu.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He really has to talk some sense in this crown prince’s mind.

“Aside from Moonkyu? No one?”

“You. I like you.” Jongin softly gazed at him.

“Not me Jongin. Don’t include me.”

Jongin was staring blankly at Kyungsoo. He had a poker face on so it was hard for Kyungsoo to read the crown prince.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo tried to pull the other from his trance. Jongin only blinked his eyes, mind fuzzy with his own thoughts.

“I like you Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo’s heart was beating fast at Jongin’s words. “I like you, more than a friend should.”

“Jongin, y-you’re joking, right?”

“I’m not, Kyungsoo.”

“Jongin stop th-”

“Do Kyungsoo, I like you.” Jongin said, eyes looking straight into Kyungsoo’s - more serious than he ever has been.

“Jongin-” Kyungsoo cried turning his head to Jongin but he was stopped the instant he turned to the crown prince.

Maybe it was a spur of the moment, or maybe not, but all Kyungsoo remembered when he turned around was his breath hitching at the sudden hand sneaking it’s way on his nape; the other, cupping his cheek, warm against is skin contrast to the cold weather that night; the warm breath escaping from the plump lips that was an inch away from him, slowly inching closer... and closer until Kyungsoo felt something warm pressed itself on his lips – the crown prince’s warm lips.

 

Kim Jongin was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think... because I think the plot was jumbled... so sorry about that.  
> I just had to include the "Tugging of the ear" part. I loved it when the characters in The Selection did that <3  
> Follow me in twitter if yall like @kaishysoo but I'm not that noisy there so nevermind lol


	11. Kiss then Forget

All Kyungsoo remembered the moment they arrived in the atrium was him showing his adoration to that magical place and the next thing he knew, Jongin was kissing him.

Jongin’s soft, warm lips pressed to his’. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the realization of it.

Kim Jongin was kissing him.

It wasn't anything long - but it wasn't a peck either. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Kyungsoo found himself gently pushing the crown prince away from him. His eyes still wide in shock and confusion as to why Jongin would do it. Why Jongin would like a person like him.

“Jo-Jongin.” he stuttered, hands on the crown prince’s chest pushing him gently away from him while shaking his head. “I-”

“Sorry.”

“No. This is wrong. This is so wrong.” Kyungsoo muttered to himself.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I didn’t-”

“Jongin why did you do that? We're not- We shouldn't-” the doe-eyed male huffed in anger as he tried to compose a decent sentence to show his anger but he can't. Don't misunderstand him. He was not mad at Jongin. It was more like... he was mad at himself because deep inside him, he felt something - that he himself knew - he wasn't supposed to feel and he's trying so hard to ignore it, but he can't. He can never ignore it.

He felt the spark he had when Chanyeol first kissed him. Maybe even more. But he doesn’t like Jongin...

No, he doesn’t, right?

 

Kyungsoo tried composing himself while ignoring the fact that Jongin was still beside him - who was reaching his hand towards the older but was hesitating when he's a few inches away from touching him. He doesn't want the older to feel any angrier than he felt.

Or did the older feel disgusted?

Jongin didn't know.

He hasn't kissed anyone yet so he does not have any experience in kissing someone. Heck he didn’t even have a friend until Kyungsoo came.

Kyungsoo was his first friend - and he was his first kiss.

“Jongin why did you do that?”

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” Jongin began. “I don’t know- wa-was it th-that bad?” he mumbled, cheeks red as he rubbed his nape in embarrassment. Jongin’s flushed state was a sight and Kyungsoo can’t help it but giggle - all his anger dissipating.

“Was it?” Jongin’s dejected face turned into remorse when he heard Kyungsoo’s giggles.

“Wha- No!” he snickered.

“It was bad!!” the crown prince hid his face behind his hands and turned around, facing the other way. Kyungsoo’s laugh gets louder and louder. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo tried to stop his laugh but he can’t. Jongin was getting embarrassed and he wasn’t supposed to laugh. The crown prince has no experience at all (read: and it wasn’t that bad. Not bad at all).

Kyungsoo turned the crown prince around but the younger stood his ground. He wasn’t moving, to any extent! “Jongin turn around!”

“No~”

Kyungsoo has no idea that behind the formal crown prince of Korea was the big baby who whines and gets easily embarrassed at every little thing that he does. This was the Kim Jongin that he know.

“Fine.” Kyungsoo breathed out, walking closer to Jongin who still has his back on him. At a slow pace, he reached his hand to Jongin’s eyes, closing the crown prince’s eyes and closing his own as well. “Let’s just pretend that we didn’t see anything. Let’s just pretend that nothing happened here. Is that alright with you?”

Kyungsoo felt Jongin nod and the latter hold his hand that was covering his eyes. Jongin slowly removed the older’s hand away from his face but not letting it go. He turned around still holding Kyungsoo’s soft hand, and even after they stared at each other, he has no plans of letting it go.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes when Jongin cupped his face, stroking his cheeks affectionately. They both smiled at each other.

“We can never change history, Kyungsoo.”

“So should I always bring it up whenever-”

“No!!” Jongin’s whining made Kyungsoo laugh again.

“Okay! Besides, only you and me know about this, so this is our chance to change history, right?”

“I guess you’re right. But you should remember,” Jongin warned. “if you try to bring it up in the future, I’ll kiss you again.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Kyungsoo took it seriously.

“I’m fine with that. In return I’m going to beat you up.” the latter smirked.

“Beat me up with your love?” Jongin joked again.

“Jongin-”

“I’m just joking.” the younger laughed before turning serious once again. “But can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“I know you’re still in love with Lord Moonkyu’s brother, but believe me when I say that I like you Kyungsoo and I just can’t help but feel this way. Kyungsoo you’re nice. You don’t treat me as a royalty. You don’t make me feel superior. You make me normal... ordinary. You make me-” Jongin sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to gather some courage to continue, “You make me the Kim Jongin I have always wanted to be. You’re not like any other Selected participants here. You are one of a kind, Do Kyungsoo. Is-Is there any chance that I- Kyungsoo is there any possibility that...” the crown prince can’t seem to finish his sentence. His courage was not enough yet and Kyungsoo felt that. Kyungsoo admits that he still loves Chanyeol even after giving him a heartbreak. It would be unfair for Jongin if he tries and he still loves Chanyeol, but it would be unfair too if he doesn’t give Jongin a chance when all Jongin did to him was be nice and comfortable to be with. Is it possible to fall in love with Jongin?

Maybe...

“Yes, Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled. “There is.”

 

\--

 

The kiss became some sort of a secret between Kyungsoo and Jongin. He never told anyone about the kiss; not to Heechul; nor to his three maids; and not even Jimin and Taemin.

But just like what they have agreed, they both didn’t dig it up the grave and mention about it. Jongin and Kyungsoo has undeniably been closer after that night, but Jongin also got closer to the other Selected.

It has been two months since the competition started. Jongin still has not held his second elimination, thankfully, because Kyungsoo wasn’t thrilled about it either. Jongin has made it clear that he was going to keep him until he can and now that Kyungsoo gave him a chance, he assumed his stay will be longer. Somewhere in the middle of those two months was three participants voluntarily leaving the competition. Two of them realized that the competition wasn’t really for them and one was feeling homesick that he just decided to quit.

 

They were in the Great Room when Heechul arrived, together with Prince Jongin.

Another announcement.

“The Queen’s holding a party to welcome the royal family from the Khales Kingdom next week. The Queen’s family is also coming. The palace also invited the reporters from Greille News Today so it’s going to be a full party. I expect you to be in your best behaviors during the party. Do you understand me?” Heechul stated. The nineteen Selected nodded their heads and chorused an answer.

 

A week of preparation was all it took for the Palace to finish the decorations, tents, chairs, flowers, cutleries and everything that was needed in the party. The party was going to be held in the garden where Jongin and Kyungsoo first met.

Early morning on a Saturday, Minseok woke Kyungsoo up at 6 in the morning. Junmyeon had his bath ready while Baekhyun was choosing an outfit that Kyungsoo was going to wear for the day. Baekhyun chose an all-black two piece suit with black pants and black shoes.

Kyungsoo was checking his appearance in front of the mirror when Jongdae knocked and entered his room.

“Good morning Kyungsoo. You look lovely!”

“Thanks Jongdae hyung.” Kyungsoo thanked the officer, turning around to bow to him. Then he noticed the small box Officer Kim was holding. “What’s that hyung?” Kyungsoo pointed at the box and Jongdae looked at it.

“Oh! Officer Lee Jooheon gave it to me a while ago. I don’t know what this is-” Jongdae explained but Baekhyun stole the box, the maid bouncing up and down as he examined it. Officer Kim came back outside after kissing Minseok good morning.

“Officer Lee? Jongin’s bodyguard?!” Baekhyun excitedly said, opening the box when Junmyeon hit him.

“That’s not yours! Why are you opening it?!”

“Oh. Sorry Kyungie.” Baekhyun’s smile looks strained. “Here you go.”

He reached the box out to Kyungsoo, urging the other to take it - which Kyungsoo did. The doe-eyed male slowly opened it, revealing an expensive watch inside - along with it was a note. Kyungsoo smiled at the gift which he clearly got from Jongin. He opened the note, reading the message and as he read further, his smile fades away.

The gift was for everyone. Every Selected participant received their own watch and here Kyungsoo was thinking he was someone _extra_ special to the crown prince.

“What’s that Kyung?!” Baekhyun wanted to know.

“Nothing. Just a gift.”

“A gift?!” the maid excitedly exclaimed.

“A gift that he gave everyone. Nothing special, Baekhyun hyung.” Kyungsoo hissed, clearly forgetting to hide his disappointment thus making Junmyeon and Minseok laugh; while Baekhyun pouted.

“I thought it was something special.” the youngest maid muttered.

Kyungsoo slipped the wristwatch on him, admiring its top quality materials and beautiful design.

“Kyungsoo, there’s another gift for you.” Jongdae came back again, another small box in his hand.

“From who?”

“Same person~” Jongdae teased him while leaving the box on his bed.

Kyungsoo thanked Jongdae and picked up the small box. It was a Pandora box. Kyungsoo opened it and in it was a black leather bracelet. It was simple but Kyungsoo was in awe at how beautiful it looked.

But Kyungsoo didn’t want to expect. This might - no this is another gift that everyone will be receiving - along with the watch. He wore the bracelet on his other arm before fixing himself once again.

After making sure that his appearance was okay, he bid his goodbye to his companions, heading straight to the garden he knows by heart now. The garden was decorated with beautiful, colorful flowers; tables and chairs located on the side; and tents built to shade them from the heat of the sun.

There were some Selected already mingling with each other, drinks on hands. He saw Heechul with the other royal advisors, making sure that everything was in perfect condition before the main guests arrived.

Kyungsoo found Taemin and Jimin near the fountain, chatting with some of the Selected. Luhan was with them doing most of the talks when he came closer. A few minutes later and Prince Jongin has arrived, a camera hung on his neck and Princess Haeun holding on to his hand. Everyone bowed and curtsied as the royal siblings walked to the garden.

A little bit later and the royal couple has also arrived, along with the royal family from Khales Kingdom; and the queen’s family - two women and a man along with two little children - a boy and a girl - which Kyungsoo assumed was the royal sibling’s cousins.

Princess Haeun ran off to the little girl while the boy ran off to the crown prince, who had his arms open wide waiting for the boy to jump in his arms. The sight made Kyungsoo smile.

Taemin, Jimin and Luhan were somewhere, drinking the day away while Kyungsoo decided to stay and seat at a bench by the fountain. Kyungsoo felt someone sit beside him and as he looked beside him, he saw a pretty woman, identical to the queen - Queen Yeonhee’s oldest sister.

“Hi! Are you one of the Selected?” the lady beside him spoke.

“Y-Yes. Uhm... Do Kyungsoo, from Aletheia.” Kyungsoo introduced himself, sanding up to bow and taking his seat again.

“I know you. You left quite an impression the first time I saw you in television.” the queen’s oldest sister commented. “I like you. You looked cute and at the same time fierce - something different, I guess. I was honestly curious to meet you since that day. I’m glad this day happened.”

“Tha-Thank you.” Kyungsoo blushed, bowing his head in gratitude.

“Kim Miyeon, a One but still considers herself a Four.” Miyeon held out a hand, prompting Kyungsoo to shake it. Kyungsoo returned the shake as Miyeon smiled at him. “He’s a nice kid, you know?”

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo asked again. Miyeon tipped his head towards the crown prince busy taking pictures of his cousins and sister.

“He’s a really nice kid. My sister did a great job raising him into a prince, but you know what I think? Beyond that prim and   proper fierce look is a trapped teen boy, looking for someone to show his true self to.” Miyeon gave him a look, chin resting on his palm. “I treat him and Haeun like my own children, and I don’t want to see them hurt. So I truly hope Jongin finds the best person for him in this competition.”

“Lady Miyeon-”

“Please, call me Auntie Miyeon.” Miyeon interrupts.

“O-Okay.”

“Anyways, I got to go. I’ll talk to you later, Kyungsoo.” Miyeon left Kyungsoo alone at the bench. When Kyungsoo got bored, he decided to find his friends and luckily saw them at one of the tables.

“Look at her, isn’t she supposed to act like a royal now?” one of the Selected commented, eyeing the queen’s youngest sister. “What’s the use of their lessons about propriety when she’s not going to adopt it?”

“Lessons?” Taemin asked.

“Yes. When you marry the prince do you expect the royal family to leave your family alone? Of course not.” Minsoo scoffed, shaking his head.

Kyungsoo left them to take a walk and clear his mind because that fact made Kyungsoo think. Would his family want to be part of the royal family? Would they bear the attention the public will be giving them? Did they have to change? Does he have to change just to fit in? Would Jongin want him to change?

Many questions were bothering Kyungsoo and he didn’t have a single answer to any of that. He must've been thinking hard because the next thing he knew was Prince Jongin, smoothly massaging his eyebrows which were furrowed at that moment.

“Is there anything that's bothering you, my Lord?” Jongin began. “Do you want someone to talk to? I could tug my ear right now.”

Kyungsoo heard the crown prince loud and clear but he purposely ignored the younger.

“Kyungsoo, is there something wrong?” Jongin was still getting ignored. “Are you mad at me?”

Kyungsoo sighed as Jongin held his hand, twisting him so he was face to face with the crown prince before lifting his hand up and glancing at his wristwatch. “I'm glad you liked the wristwatch.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty. Just like everyone else's.”

“Is that what this is all about?”

“The bracelet looks good on everyone too.”

“Kyungsoo, you're not the only Selected that I have to give gifts to.” A frustrated Jongin said, letting go of the hand he was holding. Kyungsoo felt even more upset.

He still can't believe that he was getting upset over a gift! Of course this was part of the competition. Prince Jongin has to give all the Selected an equal amount of treatment. The crown prince may have confessed to him but he was still a nobody to Jongin - just like everybody else.

As Kyungsoo tried so hard to ignore Jongin, somewhere in the distance was Youngsik from Azmar, calling the crown prince's attention. Jongin was clearly hesitating if he should leave Kyungsoo upset or stay and coax the older. But Kyungsoo made his point.

“Go! I don't want the other Selected to think that I’m keeping you to myself.” Kyungsoo turned around, ready to get as far away as possible from the prince but the latter spoke up before he had a chance to walk away.

“I gave everyone a wristwatch. But you're the only one who got the bracelet.” Jongin said before leaving him completely.

Kyungsoo turned around only to see Jongin's back, walking further away from him. There’s a burning sensation inside him and he doesn’t like the feeling of Jongin turning his back on him.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo wanted to be alone for a couple of minutes. He went back inside the palace to take some alone time. He ended up sitting on a chair near the door leading out the garden. He noticed the lady beside the chair he was sitting on, someone he knew by face since they were just talking about her a while ago - Queen Yeonhee’s youngest sister - Kim Sunhee.

“Needed some time alone?” Sunhee asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Kyungsoo. The lady slumped his form and lifted his legs up, cross sitting on the couch.

Kyungsoo now understands what Minsoo meant. Lady Sunhee was now a One but she still acts like a Four - a normal person who is not associated with the royal family. Kyungsoo must have stared long because Sunhee was now laughing at him.

“Did you think I’d be sitting here with my back straight and sit like a royal?”

“N-No Lady Sunhee.” the doe-eyed male stuttered in nervousness.

“Drop the whole etiquette stuff. I’m not into the whole royalty rules. Call me Aunt Sunhee instead. I think I prefer that than _Lady Sunhee_.” Sunhee winked at Kyungsoo making the other relax and smile. “What's your name kid?”

“Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo slightly bowed his head, introducing himself.

“Say Kyungsoo, do you like my nephew? Or are you after the crown just like everybody else?”

“I-It's actually none of those two, Aunt Sunhee.” Kyungsoo honestly replied.

“So you don't like Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo blushed at the question and Sunhee smirked. She got what she wanted to know. “Well anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there? Impressing the King and the Queen? As well as the royal family from Khales?”

“Ahh. Uhm I'm not that good at impressing people.”

“Is that so?” Sunhee arched an eyebrow and pointed a finger at Kyungsoo. “Then that makes two of us.”

 

Silence ensued after their little conversation. Kyungsoo was watching the people having fun outside the garden - chatting; laughing or drinking. Kyungsoo chuckled when he saw Jongin playing with Princess Haeun and his two little cousins while some of the Selected trying hard to impress the royal family, both from Khales and Greille. Along with the smiling faces were the queen’s reserved face was. Queen Yeonhee was smiling but he was still keeping the lady-like image she was known for.

“She's not usually like that.” Sunhee talked, following Kyungsoo's gaze. “She's the type of person who gets along well with anyone easily. She looks cold, right?” the lady asked Kyungsoo who awkwardly smiled.

“She just doesn't want to get close to all of you and then end up getting hurt because one by one you will all leave the palace. She’s a soft one - just like his son.”

Kyungsoo knew that little information and he was proud that he knows something about the crown prince. Speaking of the crown prince, they were not in good terms when he they separated a while ago.

Kyungsoo suddenly wanted to talk to Jongin and apologize so he excused himself from Lady Sunhee to go back to the garden and talk with the crown prince. Once he was out, he saw Jongin crouching behind a bush, smiling widely as he tries to peek through the small spaces between the bushes.

Kyungsoo grinned as he saw this side of the crown prince who was having so much fun. Noticing his presence, Jongin swirled around, seeing the doe-eyed male watching him. Unfortunately, he abruptly stood up and the scream of a boy was heard along with the footsteps of running little children.

Jongin and Kyungsoo stared at each other for a few seconds. The crown prince saw Kyungsoo smile at him - a smile that has a hint of guilt and embarrassment - before the older looked down. The noise of the kids crowding on Jongin’s side made Kyungsoo look back up to Jongin. The younger smiled at him and kneeled in front of the kids, whispering something to them before the kids ran away again.

Not moving from his kneeling position, Jongin stared up at Kyungsoo, giving the older a soft, affectionate gaze and gave him a smile before reaching his ear and tugging it.

 

Kyungsoo did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! it's a double update tonight <3


	12. Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a double update so please read the chapter before this <3

Jongin and Kyungsoo talked it out during the party. Kyungsoo apologized and Jongin apologized for ignoring him as well. They kept their conversation short knowing that Jongin needed to attend to the other guests as well but promising each other that they would continue their talk later that evening. After talking it out, they both separated so the crown prince could spend his time with his family and the royal family from Khales.

As Kyungsoo was choosing which drink he would get, a stranger stood beside him, also planning on getting his own drink.

“Hi.” the man greets.

Kyungsoo looked at the stranger beside him, but truth is, it was no stranger to him and to everybody.

“G-Good morning Prince Y-Yixing.” Kyungsoo stuttered as he was shocked that the Prince of Khales was talking to him.

“That pink one is delicious. I think its Peach Bellini.”

“Peach Bell-Bellini?” the name sounds foreign to Kyungsoo.

“Peach Bellini. It’s made up of peach puree and champagne. You should try it.”

Kyungsoo likes the sound of it but he was hesitating to get it. Foreign food and drinks makes Kyungsoo doubtful. Yixing, sensing the other's doubt, pointed to another drink.

“The blue one's delicious too.” Prince Yixing suggests, getting one and giving it to Kyungsoo. “I think it's much better if you drink this. It’s mainly blue lemonade. So it's safe to drink.”

Kyungsoo knew that drink so he picked one up and smiled at the prince. “Thanks.”

“Are you one of the Selected?”

“You know about it?”

“Of course. Everyone knows about it.”

“Oh. I thought it was just in Greille. I didn't know it was broadcasted to different kingdoms too.”

“Greille is one of the biggest kingdom, umm...?” Yixing halts as he haven’t asked the other male his name.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Lord Kyungsoo. The royal family of Greille is very popular, if not the most popular, so Greille's crown prince's Selection is a big headline. The people in my kingdom are actually giving positive reactions about that.”

“That's good to know, Yixing hyung.” Kyungsoo heard Jongin from behind. He turned around, facing Jongin who looked like he wasn't pleased.

“Good for you Jongin, not for me.” Yixing scoffs and fakes a laugh. Kyungsoo thought there was going to be a fight or something that was going to happen but suddenly, Prince Yixing and Jongin were exchanging hugs and laughing together - for real.

“It’s good to see you again, Jongin.”

“How are you, Yixing hyung?”

“I’m good. Although my people are starting to ask me when I’m getting married. Thanks to your Selection, by the way.” Jongin chuckled and paid no heed to it.

Kyungsoo is confused. He didn’t know that Jongin and Prince Yixing were... friends? Who was he even kidding, he doesn’t know anything about the palace, moreover about Jongin, and until that day they became friends.

“I see you've met Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo was back to reality when he heard Jongin.

“Informal. I see.” Yixing teased, noticing the way Jongin easily said the other’s name. “But yeah. We've met over choosing which drink he should have.”

Jongin averted his gaze at the drink Kyungsoo was holding - a blue lemonade - Jongin nod in agreement. Honestly, he doesn't like anyone in the Selected drinking alcoholic drinks, but seeing that some are already drinking, he can't stop them anymore.

“I’m glad you didn't give him something alcoholic, Yixing hyung.”

“I know how you dislike alcoholic drinks so I thought maybe you wouldn't want your future husband drinking too.”

Kyungsoo blushed hard at the term. _Future husband_. Jongin beamed at the flushed face Kyungsoo was having. The older was obviously getting embarrassed.

“U-Uhm I-I'll excuse myself. I'll head over to Taemin and Jimin now.” Kyungsoo bowed his head, excusing himself while Jongin nodded. Yixing and Jongin were watching Kyungsoo as he walked to his friend's table.

 

As Kyungsoo reached his friend's table, he noticed that Minsoo was still rambling about how Lady Sunhee has been acting inappropriately. But as he had a chat with the lady, he saw nothing wrong with her actions.

“Look at her! She shouldn't show her real caste inside the palace. She looks low when she's acting her caste.”

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow. He's had enough of Minsoo. The guy was going overboard. “Minsoo stop that.”

“Don't even try to be the goody two shoes here Kyungsoo. I know you’re thinking the same.”

“I’m not. I talked to her a while ago and she’s nice. So stop bad mouthing her,” Kyungsoo defended Lady Sunhee. “And I hope you're not forgetting this but you're both from the same caste.” he stood up and left, leaving a flabbergasted Minsoo behind, along with the shocked Selected participants in their table. Taemin and Jimin followed the doe-eyed male, snickering at Minsoo's expression.

“Oh my god Do Kyungsoo! Did you see Minsoo's face?” Taemin rushed out, getting giddy at what Kyungsoo did.

“I didn't know you had it with you Kyungsoo!” Jimin comments, also getting excited.

“Minsoo was going overboard. I had to do something.”

“You definitely did something right, Kyungsoo.”

 

The party ended before the sun was down. The queen’s family and the royal family from Khales were staying the night at the palace as it was dangerous to let them travel at night.

Kyungsoo just finished taking a bath and Baekhyun dressing him up in more comfortable clothes when there was a knock on the door and Jongdae opening the door for... three little kids running around his room. With a puzzled look, he looked up to the kids’ companions - Jongin and Prince Yixing. Prince Yixing waved at him, and Kyungsoo greeted back. He gave Jongin a look that translates to _why are they here_ and Jongin raised his shoulder and hands as a reply and the crown prince mouthing a _sorry_.

“Hi Lord Kyungsoo! Sorry, did we disturb you?” Yixing asked but he was nowhere near being sorry. In fact he was playing along with Princess Haeun and her two cousins. Kyungsoo chuckled, ignoring the other prince and facing the other one, Jongin.

“I’m sorry about all this, Kyungsoo. Haeun knew I’d come and visit you so she wanted to come and then everyone wanted to come with me.” Jongin ruffled his hair, apologizing at the chaos he brought with him. “Do you want us to leave?”

“No. It’s okay Jongin. They look fun to be with.”  
“Aren’t you tired?”

“I should be the one asking you that. You were busy the whole day.”

“I’m fine.”

Lies. Kyungsoo knew Jongin was lying. The younger looked like he was about to collapse in a minute.

“Jongin, we can continue this talk in another time. I think you need to rest.”

“But I want to talk to you-”

“Kyungsoo oppa come here! Let’s play a board game!” Princess Haeun magically had a board game on her hand. Kyungsoo wonders where she got that one, or did they bring it with them?

“Come on Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled out his name, already sitting between Prince Yixing and Princess Haeun.

“Alright!” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Let's go?” he grabbed Jongin and pulled him towards the group.

 

They have been playing board games for an hour now. Minseok joined in on the fun half a minute after playing while Junmyeon was still out the palace doing something. Everyone was not yet tired, still full of energy on playing more board games and laughing together, well except for Jongin. Kyungsoo noticed the crown prince yawning every now and then and Kyungsoo wanted to pull the younger to his bed and tuck him to sleep - and that’s what he's going to do.

“W-Wait-”

“Jongin, sleep.” Kyungsoo ordered, not minding the gasp he heard from the people crowding on the board game.

“I’m fine. Trust me.”

“No you're not. So please, sleep. Just until they stop playing. Okay?” Kyungsoo pushed the younger to his bed, pulling blanket on top of the crown prince and tucking the younger. He was not going to leave Jongin's side until the latter falls asleep. Luckily, the crown prince did because the moment Kyungsoo tuck him in, Jongin was sound asleep and Kyungsoo was satisfied.

 

Junmyeon arrived half an hour after Jongin fell asleep. The noise that welcomed him the instant he entered Kyungsoo’s room surprised him and he was a hundred sure that it was Baekhyun's voice. His speculations were correct when he saw Kyungsoo hitting Baekhyun hard on his arm and putting a finger near his mouth as if hushing the older.

“What's going on here?” Junmyeon asked, walking towards the group. Junmyeon bowed his head at the princess and her cousins to show respect but the kids were busy playing quietly. He didn't notice the other prince though, who was facing his back towards him.

“Oh Junmyeon hyung, you're here! Let me introduce you to Yumi and Yongjun, Princess Haeun's cousins and this is Prince Yixing of Khales.” Kyungsoo introduced Junmyeon to everyone, forgetting the fact that the maid knew who they were. He has been staying in the palace since he was a nine. In fact, he knew the-

“Hey Myeonnie.” Prince Yixing turned around showing off his dimpled smile that made Junmyeon return the smile.

“Prince Yixing.”

 

Kyungsoo was speechless when Prince Yixing and Junmyeon exchanged smiles. Prince Yixing abruptly stood up and hugged the smaller male.

Apparently, Prince Yixing and Junmyeon knew each other since they were nine. The crown prince of Khales stayed for a week in the Greille Palace for a week during one of the royal families’ meetings. Junmyeon's parents worked as a palace guard and a palace maid in Greille Palace. Junmyeon's parents were assigned to take good care of Prince Yixing, thus always having Junmyeon around too. The two boys clicked it off easily, being friends since day 1 and getting even closer as time pass by.

But it didn't last long when Prince Yixing had to come back to Khales and leave Junmyeon alone, with no one to play with again. Junmyeon expected the crown prince to forget him, but seeing as things were the same as before, he was thankful for it.

“So you have been friends since you guys were nine?” Kyungsoo asked in awe.

Who would've thought that a crown prince was friends with a maid?

“Yes, Kyungsoo.”

“Wow. That's like...” Baekhyun began, waving his hands, not being able to get the exact words out of his mouth. “That's like... Cinderella!”

Junmyeon spat the water he was going to drink when Baekhyun yelled those words - earning another smack from Kyungsoo for being too noisy.

“Cinderella was a romantic movie, dumbass. We're not like that!” Junmyeon defended but his blush was visible so it was hard to convince everyone. Prince Yixing’s cheeks were the the exact color as Junmyeon's and Kyungsoo knew, by the looks that Yixing was giving his Junmyeon hyung, the crown prince of Khales wanted their story to be just like that of Cinderella’s.

 

A moment later and Kyungsoo heard groans coming from the man sleeping on his bed. He turned to look at the crown prince who was now sitting on his bed, hair a mess from all the tossing and turning he probably did, and hands rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleepy state.

“Oh, you're awake.” the doe-eyed male stood up and walked over to the tan male, sitting on the edge of his bed. “How was your sleep? Did you sleep well?” he stared at the crown prince and fixed the younger's hair, both of them smiling as the smaller was finger combing the other's hair.

“I'm good now. Still a bit sleepy but better.” Jongin said as he

“Uhm just in case you guys are forgetting, we're still here.” Yixing interrupts, picking up Minhyun who was now lolling himself to dreamland. Princess Haeun was now sleeping in Junmyeon's arms while Yumi was still awake, but clearly getting droopy as well. “Jongin the kids are sleepy. I think we should get going now. It's getting late too.”

“Okay hyung.” Jongin lifted the blanket off of him and gets off the bed. Kyungsoo was following his every move with his eyes while still sitting on his bed.

Jongin lifted Yumi up and exchanged glances and smiles with Kyungsoo before leaving his bedroom, Yixing and Junmyeon in tow.

Baekhyun has been observing the whole scenario and when Baekhyun had Kyungsoo's attention after the princes and the kids were out, all it took was a smirk and Kyungsoo was throwing a pillow at him - maybe a little curse, here and there too.

 

The next day, the royal family of Khales left earlier than the queen's family. Yixing promised to visit again someday and that he would send the maid a letter as the other can't use a phone - because he doesn't have one and maybe because phones are not fully allowed in the Greille Palace. Yes, they live in the 21st century but the King and the Queen made a rule to never use phones unless it's for emergency purposes. That's why Jongin and Haeun were never exposed to the world of using too much electronics and gadgets.

The queen's family went home before lunch time came. Jongin and Haeun was sad that their cousins had to leave - especially the princess. But Jongin cheered her sister up by playing with her the whole day.

While Jongin was busy with his time, the Selected were also busy with lectures and reading books in the library.

Their afternoon that day was a time to do whatever they wished to do and Kyungsoo chose to stay in his room and spend his time with his trio friends. Heechul was out of the palace with his husband doing palace duties so they were left alone in Kyungsoo’s room, gossiping about whatever that comes to their mind.

“So Kyungsoo, have you and Jongin kissed?”

“What?! Baekhyun hyung!” a very flustered Kyungsoo yelled out in a hurry, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

“What?! I just asked! Why are you getting flustered?” Baekhyun teased the youngest. “So did you? I bet you did! You're so red right now the apple would be ashamed of its color!” Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae continued teasing Kyungsoo as the youngest pinched the trio on their arms, hard, earning three groans of pain.

“Stop teasing me, will you?!”

“What? We're just asking! Besides, I just noticed that you have a special place in his heart. It's like 90% of his heart is you and the other 10% are the other remaining Selected.” Baekhyun thoughtfully said and Minseok and Junmyeon agreed.

“Oh! Did you know, the crown prince visited you when you broke your arm?” Baekhyun added.

“I know hyung. He was here on the third day, remember?”

“No~ Not that! The night you broke your arm, the crown prince sneaked inside your room and kissed you!”

“K-Kissed me?” Kyungsoo questioned. “Wait what? He visited on the first day?!”

“Yeah he did. He kissed you on the forehead! Isn't that the cutest?” Baekhyun sighed dreamily as he clasped his hand together, smiling like a love sick puppy.

“He was here on the first night? And I got mad at him for not visiting me immediately.” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

But his guilt was short lived when Jongdae and Officer Choi opened his bedroom door, eyes showing one of panic and fear, hands ushering the four males that were once comfortably bundled together. Kyungsoo was clueless on what was going on but the sudden blare of the sirens made him understood the situation.

They were under attack.

 

Rebels were attacking the palace.


	13. Leave the Competition

Kyungsoo, Minseok, Junmyeon and Baekhyun were having their “gossip” talk when Officer Kim and Officer Choi barged in his room.

“Lord Kyungsoo! We have to go! Hurry!” Officer Choi alarmingly screamed for the Selected, helping him get up and guiding him towards his walk-in closet while Jongdae and his three maids were already inside the said space.

 _What were they doing here?! Shouldn't they be out there running for their lives?!_ Kyungsoo frighteningly thinks as he saw Junmyeon fiddling something on one of the cabinets. A minute later and Junmyeon was pulling the door to something Kyungsoo didn't expect was there.

A secret door.

“Wh-Wha-”

“No time to ask questions Kyungsoo! You got to go!” Jongdae said as he pushed Junmyeon first to guide the way, then Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Minseok was hesitating to come, not wanting to leave his boyfriend out in danger.

“Dae-”

“I'll be fine, okay? Bring Kyungsoo to the main safe room and run to the other safe room or maybe find yourself a place to hide. Always stay with Junmyeon hyung and Baekhyun. Don’t get lost. Keep safe okay, Min? I'll see you when this is over.” Jongdae reassured the older male. Minseok kissed him on the lips before running inside the secret passageway, eyes not leaving Jongdae's until the officer shut it closed.

“Wh-Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asked. He was not one to get scared but with the rebels attacking the palace, who the hell wasn't going to feel this way? This was the first time he was experiencing a rebel attack! He was not born to experience this kind of things.

“To the safe room. Everyone must be there already.” Baekhyun answered.

“Everyone?” Kyungsoo's first thought was _Jongin_.

“Everyone. The Selected, the royal advisors and the royal family.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief when he knew that the others (read: Jongin) were safe. But there was something missing on Baekhyun's words. “You're staying in there too, right?”

Silence.

Baekhyun bumped into Kyungsoo when the youngest stopped all of a sudden. Junmyeon who was in front stopped then he turned around and saw that Kyungsoo has halted his steps.

“Kyungsoo please, we have no time for this.”

“I’m not going in there if you're not staying in there too.” the doe-eyed male ducked his head, eyes fixed on the ground as the trio tried to persuade him to continue running. He didn't want to be safe while his three hyungs will be out there hiding in fear of running into a rebel. He won't feel safe anyway if that was the case so might as well stick with the trio.

“Kyungsoo, it's the rules.”

“Nonsense! I’m not leaving you out here!”

Junmyeon was already getting stressed with the whole rebel thing and he still had to find himself, Baekhyun and Minseok some place to hide because the safe room for the maids were probably full by this time.

_It wasn't that safe of a hideout anyway._

And Kyungsoo's stubbornness was getting in their way to safety. Honestly speaking, he was touched. After staying with Kyungsoo all this time, it was no doubt that Kyungsoo has a heart of gold. But rules were rules - they were not allowed inside the main safe room.

“Kyungsoo come on, the faster we get you to the safe room the faster we all get to safety. Please.” Junmyeon tried to talk the younger into continuing when he heard indistinct gunshots getting fired. “Please.”

That seemed to convince the youngest because the next thing Junmyeon knew, was Kyungsoo pushing him forward to lead the way again.

 

\--

 

“They are not allowed to go inside, Lord Kyungsoo. They have their own safe room to hide in.”

Those were the first words Kyungsoo heard when they were almost near the safe room's door. Two officers were guarding the room, and one of them was the guy who stopped his maids.

“They're coming with me. I’m not leaving them alo-”

“I’m sorry but rules are rules, Lord Kyungsoo.”

“Fine then. I’m coming with them. Tell Jongin exactly that when he asks where I am.” Kyungsoo turned around, holding an unsure Junmyeon, but the grunted sound of the two officers arguing stopped him.

“Alright, Lord Kyungsoo. They can come in. But we won't be taking the responsibility if anything ensues.”

“Of course. I’m going to accept any punishment if that happens.” Kyungsoo says. Junmyeon tried to retort but Kyungsoo shut him with a glare.

When Kyungsoo entered the safe room, with Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Minseok behind him, all eyes turned to them. Kyungsoo's eyes saw a small space near the corner and chose to stay there with the trio. Kyungsoo guided the trio towards the corner, and he can feel the terrified forms of his three maids for intruding the royal family's safe room.

Out of exhaustion, Junmyeon has fallen asleep on Kyungsoo's shoulder, Minseok was leaning on his side, eyes closed but Kyungsoo can feel that the older was feeling uneasy because his boyfriend was out in the war. Baekhyun seemed to be sleeping too beside Junmyeon. Kyungsoo was too worried for his Jongdae hyung to even close his eyes and he knew Minseok needed someone to keep him calm.

“Is he okay?”

Kyungsoo watched as the owner of the voice crouched down, giving Kyungsoo a blanket and putting one on each maids.

“H-He is. Jongin I’m sorry if I brought them with me.”

“It's not an issue to me, Kyungsoo.” Jongin caressed the doe-eyed male’s cheeks. “I actually admire you for doing so. You're the only Selected who brought their maids. I love that side of you.” Jongin said, stroking the older's cheeks gently. Kyungsoo blushed from Jongin’s words and actions - and maybe those eyes were adding up to the redness of his cheeks.

“Kyungsoo! I have been waiting for you!” Heechul rushed towards him, kneeling down once he saw the doe-eyed male. “Why are they here?” the royal advisor asked, knowing that bringing the maids inside was not a good thing.

“I gave him permission.” Prince Jongin stated.

“But Prince Jongin-”

“Don't worry. It’s on me.” Jongin whispered, eyes telling the royal advisor to not say a word anymore.

“O-Okay.”

 

\--

 

For the next 2 hours, the royal family, the royal advisors, Kyungsoo and the rest who were inside the safe room were anticipating for some good news. Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Minseok helped serving glasses of water to the royal family and to the Selected.

“Are you okay, my Lord?” Kyungsoo smiled as he knew that nickname, by heart.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo answered, looking up at the man standing in front of him.

Jongin took a seat beside him. Kyungsoo gaped at the crown prince beside him - who, by the way was sitting properly, just like how a prince should. The crown prince was sitting on the dirty floor, and he didn't seem to be disgusted by it.

“What?”

“Y-You're sitting on the...” Kyungsoo trailed away. Jongin chuckled at him. “You should sit on the chair! It's dirty!”

“Kyungsoo, it’s fine.”

“But your suit!”

“It's fine. I got plenty of these... I guess.” Kyungsoo gave him a puzzled look. “I just wish the revels haven't ruined it all yet.”

Kyungsoo laughs out loud, but not loud enough for everyone to hear and Jongin was glad Kyungsoo was still laughing despite the emotional stress he could be experiencing.

“But are you really okay, my Lord?” Jongin worriedly asked again, this time in a more serious tone.”

“I am Jongin. I was not harmed since Jongdae hyung brought us here before the rebels can attack.”

Jongin nods before speaking again. “That's good. But are you okay, emotionally?”

“I-I think I am.” the smaller observed the other Selected who were either crying; or getting comforted; and some looked a bit shaken but looks okay nonetheless. “Well compared to the other Selected, I think I’m definitely okay.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”

Silence ensued in the both of them, both silently observing the people inside the room.

“Do you think some of the Selected will leave after this incident?” Jongin curiously asked.

“There’s a possibility.” Kyungsoo answered. “Would you be okay if some of them leave?”

“I- I don't know.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo. “Are you going to leave too?”

Kyungsoo stared back at him, face as blank as a paper. “Do you want me to?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, thoughts running in their heads as their eyes are gazing at each other, exchanging unspoken words that they wanted to say to each other.

At that moment, Kyungsoo realized that Jongin was giving him his answer.

 

_No. Please don't leave me._

 

\--

 

The war was successfully stopped after 3 hours of battling. A few soldiers of the Greille Palace were injured, some were unfortunately killed, but most casualties were from the rebels.

Kyungsoo was holding Minseok tightly, rubbing his arms to comfort the older and whispers that everything will be okay. Minseok looked like he was losing his mind thinking if his boyfriend was okay.

They were back in Kyungsoo's room. The place was a mess. A lot of tattered curtains, the bed sheets and blankets were much worse. Minseok's worries were later answered when Minseok found Jongdae a few meters away from Kyungsoo's bedroom door, a bit battered, scratches everywhere and blood stains on his uniform - but luckily he was okay.

“Jongdae!” Minseok shouted from a distance, running fast enough to reach the officer in a few strides.

Jongdae limped a bit while trying to come close to his boyfriend. “Hey Min.”

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my god of course you are. Is it anything serious? Dae~” Minseok cried out loud.

“Min, I’m okay. I'm fine.” Jongdae hugged the older to soothe him from his panicked state.

Kyungsoo watched as the two hugged each other, smiling at the reunited couple. As for Junmyeon and Baekhyun, they were both starting to clean the mess up. Kyungsoo decided to help but was shooed away by Junmyeon.

“Kyungsoo this is not your job. Let us do this.”

“But hyung I want to help.”

“Kyung, maybe you should just rest. This is the first time a rebel attacked after His Highness’ Jongin's Selection. I know you're a bit shaken. Please, just... let us do this.” Junmyeon explained, Baekhyun agreeing to the older's request.

“They are right, Kyungsoo.” Heechul appeared out of nowhere. “Let them do it. You need to rest.”

After much convincing from his hyungs, Kyungsoo finally succumbed, choosing to sit on the couch in the connected living area in his room. However strong he wanted his outward self to be, he just knew deep inside him that he got scared. That was the first time he witnessed an attack. He was wondering how the remaining fifteen Selected coped up with it.

“Kyungsoo, the crown prince wants to talk to all the Selected in two hours.” the royal advisor announced. “You should get some rest first and get dressed.”

“Why Heechul hyung? Is there something wrong?”

Kyungsoo only got a shrug.

 

\--

 

Minseok was busy treating Jongdae and Minho with the help of Heechul. Meanwhile Junmyeon and Baekhyun was busy cleaning the room. Despite the trio doing their chores - and some extra help from the other maids - and cleaning up the mess, Baekhyun still managed to help him get his bath and outfit ready. Exactly one and a half hour later, Kyungsoo walked out of his room and there he saw how bad the attack was. Bullet holes, slashes from something Kyungsoo assumed was a knife and traces of red spots on the floor that looked like blood.

Kyungsoo shuddered at the sight, thinking about the people who were hurt from the sudden attack, families losing their loved one. As Kyungsoo trudged his way to the Great Hall, he found Jongin by a bench, alone and the crown prince looked like he was spacing out. Kyungsoo was having second thoughts of approaching the younger but his feet were already pulling him towards the crown prince.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo greets, pulling the younger out of his thoughts.

“M-My Lord.”

“Are you okay?” uninvited, Kyungsoo took a seat next to Jongin, but the latter didn't seem to mind.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Jongin shocked the older of leaning his head on his shoulder. The crown prince looked tired.

Braving himself, Kyungsoo raised his hand to caress the younger's cheek, looking down at him as he did so. Jongin's eyes were closed but he was smiling and that was enough for Kyungsoo to know that what he was doing was okay.

“Who do you think will leave this palace after the whole attack?” Jongin questioned.

“I’m guessing, Kwangho? And Changmin?”

“I think Minsoo would leave too.” Jongin guessed as well.

“I doubt that.” Jongin lifted his head up, looking at Kyungsoo with an arched eyebrow.

“How are you sure of that? Are you two close?”

“No.” Kyungsoo replied.

_It’s because he's after the crown, not you. He'd do anything to get the crown._

“Let's make a deal?” challenged a smiling Jongin. Kyungsoo nods. “If I win, you'll do whatever I ask of you tomorrow.”

“Is that it? That’s okay for me Jongin.”

“Don't think I'll go easy in you.” Jongin smiles cheekily. “What's your end of the bargain, my Lord?”

“If I win... you are going to send me back home.” Kyungsoo said, not meeting the crown prince's eyes.

 

Jongin's eyes grew wider as Kyungsoo said those words. He expected the older to take it back and say that all of it was a joke, but nothing was coming. Kyungsoo looked back at Jongin, dilated eyes staring right back at the crown prince.

“Oh shit- Jongin, not like that! I didn't mean it that way!” Kyungsoo waved off his hand, a gesture that what he was saying was not the whole truth. “Jongin I meant... I meant to ask if I could go home for two days maybe. Or even for a day, I’m definitely okay with that.”

“Do Kyungsoo!” Jongin whined. Kyungsoo was taken aback when Jongin whined at him. “I thought you meant it. I thought you were going to leave the competition now. Stop saying things like that!”

“Well it's a payback for pulling out that whole rose trick during the first eliminations.” Kyungsoo laughed at the younger's face. Jongin was now pouting at him.

Kyungsoo was laughing but when he turned around to look at Jongin, the crown prince has his eyes fixed only on him, tears visible on the latter's eyes. Kyungsoo realized that he did something wrong. The Crown Prince Kim Jongin was a tough prince but this Kim Jongin was a soft hearted one.

Feeling guilty of the prank he pulled, Kyungsoo tugged the younger closer to him, engulfing the younger in a tight hug. As he was comforting the younger, he can't help but whisper the words his heart was feeling.

“I’m not leaving you until you be the one to kick me out of this palace.”

 

\--

 

Everyone gathered around in the Great Hall. Some are still shaken up about the whole attack while some seemed okay. Kyungsoo was on the side with Taemin and Jimin both by his side. His friends were luckily fine even after the attack.

“His Royal Highness Crown Prince Jongin requested for all the Selected to gather in this Great Hall. We know there has been an unfortunate turn of event that happened this day. It is the first time an attack like that happened after the crown prince announced his Selection.” Heechul stated. “Now, His Royal Highness will be saying some announcement for all of you.”

That announcement of Heechul emitted whispers coming from most of the Selected. Kyungsoo remained silent. He, too, has no idea what Jongin was going to say.

After their talk by the bench half an hour ago, and after Kyungsoo comforted the younger from the bad prank he pulled, Jongin and Kyungsoo stayed in their position - Jongin leaning on Kyungsoo's shoulder all the while Kyungsoo was holding the crown prince's hand, massaging it to help relax the crown prince.

And now here they were, inside the Great Hall, waiting for the crown prince to step forward and say whatever he had to say.

 

“I appreciate everyone for giving me the time to listen to this announcement I am going to say.” Jongin said. “I know some of you were afraid of the attack the rebels planned, and that's why I am here in front of you. After much thought, I have made my decision with the utmost consideration of your safety.”

The room was once again engulfed in hushed whispers, wide eyes staring at the crown prince in front, theories made as each of them tries to guess what the crown prince was going to say.

“I-Is he halting the competition?” Kyungsoo heard one of the Selected whisper and that made Kyungsoo think.

Was Jongin really going to stop the Selection? It's possible, right? But he never told anything to Kyungsoo.

Jongin would tell him everything first.

“I want everyone to know that your decision is very important to me.”

Jongin looked much unshaken but Kyungsoo knew the crown prince was starting to get nervous. He’s just good at keeping everything to himself. But after spending some time with Jongin, Kyungsoo has learned to read the younger male. Kyungsoo observed Jongin and Jongin noticed his stares at him. He smiled at him quickly before smiling at the others as well. The he continued talking.

“So if any of you think that your safety is not guaranteed while staying in this palace and you decide to leave this competition, I would support your decision and accept it with all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out fast so pardon for any mistakes... oh and yall expect something tomorrow!!
> 
> I'm not letting you guys celebrate Christmas with all this angst ;))


	14. Christmas Special: A Special Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened that night Jongin, Yixing, Haeun and their two cousins spent the night in Kyungsoo's room (Chapter 12)

The night after the party with the royal family of Khales and the queen’s family, Jongin and Kyungsoo were supposed to meet up in their secret place - the atrium. But before the desired time of meet-up, Jongin was playing with his little sister and two little cousins, along with Prince Yixing who seemed to play along well with the kids.

“Hey Yixing hyung, I'm just going to go somewhere. I'll be back soon. Please look after them?”

“Sure. But where are you headed to?” Yixing looked over his shoulders, staring intently at Jongin who was behind him.

“Nowhere?” Jongin supplied but Yixing seemed to have an idea where he was going because of the smirk the prince of Khales was showing. He stood up to leave but Haeun noticed him walking out of the room and innocently asked where his brother was going.

“I'm going outside for a while baby.” Jongin explained but Haeun was not having any of it.

“I want to come! I want to come oppa!” Haeun bounced up and down, wanting to come along so bad.

“Baby, I’ll be quick, okay? Oppa will be back real quick.” Jongin moved away again.

Haeun was now pouting because of the rejection he got from his brother. To add up to Haeun's eagerness of coming along, Yixing whispered something to the little girl's ears, making her smile wide.

“Oppa is going to Kyungsoo oppa?! Let's go!” Haeun enthusiastically said - forgetting the fact that Jongin didn't want her to come along - holding Jongin’s hand and pulling him out of the playroom. “Let's go oppa! I want to see Kyungsoo oppa!”

As Haeun pulled him outside, Jongin glared at a laughing Yixing - who was holding on to his two cousins.

“Haeunnie, oppa wasn't going to Kyungsoo.” Jongin tried to stop his sister but this girl was strong-willed.

“Oh don't lie to the child!” Yixing laughs again.

“Shut up Yixing hyung!” Jongin scolds the other prince. But the older prince just laughed it off.

Haeun was walking ahead of him, guiding him to what she guesses was Kyungsoo's room when Jongin halted her, pulling him towards the other direction.

“Baby, your Kyungsoo oppa's room is in this direction.”

“Ooh you know his room? You've been there already?” Yixing teased.

“Of course.” Jongin unconsciously said, only realizing what he said a few seconds after. “I-I mean of course I know every Selected's room.”

“If you say so.” Yixing's smirk was back again and Jongin wanted to wipe it off the prince's face.

Jongin guided his companions to Kyungsoo's room, and when they got there he saw the two familiar faces of Kyungsoo's guards. They bowed at them and Jongin acknowledged their respect. He asked if Kyungsoo was inside, before the smaller officer with the Cheshire smile opened the door to Kyungsoo's room.

Haeun, Yumi and Yongjun all ran inside Kyungsoo's room, Prince Jongin and Prince Yixing following after them. Kyungsoo looked surprised to see the three kids running around his room and playing along with Kyungsoo's maids.

They stayed in there for a good couple of hours, playing board games and many more games - well except for Jongin who was forced to sleep by Kyungsoo. When Jongin woke up, they decided that it was time to put the kids back to their own rooms, thus ending the mini impromptu party.

 

Kyungsoo was left alone in his room after everyone left - Jongin, Yixing and the kids left to sleep on their own rooms and his maids went back to their own quarters to take their well-deserved rest. The doe-eyed male was ready to go to bed too when there was a light knock on his door. It was almost 12 midnight so Kyungsoo wondered who would visit him this late at night.

Nonetheless he got off his bed, sauntering towards the door and slowly opening it, peeking outside to see who his guest was. What he saw before him made him gape.

Kim Jongin.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Were you sleeping already?”

“Well I was about to.”

“Oh, then I should get going. Sorry to disturb you once again.” Jongin spun on his heel, ready to leave when he felt a sudden tug on his silk pajama sleeves and then Kyungsoo was pulling him inside the bedroom.

Jongin couldn't wipe away his smile, and so was Kyungsoo - and he guessed the two guards outside were smiling about it too.

_Baekhyun's going to get so worked up when Jongdae tells him about this._

 

They both decided to stay on Kyungsoo’s bed - a safe distance in between them as they lean back on the headboard.

“Aren't you sleepy?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Nope. You?”

“Not anymore. You made me sleep for a few hours. It's going to be hard falling asleep early.”

“What are you doing here anyway? You haven't answered my question.” Kyungsoo tucked the blanket under his chin, getting cold at that late hour.

“Nothing. I just wanted to talk.”

“You should have tug your ear before you left. You could have given me an early notice.” Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongin shrugged his shoulders but laughed along.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Kyungsoo assumed that the crown prince had something to discuss - based on what he said a while ago too - that's why the taller came back to his room.

“I actually have nothing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Are you really that bothered that I’m here? Should I just go then?” Jongin jokingly questioned but Kyungsoo was pinching him hard in his arm as his reply. “Aaah what was that for my Lord?!”

“I didn't say you were bothering me. I was just asking why you're here.”

Jongin rubbed the pain away from his arm, pulling the sleeves up and revealing his toned muscular arm but the pout he was wearing contradicts his muscularity. The room was dark but the light coming from his night table was enough to help Kyungsoo see the pout Jongin was wearing and the red spot of the arm he pinched. He reached out to help Jongin rub the spot he pinched, cooing at the younger for having sensitive skin.

“If this turns blue you're getting exiled.” Jongin jokes.

“Oh don't be such a baby! It won't bruise. You're overreacting.” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip to make himself stop from laughing out loud. Because the skin was really red. Maybe he pinched him too hard because it could really bruise. “And even if it does bruise, you can't bare the idea of exiling me.” says a cocky Kyungsoo.

Jongin grinned at him. “You're lucky you got that right. But you're still getting punished.”

“Alright then. That seems to be better than getting exiled. What's the punishment?”

“You’re spending a day with me.”

“It seems okay for me. Deal!”

“Okay. I'll just tell you when.” Jongin beams at him and Kyungsoo felt his heart soften.

Maybe it was the sleepiness talking or maybe Kyungsoo was really getting a lot of courage that night, because the next thing he knows is he's burrowing his head into Jongin's neck, hugging the man’s waist and feeling contented with having Jongin in his arms like that.

Kyungsoo felt Jongin stiffen, but the latter had his arms wrapped around him too, a second later, pulling him tighter than ever. They stayed in that position, seizing the moment until Jongin felt the smaller man's calm breathing on his neck and he heard light snores coming from Kyungsoo who was still in his embrace.

Kyungsoo was fast asleep.

Jongin tried to remove the older's hand around him to properly put him to bed but the hands clutching on his pajama was too tight that Jongin was rethinking if Kyungsoo was really asleep. He tried the second time but still, no luck. Kyungsoo had his grip tight even when he's asleep.

So he has no choice but slide the both of them further down the bed until they were lying on the bed. Jongin tucked the older under the blanket, and when he was done he attempted to get Kyungsoo away from him once more so he can go back to his own room.

As he tried to remove the arms around him, Kyungsoo whined a little before wrapping his arms around Jongin once again, but this time, it was tighter than before. Jongin chuckled at this cute side of Kyungsoo.

Giving up, Jongin just let himself be hugged by Kyungsoo, even returning the favor of hugging the smaller male closer to him and as he did so, Kyungsoo snuggled to him with his cheeks pressed to his chest. He kissed the older's head and caressed Kyungsoo's hair affectionately humming a song even though the smaller was already sleeping. As Jongin watched Kyungsoo sleep, he can't help but think that he couldn't wish for anything more, than to always have this man in his embrace.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo woke up tightly hugging a pillow in his arms. His legs were entangled with something as well. He still had his eyes closed but his mind was already half awake. He snuggled into the pillow finding it weird.

_Why is this such a hard pillow? And why is it so warm? And the smell... it smells like... Jongin? Well that's odd._

Sensing that what he had in his arms was not in any way a pillow, Kyungsoo opened his eyes only to see a silk pajama welcome him good morning. He snapped his head up to see who the owner of the silk pajama is and as he did, the sight of the crown prince smiling at him greeted him good morning.

_Good morning indeed._

Kyungsoo’s eyes stared at the crown prince's eyes, debating whether it was a dream or not but the feeling of hugging someone, the legs entangled on his own and the smell he was inhaling felt so real.

Kyungsoo widened his eyes as he realized that this was, by any chance, not a dream. He smacked himself internally because of his half-awake mind that led him to stare at the younger male longer than he should have.

Due to his shock, he got up quickly - too quick that he felt dizzy - moving away from the smiling prince and sitting further at the end of his bed. His dizziness seemed to get worse with his actions but luckily Jongin helped him balance and pulled him on the middle of the bed instead, right in front of him. He slapped the arms holding him and gathered the blanket, hugging it close to him while staring shockingly at Jongin.

“Wh-What are you doing here?! Wh-Why are you here?! Why are you on my bed?!!” Kyungsoo asked, backing away from Jongin despite the younger's protest.

“I didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking.” Jongin chuckled.

Kyungsoo frustratingly groans as Jongin smiled at him. _Stop smiling! It’s too early in the morning to make my heart race._

“Kyungsoo, you fell asleep while hugging me last night.”

“I certainly did not!” Kyungsoo looked scandalized. “I didn't even hug you!”

“You did.”

“No I did not!”

“So you're saying that I’m lying?” Jongin arched an eyebrow.

“N-No but it’s impossi-” as if Kyungsoo was getting joked at, memories of last night flashed in his eyes.

Him getting enough courage in his actions and hugging the crown prince, not letting go even though the prince was pulling his hand's tight grip away to put him to bed.

Him loving how Jongin smelled so good.

Him being contented in hugging Jongin and feeling ecstatic that the crown prince was hugging him back.

Him feeling comfortable to the point that he fell asleep in the younger's embrace.

He even remembered Jongin trying to remove his arms away a couple of times but he whined and hugged the crown prince even tighter.

_Oh my god this is humiliating._

Kyungsoo hid under the blanket from mortification, only hearing Jongin's chuckles afterward. The taller tried to remove the blanket away from him but he held onto it firmly.

“Kyungsoo there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's absolutely normal to want me as a pillow and hug me all night long.” Jongin cockily said and that successfully made Kyungsoo emerge from his hiding spot - under the blanket.

“Cocky prince!” and back to his hiding place. Jongin laughed out loud at Kyungsoo while trying to pull away the blanket again.

“Come on my Lord. I was just joking. Please stop hiding.” it must have been Jongin convincing him or maybe it was the soft tone Jongin was using that he finally put the blanket down - well the upper half of his face was peeking out of the blanket while the lower half of it was still hidden under the blanket - staring at Jongin but immediately avoiding it when he felt shy.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jongin held Kyungsoo's hand. “Okay? So please don't get uncomfortable with me.”

Jongin gently massaged Kyungsoo's hand, making the doe-eyed male relax on his hold. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s hand up, kissing it softly and giving him that blinding smile afterward.

“I better go now, my Lord, before any of your maids arrive.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo felt his heart burst in happiness, therefore showing off his heart shaped smile to Jongin.

Jongin removed the blanket off of him, getting up from bed and facing Kyungsoo who was just watching him from his bed. Jongin and Kyungsoo exchanged glances and maybe it was one of those _spur of the moment_ thing again because Jongin found himself leaning in, hands on the bed for support as he leaned forward, closer to Kyungsoo while the latter was watching Jongin's every move.

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo on the corner of his lips.

 

It was only a kiss on the corner of his lips but Kyungsoo was already a blushing mess. He can feel his cheeks getting warm as he felt Jongin's lips.

“Kyungie good- oh my god!” Jongin was leaning back from giving Kyungsoo a kiss when Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Minseok entered his room and saw the whole thing. Jongin and Kyungsoo were only an inch apart when they barged in.

“Oh no.” Kyungsoo mumbled, palming his face out of embarrassment.

_They're never going to stop asking questions again._

“G-Good morning, your H-Highness.” Junmyeon managed to greet the crown prince, Minseok and Baekhyun bowing along in respect. Jongin acknowledged their bows before rubbing his nape - obviously feeling shy at getting caught.

“G-Good morning. I have to go, I guess.” Jongin smacked himself for stuttering and he excused himself from the maids. “I'll see you later, my Lord.” he whispered and Kyungsoo nodded, before walking out of the room. Junmyeon, Minseok and Baekhyun gaping at him as he exit the bedroom.

Once the crown prince was out of the room, Baekhyun let out the squeal he was trying to suppress the moment they opened the door and saw Kyungsoo and Jongin's faces so close to each other.

“Do Kyungsoo what was he doing here early in the morning? Did you two sleep together? Oh my god that's so sweet! Kyungsoo what happened? Did you two kiss?! Don't even tell me otherwise because you were so close to each other! Tell me all the details!” Baekhyun intrigued.

Minseok joined in too. “Kyungsoo are you two a thing now? Oh my god Kyungsoo did he really sleep here?! With you?! He kissed you right?! I knew you were going to marry the crown prince!”

Thankfully Junmyeon was silently laughing at them but he knew the older had his own questions too.

 

Kyungsoo buried deeper in the comfort of his bed and his blanket instead. He had to hide because the smile he has on his face was hard to get rid of. And the numerous unanswered questions Baekhyun and Minseok were desperately asking him made him smile wider as the duo shakes him to get him out of his hiding place.

This was going to be a long day for Kyungsoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!! A special gift for my readers!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As I said, I ain't letting you celebrate Christmas with all the angst I'm writing <3
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANK YOU!


	15. Voluntary

“I want everyone to know that your decision is very important to me. So if any of you think that your safety is not guaranteed while staying in this palace and you decide to leave this competition, I would support your decision and accept it with all my heart.” Jongin announced, face etched in sorrow but eyes reflecting one of worry.

“You're given a day to make your decision. If you need to call your family to ask for second opinions, you may do so, just ask your royal advisors to lend you a phone.” Heechul announced on behalf of the prince. “

They were given until tomorrow morning to think about their final decision. While everyone left the Great Hall, Kyungsoo wanted to stay behind thinking Jongin needed someone to talk to. He found Jongin sitting on the bench they were sitting on before the others came.

“Hey, you okay?” Kyungsoo approached the younger.

Jongin nodded his head without looking up, knowing so well who owned that sweet yet low voice.

“What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room? You should rest, my Lord.” Jongin spoke, voice laced with tiredness.

“Shouldn't you be in your room as well? You look really tired-” Kyungsoo massaged the crown prince's neck earning a satisfied groan from the man. “-and stressed.”

“I’ll be fine.” Jongin mused, now facing Kyungsoo. “Do you want me to walk you to your room?” he asked.

“I'd love to, but honestly I'd rather walk you to your room if it was possible. You look like you're going to pass out any minute now.”

Jongin chuckled at Kyungsoo's remarks before standing up and offering his hand to Kyungsoo, urging the smaller to take it - which he did.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo walked to Kyungsoo's room - hand in hand - not minding the stares the maids and guards gave them. Kyungsoo felt pride whenever he heard a maid compliment how good they looked together. He might not have admitted it before, but he's loving how Jongin was giving him his attention lately.

Jongin spent some of his days with the other Selected, yes, but the fact that Jongin enjoys spending his time with Kyungsoo whenever he can makes his heart swell in joy.

A few strides more and they were already in front of Kyungsoo's room. Jongdae and Minho must have been used to this sight already that they didn't even give a glance at them anymore - or maybe it was mostly because the crown prince was there and the officers were giving them some _privacy_ in public. The irony of it makes Kyungsoo want to laugh.

“Take a rest, my Lord. You're going to need it. And maybe think about what I said too? Whatever your decision...” Jongin halts, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down while, gulping nervously. “Whatever you decide, I'll accept it. It might hurt, but I don't want to cage you in this palace if you don't want to stay in here any longer.”

Kyungsoo looked like he was thinking for a while, before he spoke up. “Alright. I'll think about it, only if...” Kyungsoo trailed off. “...if you take a rest today, too.”

“I doubt that's highly possible, my Lord.” Jongin answered, but Kyungsoo was already pulling him inside his room. (A/N: we need a flirty Soo once in a while)

“If you can't rest then I’m making you do it.” Kyungsoo pulled the crown prince into his room. He was shocked for a quick moment when he saw his room clean, no sign of any scratch or any sign of the war that happened hours ago.

Shrugging that information aside for now, Kyungsoo guided Prince Jongin towards his bed, lifting the blanket off and pushing the younger on his bed, tucking him under the bed.

All the while, Jongin was laughing at Kyungsoo's actions and he just let himself be dragged by the smaller male, doing whatever the smaller was making him do. After making sure that Jongin was properly tucked under the covers, Kyungsoo joined the crown prince and laid on the bed next to Jongin.

“Sometimes, I think you love having me on your bed.” Jongin joked as Kyungsoo lay his head on his pillow while Jongin turned on his side, facing Kyungsoo and laying his head on Kyungsoo's pillow too.

Kyungsoo only chuckled, the heart shaped smile - that Jongin has always loved - visible. “Don't flatter yourself, _Your Highness_.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, still laughing. But his laughter died down when he felt a warm hand on his cheeks, softly caressing him. Kyungsoo turned to stare at the hand's owner but his eyes turned impossibly wide at the close distance they had. They were a mere inch apart from each other.

Kyungsoo thought Jongin was going to lean closer to him - his heart racing faster as seconds pass by - but his thoughts were broken when Jongin raised his hand higher until it rested on Kyungsoo's eyes.

“Close your eyes, my Lord. Take some rest.” Jongin closed his eyes with his fingers.

Kyungsoo smiled as he touched the crown prince's hand that was covering his eyes. Kyungsoo gently removed the hands covering his eyes, smiling softly at Jongin who was staring at him gently with those pair of hazelnut eyes.

Holding Jongin’s hand on top of the sheets, Kyungsoo closed his eyes only to open it again when the crown prince kissed him on his cheeks. Smiling, Kyungsoo tried to get some sleep and luckily Jongin’s warmth was helping him with it and a few minutes later, Kyungsoo was now off to dreamland.

 

Kyungsoo expected the cold space next to him when he woke up but his heart still fell when that was exactly what welcomed him the moment he opened his eyes. Of course Jongin had a lot of responsibilities and the crown prince had to leave him alone at some point.

Kyungsoo checked the time, wondering how long he has slept. Seeing that the time was almost dinner time, Kyungsoo knew he was knocked off for hours. As he sat on his bed, he felt the crumple of a paper underneath his palm. Looking down at his hands, Kyungsoo found a piece of paper - a letter - probably from Jongin.

 

_I’m sorry I had to leave, my Lord. I had to finish some paperwork that the King wanted me to work on. I’ll be sure to get back to you later._

_I hope you had a wonderful nap._

 

_Love,_

_Your Prince_

 

Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin never failed to leave him some sweet words and even finding it adorable that he left a note for him, explaining why he had to leave.

 

Dinner was served in their rooms as ordered by the King. The dining hall looked nothing like a dining hall so the maids had to clean up the mess for the night and replace the broken things that the rebels ruined. Heechul joined him in his room after Kyungsoo finished his meal.

“Hey there kid.” Kyungsoo stared at his royal advisor after tucking himself under his blanket. He sat cross legged on his bed, the blanket a bundle of mess on his legs.

“Hey Heechul hyung.” Kyungsoo weakly answered.

“Have you decided on it?” the royal advisor asked. Kyungsoo only stared at him blankly, not giving away any sign of what he was feeling.

“I have nothing to decide on, hyung. I'm staying.” Kyungsoo sternly said.

“Are you sure? You don't want to talk to your mom and dad about this?”

“There's no need to. B-But can I at least call them? To let them know I’m okay?”

“We have informed your families about what happened and that all of you are safe.” Heechul informs and Kyungsoo pouted, knowing full well that he won't be talking to his family tonight. “But I'm giving you permission to call them anyway. I know you miss them so much.”

Kyungsoo's pout turned into a wide smile when Heechul told him that.

He felt giddy when the royal advisor pulled out a mobile phone, dialing something or rather someone. As Heechul reached the phone out to him, he snatched it fast and pressed it to his ears. He heard Heechul chuckling at him before going to the attached living room and giving him his privacy.

“Hello? Heechul?”

Kyungsoo felt like crying. He miss this voice so much.

“M-Mom?” Kyungsoo stuttered, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

“Oh my... Kyungie? I-Is that you? Are you okay? You're not hurt ate you?!” his mom asked, not believing that Kyungsoo was the one calling her.

“It's me, mom! I’m fine. Not a scratch in me, so don't worry. I miss you so much! Where's dad? Seungsoo hyung?” the doe-eyed male rushed out.

“Th-They're here! Wait.” Kyungsoo nodded his head even though he knew his mom wouldn't see him doing it. His mom was now shouting, voice still audible as she shouts for her husband and her oldest son to come. The distant voices of his father's voice and his brother's voice made him more emotional.

“Dad! Seungsoo hyung! I miss you all so much! I wish I can go back home.”

“Kyungsoo honey, you can if you want to.” his mom genuinely said. “If this isn't making you happy anymore then you can come back home.”

“I-I can't mom. N-Not yet.”

“Kyungsoo if this is about the money, we have earned enough to feed us for years, and you have nothing to worry about.”

“It's not about the m-money. I just can't go home yet.” Kyungsoo explained.

“Why?” it was his brother's voice. “Is someone holding you back? Do we need to get you ourselves? Kyungsoo are you okay in there?”

“I'm more than okay here, Seungsoo hyung. Don't worry about me, okay? I chose to be here and I’m choosing to stay here until I can.”

“Are you sure?” it was his father's turn to speak now.

“I've never been sure in my life.” Kyungsoo contentedly sighed, smiling at his decision.

His decision was already final but talking to his family somehow made him more relaxed about his decision.

He was staying.

For his family.

For Jongin.

For himself.

 

\--

 

Breakfast came and Kyungsoo went down to the dining hall alone. Calling his family made his spirit lighter and his mood better.

Kyungsoo’s mood was too positive that day that he almost forgot that after having their breakfast, they would be heading straight to the great hall for some announcement and final decisions.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Jimin greets him, Kyungsoo smiled while sitting next to the man.

“It feels so gloomy in here.”

“I know.” Jimin looked around the dining hall. “Have you decided on it?”

Kyungsoo looks at Jimin when he asked that simple question. Of course he has decided about this whole thing. He was a hundred percent sure, actually. He wasn't leaving Jongin just because of that simple attack.

“I have. I'm not leaving.” Kyungsoo said, earning a smile from Jimin and a pat on the shoulder.

“You're a strong one Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo sensed something on

“A-Are you leaving?”

“I’m not. But another attack and my mother's fetching me herself.” Jimin chuckled as he remembered his mother's panicked state, yelling at him that he should pack his bags and leave the palace immediately.

But Jimin wanted to stay longer so her mom made a deal - that the next time the rebels attacked, Jimin was going to pack his bags and walk out of the competition. Jimin agreed, he has no choice anyway.

Taemin arrived a little later than Kyungsoo. The latter found out that Taemin was staying behind as well, choosing to stay a bit more in the competition. Prince Jongin arrived just right after all the Selected were in the dining hall.

There breakfast consisted of an all American breakfast, and the eerie silence surrounding the dining table.

 

If their breakfast was an uncomfortable time for all of them, their meeting in the great hall was worse. Everyone seemed to be having a hard time staying still, moving around on their seat waiting for the royal advisor and the crown prince to arrive.

“Good morning. As you all are aware, we expect your full decision this morning.” Heechul spoke the moment he was in front of everyone. “His Highness, Prince Jongin will be talking to all of you, one by one, and after the talk, you must return immediately to your respective rooms and wait for further announcements.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was the last to talk to Jongin again. Everyone has left the Great Hall, staying inside their own rooms to wait for news. By the time it was his turn, Jongin's cool and relaxed self immediately crumbled. The crown prince in front of Kyungsoo was no crown prince anymore. This was the fragile, soft hearted Kim Jongin he knows.

“How are you coping up?” Kyungsoo asked, taking a seat next to Jongin. He held Jongin's hand, massaging it to help the younger relax.

“At least 5 of them are leaving.”

“Five?” _That is a lot._

“Yeah.” Jongin nodded before squeezing Kyungsoo's hand and looking at the doe-eyed male. “How about you, my Lord. Do you want to leave? Please answer me truthfully.” Jongin asked, covering Kyungsoo’s hands with both of the crown prince's hands.

“I’m not leaving, Jongin.”

Jongin's beam made Kyungsoo smile back at him. But the crown prince’s smile vanished as soon as it came. “Did you give it enough thoughts though? How about your family? Did you talk to them?”

“I did.” Kyungsoo nods. “I talked to them last night. They wanted me home but I refused to leave.”

“So you're really staying?”

“Of course I am.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was waiting in his room after talking to Jongin when the King's court (royal council) made his presence known.

“Good morning, Lord Do Kyungsoo of Aletheia. The King wants to have a word with you at his sitting room.”

 _The sitting room_. Kyungsoo’s mind was thinking of all the possible reasons why the king was asking for him in his sitting room, a prohibited place that a Selected like him was not to enter unless he was asked to - just like at that moment.

“Y-Yes Sir.” Kyungsoo felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched the king's court exit his room, and him following after.

 

It was his first time in the West Wing of this palace but he has no time to admire the beauty of it all when the King was expecting him any minute now. There were some head maids running about in this area, since the head maids were the only ones that was given permission to enter the West Wing.

Kyungsoo kept his steps in sync with the king's court but he can't help but stumble out of nervousness the closer they got to the King and Queen's sitting room. A few more and they were now inside the sitting room. The royal couple were sitting side by side, watching his every move.

“D-Do Kyungsoo of Aletheia, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo kneeled in front of the royal couple with his head bowed down.

“You may stand.” King Daewon’s voice was stern it made Kyungsoo shiver in fear but it doesn't end there because the king spoke again. “We've heard of your little stunt back in the safe room, Lord Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo was really going to cry in fear.

_This is it. I'm getting exiled._

“I-I’m sorry about that, Your Majesty. I just didn’t have the will to leave my maids behind while I stay safe in the safe room.” Kyungsoo felt the need to bow down on his knees once again but not a minute later and there was a warm hand pulling him up by his elbow.

“Kyungsoo, you don’t have to do that.”

It was Jongin. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in shock.

“Prince Jongin, I don’t remember calling for you.” the King says, watching intently as the crown prince pulls the doe-eyed male to stand up and even brushing the smaller’s pants, getting rid of the non-existent dirt.

“Father, I gave him permission.” the king’s eyebrow arched.

“Is that so? You of all people should know that it was an act of defying the rules.”

“I’m aware of it, Your Majesty. That’s why I would gladly take the punishment in place of Lord Kyungsoo.”

Jongin seriously said. Kyungsoo gape at Jongin and he gripped the crown prince’s hand tightly, clearly opposed to the idea. The taller looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile, that everything was going to be okay, but Kyungsoo was doubtful about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to do so I just spewed some words and made an entire chapter lmao


	16. Kyungsoo's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: may contain mentions of abuse

“Lord Kyungsoo, can I please talk to you, privately?”

Jongin was caught off guard when his mother called out for Kyungsoo. He looked down at the older male who was staring at him too - clearly shocked - and then back to the queen.

“Y-Yes Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo stuttered out, biting his lips in fear of a possible scolding from the queen.

Jongin was about to protest but Kyungsoo shook his head and followed the queen to the room connected to the sitting room. It was more private in there and what scared Kyungsoo the most was that the queen and he were alone in that room.

“Lord Kyungsoo, please take a seat.” the queen said, Kyungsoo obeyed immediately, eyes darted down not wanting the queen to see his fears.

“Are you afraid of me and the king?” she softly asked, and Kyungsoo has half a mind to lie or tell the truth.

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo honestly answered. The queen chuckled at him. The doe-eyed male lifted his head to look at the queen. She was hiding her laugh behind his hand. Kyungsoo watched in curiosity.

“You remind me so much of myself, back then.”

“Wh-Wha- I mean pardon me, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo asked once more, he doesn't quite understand what the queen was saying.

“You and I were the same. I used to be a rebel like you.” the queen explained, looking fondly at Kyungsoo. “I remember doing exactly what you did. I brought with me my three maids in the safe room. The king was not that pleased when he saw me with my maids.”

“Your Majesty, am I- am I getting punished?” Kyungsoo worriedly asked. “Please let me have the punishment. Jongin has nothing to do with it, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo blurts out, not noticing the way he called the crown prince informally and how the queen's eyebrow arched. The queen might have noticed it but she remained silent about it.

“Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, Lord Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo was guided back to his room after the talk with the queen. A lot has been happening to them - the voluntary elimination; getting called by the king himself; and now the possible punishment Jongin was facing because of him. It was all stressing him out.

He was pacing back and forth in his room, biting his fingernails out of agitation when the door to his room opened and Jongin strutted forward to him.

“What happened? Where you punished? You didn't have to do that Jongin!”

Kyungsoo panicked as he roamed his eyes around Jongin, looking for any sign of discomfort a punishment could have caused.

“Hey. I'm okay, Kyungsoo. Don't worry about me.” Jongin waved the other off but Kyungsoo was not having any of it.”

“Jongin I’m serious! Are you hurt? What was the punishment?!”

“There's no punishment, my Lord. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What? How?”

 

 _Flashback_ -

_Jongin and King Daewon were left alone in the sitting room. The crown prince had his eyes looking at the floor, hands on his back as he fiddles with it, waiting for his father to say what his punishment is._

_“Jongin.” King Daewon called out, Jongin lifted his head to look at his father. “Do you really want to accept the punishment in place of Lord Kyungsoo?”_

_“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.”_

_“Well then...” King Daewon began as he breathes out loud. Jongin waits. “Jongin, i'm proud you’re willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of other people.”_

_Jongin gaped at his father's words, because he was expecting the king to say his punishment, not that._

_“P-Pardon?”_

_“I'm not like my father, Jongin. A little mistake won't make me lift my hands on you.” King Daewon smiled, standing up from his seat and opening his arms for Jongin to dive in._

_Jongin beamed at his father, all tension was shaken off of his body as he moved forward and hugged his father, his father wrapping his hand tight around him._

_“Besides, I know someone who did exactly what Lord Kyungsoo did, and I think it's a really brave act.”_

_End of Flashback -_

 

“You mean to say, the king didn't get mad?” Kyungsoo asked as he lifted his legs up and sitting cross legged on the couch.

“Nope.” Jongin smiled, body turned sideways - facing Kyungsoo - and his head was resting on his arms which was resting on the couch's headrest.

“I'm so relieved. I thought he will really punish you. I will never forgive myself if that happens.” Kyungsoo said.

“My father was really not the father figure type, you know.” Jongin started speaking after a few minutes of silence. “He was always busy, being the king and all. Sometimes I thought that maybe he doesn't love me and Haeun. But when he started spending time with us, I knew he loved us with all his heart.”

Kyungsoo listened intently, admiring how Jongin was telling him a story that was a bit personal.

“But then, grandfather came. He moved in with us when I was sixteen. He stayed in this palace for two years, and those two years were the worst years in my life.” Kyungsoo noticed the crown prince's voice cracking every now and then and that gave him the courage to hold the younger's hand, caressing it gently to help comfort the crown prince. “I was physically abused when I made small mistakes that he found unforgivable. Even Haeun - a little two year old girl - almost faced my grandfather's wrath. But I stood up for her. I told him I'd rather let him hurt me than my baby sister.”

Kyungsoo can feel the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Jongin's grandfather was inhumane.

“And there was this one time, Sehun and I were studying royal lessons and it just wouldn't sink in to the both of us and grandfather knew about it. He told us that princes should always be able to understand everything in one sitting. He got so mad he pulled us up to his room, and pulled out his whip. I was so scared that day, but I felt Sehun tremble in fear next to me. Then I decided. I was the hyung, and I knew I had to do something. So I stood up to him again, begging for my grandfather to release Sehun from his wrath. And luckily he did.”

Kyungsoo’s tears were now running down his cheeks, just like Jongin's tears. “Did h-he hurt you?”

Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo was fast to envelope the younger into a very tight hug. Kyungsoo can't even imagine someone hurting Jongin. He was the crown prince, the future king of Greille. But then again, the one who hurt him was his grandfather.

“Did your father know?” he asked. He felt Jongin shake his head.

“Not until I turned eighteen.”

“You suffered for 2 years?” Kyungsoo gently pushed the older away from him to stare at him right on the eyes.

“Yes. But I was okay. As long as Haeun and Sehun were okay.”

“Oh Jongin.” Kyungsoo hugged the younger closer to him, stroking the crown prince's hair in a way to comfort the crying man in his arms.

 

When Jongin calmed down for a bit, Kyungsoo still didn't have the guts to release the younger from his arms. What Jongin experienced was beyond his imagination. To think that this guy in his arms suffered more than any other commoner out there, was hurting Kyungsoo.

“You'll be okay, Jongin. Your grandfather's not going anywhere near you, I promise.” Kyungsoo knew those empty words were far from reality, but he's going to try everything to keep this man safe.

“Thank you, Soo.” Jongin whispered and Kyungsoo smiled at his new nickname.

 

Jongin left his room a bit earlier saying that he still has to do something. Kyungsoo knew it was about the whole voluntary elimination so he stayed for a bit in his room before getting bored and deciding to go outside for a walk.

He strolled around the palace before his feet brought him to the garden. The sun was shining brightly and the flowers were in full bloom. There were more guards around patrolling, making sure that everything was going to be safe. Jongdae was following right behind him and he might have seen Officer Choi lurking around the garden as well.

There were some Selected taking a breath out on the open garden that time as well. Kyungsoo even saw Taemin looking around like he was looking for something.

As Kyungsoo trudged further to the garden where the fountain was, he came face to face with someone he wasn't pleased in seeing.

Moonkyu.

"Kyungsoo, are you done packing your bags?” Moonkyu asked in a teasing way, arms crossed on his chest and eyebrows arched.

“Who said I’m leaving?” Kyungsoo challenged back.

“So you're staying huh?”

“It's none of your business.”

Kyungsoo angrily responds before turning on his heel to walk back inside the palace.

“Have you moved on from my brother, Kyungsoo? Is that it? Why are you spending a lot of your time with the crown prince?” Moonkyu rushed out. Kyungsoo halted in his steps, back still facing Moonkyu. “Do you like Prince Jongin?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes dilated at Moonkyu's question. Moonkyu mentioning his brother twisted something inside Kyungsoo, but it oddly doesn't hurt that much. Or maybe it was Moonkyu's question that was blocking him from getting hurt. Does he like Jongin? He took a moment to decide what he was going to say.

“If I say no, would you believe me?” Kyungsoo asked, turning around to face the other male.

Moonkyu scoffed. “Of course not!”

“I knew you won't believe me.” the doe-eyed male turned around again before mumbling words only he can hear.

“I don't think I believe in myself either.”

 

\--

 

Five of the Selected has left the palace in the afternoon. Unlike the first elimination where they were all sent home without notice, these Selected were given the chance to bid their goodbyes to their - now - friends. And unlike before, the atmosphere this time was lighter and a bit merrier, and Kyungsoo was thankful for it.

As what Kyungsoo has expected, Minsoo didn't leave the competition yet. The latter was still standing straight with his competitive self as they all watched the former Selected participants get inside their respective cars that will bring them home to their towns.

 

“I told you Minsoo was staying.” Kyungsoo whispered to Jongin once the crown prince was beside him in the Great Hall.

Jongin just laughed at him before raising his hands up in mock surrender. “You won. Do you want me to arrange your visit to your parents?”

“You'll do it for me?”

“It was your deal, remember? I'd be glad to fulfill it if that's what you really want.”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo rubbed his chin in thought. “I do want to go home, but I'm not too sure if that's my final bargain now.”

“Then what do you prefer instead, my Lord?” Jongin whispered to him.

Jongin watched him with anticipation as Kyungsoo remained still beside the crown prince, eyes anywhere but at Jongin. Slowly, Kyungsoo reached up and tugged his right ear, a smile appearing on his lips.

Jongin beamed at the smaller male.

 

\--

 

They both decided to meet in the atrium that night. But Kyungsoo has a problem. He was having a hard time sneaking out of his room because his three maids were inside, playing board games on the floor.

“Baekhyun hyung, are you done playing?”

“Not yet, Kyungie. Why?” Baekhyun answered with his eyes focused on the board, planning his next strategy against Junmyeon and Minseok.

“I'm a bit sleepy. I want to go to sleep now.” he mentally screamed at the trio, praying to all the gods that Baekhyun gives up and bring Junmyeon and Minseok out the door.

“Okay.” Baekhyun sat up and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo almost celebrate in joy. “We won't be noisy, Kyungsoo. You can go to sleep and you won't hear a single noise.”

The youngest almost pulled his hair out in frustration and his face morphs one of annoyance. Unluckily for him, Baekhyun noticed the change of expression he did.

“Wait. Are you perhaps... waiting for someone?” Baekhyun asked with a teasing smile plastered on his face. Kyungsoo wanted to wipe it off especially when Minseok and Junmyeon caught on.

“Is someone staying for the night?” Minseok teased.

“No I'm not!”

“Alright. So we can play more games here?”

“No!- I mean... ugh Baekhyun hyung!” Kyungsoo acted like he was getting mad, but he got laughed at by his three maids.

“I knew it.” Baekhyun singsong. “No need to get mad, we're going, okay. Happy?” Minseok started packing up the board games while giggling with the two males.

Kyungsoo was about to retort back but the three maids were rushing out of his room while waving at him with their taunting smile. Kyungsoo watched as the three opened his bedroom door, only to freeze for a moment then they looked back at him with yet another teasing smile - one much worse than before.

“Have a goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun giggled, bowing to him and then to someone outside his room. Minseok and Junmyeon bowed at the same time before rushing out of his room. Confused, Kyungsoo stood up to see who it was but Jongin, with all his mighty glory, walked inside his room with a sheepish shy smile thus making Kyungsoo freeze beside his bed.

“What are you doing here?”

Jongin rubbed his nape in embarrassment. “You were taking so long. I came to check up on you.”

“Sorry. They were playing and I can't shoo them out earlier.”

“It's okay. But we got a problem.” Jongin informed the other.

“A problem?”

“The Queen and Haeun is in the atrium. So we can’t really go there right now, my Lord.” Jongin sadly said. “Do you want to just meet next time?”

Kyungsoo wordlessly thought of an answer. He was about to agree to Jongin's suggestion but what came out of his mouth was not the words he was supposed to say.

“We can just stay here, if that's okay with you.”

 

Kyungsoo was starting to love his bed too much - definitely not because Jongin and he spend their late night talks on his bed recently. That's definitely not it.

Although he wanted to see the vast grandeur of the atrium; the dark sky splattered with the twinkling stars unreachable beyond the skylight glass roof; and the luminous moonlight lighting up the night sky, Kyungsoo much preferred staying in his humongous room; under the warmth of his thick blanket; a soft pillow supporting his lower back; while their back and head are leaning on the headboard of his bed.

“Honestly, I like it better when we stay in your bed.” Jongin whispers in the silence of the room, head turning sideways to stare at the doe-eyed male beside him.

“Funny. That was what I was thinking too.” Kyungsoo lightly giggled and the sound of it spreads a smile on Jongin's lips.

“I never asked you this, but how are you adjusting to the palace?”

Kyungsoo chuckled again. “We've had numerous talks before and you only ask me that?”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders before laughing too, burrowing his head down until he was laying body flat on the bed - and he was now looking up at Kyungsoo.

“I'm doing fine, I guess. There are still rules that I can't quite grasp in my head. I might not look like it but the amount of help I get from my maids still makes me slightly uncomfortable. I was used to doing my own chores.”

“I'm sorry I can't do anything about it.”

“It's okay. I love them anyways. I would lose my mind if I have no one to talk to in this huge palace.” Kyungsoo mused.

“You have me.” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo was also moving to lie down on his bed, eyes staring at the elegantly designed ceiling.

“I know. But you're not always here to talk to me, so I'm okay with keeping my maids with me.”

Silence ensued after that. It was one of a comfortable silence, wrapping the both of them in a complete relaxing surrounding.

Until Jongin broke the silence. “Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still like Lord Moonkyu’s brother?”

With his eyes closed, Jongin asked. Kyungsoo stared at the crown prince observing the other despite the complete darkness of his room. The doe-eyed male noticed the yawn wanting to escape the younger's lips. Jongin was starting to drift off to sleep.

Without getting any answer from the smaller male, Jongin let himself fall asleep - mind shutting down as sleep brings him to dreamland.

Kyungsoo heard the even breathing from the younger make. Knowing so well that the crown prince was restless, he let the prince sleep on his bed peacefully, not minding the possible misunderstanding it could cause if anyone so much as peek into his room.

Kyungsoo turned on his side, head resting on his hands, elbows propped up on the pillow, he shamelessly watched the crown prince sleep. His hands absentmindedly reached out to stroke the younger's cheek and brushed out the misplaced hairs on Jongin's face.

Kyungsoo watched until he felt his own self getting drowsy as well. The question Jongin asked still lingers on his mind as his mind was starting to blur out. But before he could succumb to sleep, he whispered the answers to the darkness of the room and the silence of the night.

“I don't know Jongin. I really don't know. But one thing I’m sure of, is that... I'm starting to like you... my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last update for the year 2018 :))
> 
> it's only a few more hours before 2019 officially starts here in the Philippines... I just want to greet yall a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope your 2019 is full of blessings <3
> 
> Thank you to all who support and love this fic. I really love you all!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!! lol I've posted this in my twitter (shameless promotion: follow me for tweet fics @kaishysoo) but I'll say it again, I'll stick with kaisoo until the end of time because as long as kaisoo have moments, kaisoo will always be alive.
> 
> A/N: I always forget to say this but please be aware that this fic contains curse words. Sorry for the super late notice. Enjoy~

Kyungsoo stirred awake when the sky was still a bit dark. He didn't wake up because he had too much sleep and his body wanted him to wake up. Nope.

He woke up because of the hands softly stroking his cheek continuously. Kyungsoo has felt it for a while now, but he thought it was only him, dreaming.

But a few more strokes and Kyungsoo knew this was not a dream. So he opened his eyes to see a pair of dark hazelnut eyes staring right at him. With a smile on his lips, he held the hand touching his face, making it stop from moving around.

“Good morning.” Jongin greets him.

“Why are you up early?”

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No.” Jongin knew it was a lie.

“You can sleep more if you want to, my Lord.”

“I’m fine. Don't worry.” Kyungsoo held Jongin's hand tighter, pulling it down so their hands would comfortably rest in between them, on top of the blanket.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, smile lingering on his lips.

Jongin has been staring at him for minutes now and the crown prince was smiling at him. Kyungsoo wanted to kiss that sweet smile away.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked again, now giggling because Jongin was chuckling as well. “Kim Jongin.”

“Nothing.” Jongin answered, but that didn't satisfy Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo let the crown prince's hand go, instead reaching out to tickle the crown prince.

“Tell me!” He continued tickling the crown prince and Jongin fights back, tickling the older male as well.

They have been fooling around for a few more minutes and somehow, along the way, Kyungsoo ended up sitting on top of Jongin.

As their laughs died down to a stop, Kyungsoo just then realized the position he was in. They froze for a minute, only looking at each other as Kyungsoo slowly leaned in until he was lying on top of Jongin. He traced the structure of the younger's face - from his hair, to his forehead, down to his eyes and nose, and finally on his lips.

Kyungsoo kept on staring on those red _sweet looking_ plump lips, tracing every corner of it until Jongin parted his lips - and that made Kyungsoo snap out and look up to Jongin's eyes.

Jongin has this look of affection, a look that Kyungsoo has seen a multiple of times from Chanyeol. But that look, coming from the crown prince himself made Kyungsoo's inside churn in happiness. He loved this look on Jongin better than his ex-boyfriend's. This was much gentler, more genuine... much more loving.

And that was all it took for Kyungsoo to lean in and kiss Jongin - on the lips. Kyungsoo has his eyes closed and he felt the arms wrapping itself on his waist and going further to his back. It gave him goosebumps but in a good way.

Jongin tilted his head to get a better angle, hugging the smaller closer to him and Kyungsoo reaching out his hands to cup the taller's cheeks. Slow, steady kisses turned into something more as their innocent kisses turned into a passionate make-out.

Kyungsoo can feel himself floating in the sky because _holy shit he was making out with Kim Jongin, on his bed - his lips and Jongin’s lips molding together._

The make-out session was making Kyungsoo’s heart pound so hard that he was scared it would actually burst out - in happiness, of course. He can't contain it anymore.

 

They only separated when the both of them needed air to breathe. Flushed cheeks a color of red, swollen plump lips both grinning from the high they experienced, and both their eyes closed yet they can see the other’s expression clearly.

Foreheads leaning on each other and the tip of their noses barely touching from time to time, Jongin kissed Kyungsoo again. A soft and fast kiss but it still gave them an explosion of contentment.

It all feels like a dream. Kyungsoo never imagined that he’d actually have feelings for the crown prince. It was only a few months back that he wasn't the biggest fan of this man underneath him, but now... things has changed.

Bit by bit, he was slowly falling for the crown prince.

 

\--

 

Jongin left before the sun started to rise so Kyungsoo was left alone in his room, smiling to himself - just like an idiot.

“Has he lost his mind?” Baekhyun softly whispered to Junmyeon.

The trio has only cracked the door a little, enough for them to see Kyungsoo smiling at nothing while tossing around on his bed.

“I don't know. Did something bad happen?”

“Something bad? You mean the opposite, right? He's smiling like a crazy person, so I’m guessing something good happened to him.” Junmyeon pointed out. He looked behind him and then he hissed. “Minseok! Stop flirting with your boyfriend!”

Minseok pouted because he was caught red handed, flirting with Officer Kim during duty hours.

“Hey! Don't talk to him like that!” Jongdae protects his pouting boyfriend.

“Stop flirting so I won't talk to him like that.”

“Fine! But I know you're being nasty because you can't flirt with your prince charming who is in Khales!” Jongdae retorts and Junmyeon was about to say something but Baekhyun reprimands them both.

“Will you two stop it?! We got a situation here!” And by situation, Baekhyun meant Do Kyungsoo.

“Oh let the boy live! He’s still probably so happy about the crown prince sleeping in his roo- oh shit.”

Jongdae slaps himself because Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Minseok were now wearing this creepy grin on their faces.

With that getting revealed, Junmyeon finally opened the door, making sure to let the Selected know that they were coming inside. And boy, Junmyeon did startle the youngest out.

Kyungsoo jolted up when he heard the door opening, and footsteps getting louder as his hyungs were entering his room. Baekhyun laughed the moment he saw Kyungsoo. His eyes was twice the size of his normal eyes, like he was caught doing something bad; and the way he was sitting, kneeling on the bed with his hands resting on his thigh, he looked like a son getting scolded by his father.

“What's up with you?”

“No-Nothing!”

“You sure?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows. “Should we let Kim Jongdae in here and tell us something? Something that might perhaps remind you of why you look so happy this morning?”

“N-No! I'm run-running late!! I’m going to sho-shower n-now.” Kyungsoo stuttered and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, stumbling on his blanket along the way.

“Okay. Just shout when you need us.” The three maids only giggled at Kyungsoo's cuteness while picking up the blanket that fell off the bed when he rushed to the bathroom.

 

Kyungsoo hurriedly dressed up so as not to get interrogated by his three maids. When he was finished preparing, he rushed out of the room without any word.

“Does he know that he’s an hour early for breakfast?” Minseok said, hands still in the air in an attempt to call out Kyungsoo, but obviously he didn't succeed in doing so. Junmyeon and Baekhyun only shrugged, laughing at Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Right after breakfast, Kyungsoo and all the Selected were in the Great Hall waiting for Heechul. Taemin and Jimin were telling stories about the coming holiday. They were hoping for at least a week, away from the palace to go home and spend it with their family.

Kyungsoo almost forgot that Christmas is around the corner. This would be the first time he's going to spend Christmas away from his family. So he too, was hoping for that vacation. He really missed his family.

Heechul was taking his time to appear and Kyungsoo was already getting bored. The Selected were still speaking to one another as time passed by. Unfortunately, one group was speaking a little loudly for Kyungsoo's liking.

“Oh my! You mean to tell me that Jongin kissed... wait he did it on the lips?” a voice was heard, and Kyungsoo recognized it as Sungwoon's.

_Jongin kissed...?_

Kyungsoo whipped his head so fast to see what Sungwoon was talking about, or who he was talking about.

_Did he see me kissing Jongin? But it's impossible! We were in my room. Wait! Oh shit was it that time in the atrium? It could be. Oh my god Do Kyungsoo you are so careless!_

A lot of curse words and self-reprimanding happened inside Kyungsoo’s mind. He was even smacking his bent head, making Taemin and Jimin look at him with concern.

“Jongin kissed you? On your lips?”

Kyungsoo froze when he heard those words. Clearly, Sungwoon was not talking about him.

_So Jongin kissed someone?_

He looked up and around to see Sungwoon talking to someone.

Moonkyu.

Moonkyu was nodding his head and the smile he was giving made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. He wanted to puke.

“So you're Jongin's first kiss?” Sungwoon said with excitement, but there was a hint of envy and jealousy in it. Kyungsoo can detect it because he too, was feeling the same - minus the excitement part.

God he wanted to rip off Moonkyu's hair for spreading false information because _I am Jongin's first kiss!_

But did Jongin really kiss him? Then that means the crown prince does like Moonkyu too?

With all the private conversations, secret meetings and secret kisses they were sharing, Kyungsoo thought he didn't have to worry about having a competition because he thought Jongin liked him as well.

No.

He felt it. Jongin made him feel as if he was the only one, even with the remaining Selected, Kyungsoo felt like he was already the winner.

But he thought wrong.

Because clearly, all those kisses were part of this damn competition.

 

Heechul arrived after the commotion of Jongin's _first kiss_. Everyone believed Moonkyu's words. Of course Moonkyu would believe he was the first kiss, no one knew about their kiss in the atrium. Or maybe Moonkyu really was the first one to kiss Jongin? Kyungsoo was not in the mood to do anything anymore in that day.

 

“I'd like to make another announcement today.” Heechul began. “I know a few of your friends just left yesterday, but the crown prince has given me a notice.”

Another series of hushed whispers emitted in the room because everyone knew it was another elimination.

“We're eliminating five of you.” but not that kind of news. Heechul sadly spoke looking at everyone and giving each and every one a sad smile.

They were soon coming down to the Top 6.

 

\--

 

While everyone was nervous because of the announcement of the upcoming elimination, Kyungsoo didn't give a damn about it. He was too mad right now. He can still feel the madness creeping into his body because yes! He was jealous. So damn jealous!

He just wanted to go to his room and throw a fit - and by throw a fit, punch his bed or punch that one pillow that the crown prince always used and that pillow that may or may not smell like Jongin.

He made a mental note to throw the damn pillow.

Thankfully, Heechul dismissed them early since they were waiting for the crown prince but according to Heechul, Jongin has a prior schedule. So the agony of the elimination was prolonged until the next day.

 

Kyungsoo came back to his room as fast as he can. But on his way up to his room, Moonkyu was somehow waiting for him on the end of the grand staircase. The man has the audacity to smirk at him as if he was mocking him.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed, not minding his attitude anymore. Seeing Moonkyu's face has always been annoying, but today? The hate was doubled.

“What do you need now?!” Kyungsoo spat, walking past through Moonkyu.

“Aren't you jealous that I kissed Jongin and none of you have?” Moonkyu provoked. Kyungsoo scoffed.

“Don't be so full of yourself Moonkyu. You don't know who Jongin have kissed. Not everyone is a kiss and tell like you.” Kyungsoo replied and Moonkyu’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean? Did Jongin kiss you too?!”

Kyungsoo mockingly laughed. “That's mine to know, and yours... to find out.” Kyungsoo sassily spoke, rolling his eyes again before leaving Moonkyu behind.

Kyungsoo laughed when his back faced Moonkyu and he walked away. _That felt light._

“I taught you well.” Kyungsoo twirled around to see Heechul following him. He gave his royal advisor a quizzical look and Heechul laughed. “I saw your little sassy moment with Moonkyu.”

“Oh! Did I do well?” Kyungsoo jokes.

“Yes you did.”

“Thanks. I learned from the best.” Kyungsoo looked up at his royal adviser and the both of them laughed the moment their eyes met.

 

Their schedules were cancelled for the day so Kyungsoo had the whole day to do nothing. Heechul stopped by for a moment but was immediately called back, something about changes in patrols that Kyungsoo didn't understand.

“Hey there! I heard your schedules were cancelled?” Junmyeon entered his room with some thick books in his hands. Baekhyun and Minseok followed after, carrying the same amount of thick books on their hand.

“What is that?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh these?” Junmyeon pointed out. “These are the books _you_ have to read.”

“What?! What for?!” the doe-eyed male was flabbergasted at the amount of books _he_ has to read.

“These are books for royalties. Only princes and princesses can read this book!”

“I’m not a prince! Junmyeon hyung I’m not even a royal! And I’m not reading that! You never know, I could get eliminated tomorrow!”

Baekhyun slammed the books on Kyungsoo's study table. It looked so heavy!

“Oh come on Kyungsoo! I call dibs you're going to win this elimination!”

“Hyung-”

“Shut it Do Kyungsoo! You are going to start reading these. The earlier the better! You'll be the best commoner-turned-into-a-prince in no time!” Baekhyun exaggerates.

 

Kyungsoo had no choice but to read the books - okay more like skimmed the books.

“Where did you even get this?” Kyungsoo asked, eyeing the book in front of him.

“We got connections.” Minseok winked at Kyungsoo then looked at Junmyeon with a teasing smile.

Junmyeon side eyes Minseok. “I've had that for years now. I think Yixing left those behind and mom kept it.”

“That's true! So Kyungsoo, if you have any question, ask Junmyeon hyung. He has memorized all those books.” Baekhyun chuckled, earning a smack on his head from Junmyeon.

 

Heechul - along with two officers - returned to his room when darkness covered the whole sky and the moon was up in the sky. Junmyeon and Minseok were lying on their stomach on top of the bed, heads resting on their hands, reading some of the books scattered on Kyungsoo's bed. But they sat up when they saw Heechul entering the room. Meanwhile, Minseok rushed over to one of the officers - Jongdae - hugging the life out of the officer. Jongdae was not complaining though.

As for Kyungsoo, well he was so absorbed in reading the books his maids brought for him, actually studying every page of it - understanding every sentence, word by word - adjusting his eyeglasses whenever it slides down.

“What’s that?” Heechul asked the engrossed male, who didn't even look up at him when he asked a question.

“Some books Junmyeon hyung gave me.” Kyungsoo said, still not looking up.

“Books for what?”

“Books for princes.”

“Why do you have that? And why are you reading that?” Heechul curiously asked but Kyungsoo only shrugged. The royal advisor sighed. “Anyway, there were some changes with the guards so- Kyungsoo are you listening?!”

Heechul scolded the still engrossed Kyungsoo, waving his hand to let the advisor know that he was indeed listening.

“Do Kyungsoo will you stop reading and look at me for a second?” Heechul used his stern tone that made Kyungsoo shudder in fear so he followed the royal advisor's instruction and looked up.

But oh boy he should have bowed his head down for eternity. Kyungsoo froze the instant he looked up. Heechul was standing in front of him and two guards were behind him. One was Jongdae and the other guard...

The other guard was...

_Oh shit._

 

Park Chanyeol was his new patrol guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is back!!!! *intense music* is he gonna steal his Kyungsoo back? lmao anyways, yaaaay an update! It was hard to write at first what with all the ****** news but naaaah me no care anymore.
> 
> KaiSoo until the end, riight guys?!!!
> 
> Oh and just a reminder... I know yall noticed that Jongin spends most of his time with Kyungsoo in this fic... but know that he has dates with the other Selected too (read: I'm just lazy to write their moments lmao)
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS!!!


	18. Past or Present?

Kyungsoo can’t believe his eyes. He sat frozen on his bed staring at the man who was supposed to guard him starting from that night. Memories came to him as fast as lighting, maybe faster. He wanted to shout at the man in front of him and demand for an explanation. His mind was spinning around. There were so many questions running inside his mind - questions he badly wanted to be answered.

What was Chanyeol doing in the palace?

Why was he there?

Did Moonkyu know about this?

What was going to happen if Jongin finds out about Chanyeol?

Jongin. Was he the one to assign him to me?

How did he become a palace guard?

And why of all people did they have to assign him to Kyungsoo?

He wanted to dash out of his room - out of the palace, and just leave and forget everything behind.

Forget everything?

Who was he kidding.

He can't escape this time.

 

All the ignored hate he felt for a certain tall man; the pain he tried so hard to forget for months; came back in just one night.

Just a single night.

Just the sight of Chanyeol brings back everything. Of course he hated the man, but at the same time a part of him wanted to hug him so tight and kiss him - just like old times.

But Kyungsoo just sat frozen on his bed, the books in his hand long forgotten, and his maids, Jongdae and his royal advisor just stared at him, waiting for his next move.

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” Heechul asked, waving a hand in Kyungsoo's face that made Kyungsoo snap out of his daze.

“Huh? Oh. Y-Yeah. I'm ok-I'm okay hyung.” Kyungsoo looked everywhere except at Chanyeol - who was equally staring at him endlessly - a look in his eyes.

“Hmmm. Okay then. Kyungsoo, as I was saying, there were a few changes in the patrol guards. Jongdae will be staying with you, but Minho got transferred. So I have here your new patrol guard.” Heechul points to Chanyeol. “He's Park Chanyeol. He's from Aletheia too, and his brother is Moonkyu. Maybe you know each other? Are you two friends?”

Kyungsoo slowly nods.

“That's great news! I expect you both to be comfortable with each other then!” Heechul claps his hands before waving goodbye.

Kyungsoo doesn't know if what the royal advisor said was indeed going to happen.

 

\--

 

The moment the royal advisor, the maids, and Jongdae left the room, Chanyeol quickly strides towards the bed, scooping Kyungsoo in his arms and squeezing the life out of the smaller male.

Still in a state of shock, Kyungsoo doesn't know how to respond to that - until he felt soft _familiar_ lips pressed against his that he felt himself respond to the taller.

Kyungsoo felt a tinge of hope in his heart, with that familiar kiss sparking something that has been buried deep within him. A simple kiss turned into a passionate make-out as two ex-lovers who has been separated for a long time comes back to each other's arms once again. Lips brushing against each other, ragged breaths getting harsher as it becomes hard to breathe the longer they kiss.

Chanyeol felt so happy.

But Kyungsoo was still having mixed feelings.

All he can feel is that he missed this man.

He missed having him in his arms.

He missed that familiar fragrance of the taller's favorite perfume, which he used to love.

He missed those lips he badly was addicted to, before.

And he missed kissing Park Chanyeol.

Truthfully, he was feeling happy.

But at the same time, something was bugging his mind - and his heart.

He was feeling awfully guilty.

 

“I missed you, Kyung.” Chanyeol whispered after breaking the kiss. He was now cupping the younger's cheeks in his hands, nose pressed against the other's nose, eyes affectionately staring at the man in his arms whom he missed for months. He regretted letting this man leave his life, breaking up with him and didn't run after him. But he'll make up for the days that they lost. He’ll make this man his boyfriend again.

Kyungsoo was trying to catch his breath but he slowly smiled as Chanyeol peppered him kisses all over his face again.

“I missed you too.” Kyungsoo weakly responds, closing his eyes as Chanyeol once again captures his lips and he responds as eager as the other male does.

Maybe it was because he missed the other's kisses that's why he was happily taking them - or maybe it was something more? Something like... his mind imagining those innocent but sinful plump lips kissing his own lips, molding together as one in the darkness of his room? Like it's their own little secret - which indeed was.

Maybe it was the first one.

_Definitely the first one._

Kyungsoo tried to convince himself.

 

After a few more kisses here and there, Kyungsoo has finally broke away from his ex-lover. Or were they a couple again?

Kyungsoo wasn't sure yet. He wasn't even sure if he wanted that to happen now.

So he decided to ask the questions that has been bugging his mind - hoping to at least take it off of his mind. They were both on Kyungsoo's bed, with Chanyeol sitting on the edge of the bed, back resting on the headboard. Meanwhile Kyungsoo chose to seat on the opposite side of the bed even after Chanyeol urged him to cuddle with the patrol guard. Kyungsoo just gave him a timid smile and picked up a random pillow - Jongin's pillow. He hugged it and he was absentmindedly sniffing on it every now and then.

It was really making him calm.

Jongin's scent was his current favorite smell.

“What are you doing here, Yeol?” Kyungsoo fidgets, burying his nose on the pillow and turning his head towards the tall man.

“I applied as a patrol guard not long after you left. Luckily, I got chosen to train immediately. I trained so hard so they can hire me as soon as possible.”

“Why?”

“Because I realized a few days after you left, that I can't live without you. I love you so much Kyungsoo and honestly I came here for you, Kyung. I'm bringing you back to Aletheia with me - back to me.”

“Cha-Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo stutters.

“I know. I know that you can't leave the palace yet because you need more money for your family. I understand that Kyungsoo. That's why I wanted to be a patrol guard. So I can still be with you, in this palace.” Chanyeol explained. “But the moment that you get eliminated, I'm leaving this job. We'll be back to Aletheia and we'll be back as we were before.” the patrol guard moved closer to Kyungsoo, cupping the other’s cheeks once again. “You and me, Kyung. Just you and me.” Chanyeol finishes, giving Kyungsoo a quick peck on the lips.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't a hundred percent happy about Chanyeol's plan.

 

\--

 

Jongin was in Kyungsoo’s room again that night. Kyungsoo was confused as to why he suddenly visited him.

He hasn't gotten over the fact that his ex-boyfriend was his new patrol guard - who by the way was on patrol duty right outside his room. He hasn't figured out what to do with Chanyeol and his plans and this prince in front of him was confusing him even more.

In addition to his confusions, seeing Jongin remind him of the rumor about the crown prince kissing Moonkyu. His mood became sour again, but he knows that he has no right to get mad - not after what happened with him and Chanyeol a while ago.

“My Lord.” Jongin greets with a smile. A very bright smile - that turned upside down when Kyungsoo didn't return the smile.

Kyungsoo feels guilty for it. He's been feeling guilty a lot today.

“What are you doing here?” the smaller didn't mean to sound harsh, but he thinks it came out that way. Jongin's eyes widened for a second, the younger almost cowering at how Kyungsoo talked to him. He didn't thought this through because he might have disturbed the older.

 _Careless Kim Jongin._ Jongin scolds himself.

“I-I just came to explain something.” the crown prince’s expression deepens as he saw Kyungsoo's serious expression. “I know you might have heard a few things. B-But if you're busy I'll ju-just come back some other time.” Jongin starts backing away and Kyungsoo's just watching him do it.

_No!_

_Wait!_

_Please stay._

_I’m sorry._

Kyungsoo wanted to shout those words, but he has no courage to do so.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo stopped the crown prince from leaving. Jongin looks back at him with his eyes looking like a kicked puppy's.

“W-What?”

“You said you came here to tell me something? What is it?”

“O-Oh. It’s about the ki-kiss. With Moonkyu. Kyungsoo I know-”

“You don't have to explain anything, Jongin.” _Because I kissed Chanyeol as well and I feel so guilty._

_I feel so guilty because I feel like I'm cheating on you._

_Wait. I am cheating on you._

_I'm sorry, my Prince._

“Hey.” Jongin's soft voice pulled Kyungsoo into the present time. He wasn't aware that he was zoning out at that moment.

The crown prince's soft gaze made Kyungsoo's heart flutter.

As always.

“Kyungsoo, the kiss meant nothing to me.” Jongin softly caressed the older's cheeks and the younger's eyes looking right into Kyungsoo's eyes.

“D-Do you like him?” Kyungsoo softly asked, his hands clutching the crown prince's suit, not minding how it crippled under his hands.

“I-” Jongin halts. “I want to be true to you, my Lord. I did like Moonkyu.”

Kyungsoo felt hurt. He cast his eyes down, avoiding Jongin's eyes. The crown prince tilts his chin upward, raising the smaller’s head.

“But I like you more.” Jongin softly says, earning a blush from the older.

Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo tried so hard to avoid his stare, pushing the crown prince's hands off his cheeks.

“Jongin let me go!” Kyungsoo cutely whines.

“Nope.”

Kyungsoo glares at the crown prince, who was now laughing at Kyungsoo's _cute_ eyes sending daggers towards him. Jongin slowly leans down, a smile etched on his lips, eye smile showing itself on Kyungsoo. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was just standing there with his hands also on his cheeks - on top of Jongin's.

Slowly, Jongin leans much closer to Kyungsoo, closer and closer until his lips finally landed on the smaller's plump lips. It was a quick one - like Jongin was teasing him.

Kyungsoo pouts absentmindedly, and Jongin laughs at him again.

“I shouldn't kiss you for long today. I might lose myself again and end up sleeping here.” Jongin explains. “Which I think is not a bad idea?”

Kyungsoo pinches the younger on his waist, earning a light groan, and the smaller gives the crown prince his signature heart shaped smile.

 

Jongin ended up sleeping in his own room - much to Kyungsoo's disappointment. Kyungsoo was in his own world, sorting his thoughts out about Chanyeol and about Jongin. He knows kissing Chanyeol was wrong - but kissing Jongin after kissing Chanyeol made him feel a whole lot guiltier. He didn't want to hurt Jongin.

But with what he was doing at this moment, he knows he has already hurt the crown prince.

He likes Jongin. He's not going to deny that. The crown prince has been in his mind lately - making his heart flutter in the simplest gestures that the younger does. Jongin never once forgot to make him feel loved even with the numerous Selected remaining in the competition. Jongin has a special place in his heart.

But now that Chanyeol is back in his life, will his feelings for Jongin... fade away? Was he also going to ignore the fact that Chanyeol left him? Pushed him away from his life? The man didn't even fight for him. He just let him go.

Kyungsoo is so confused right now. He needs to think about this, fast.

With too much things bugging his head, he didn't notice the knock on his door. Kyungsoo was biting his fingers out of anxiousness when he felt a hand creep inside his shirt. Out of shock, he jumped out of his bed and searched for the intruder.

Chanyeol.

“Woah there. I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” Chanyeol asked, laughing a bit at the other's reaction. Kyungsoo looked over to the door and then to Chanyeol and back to the door.

“What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here Chan!”

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. “I know. But I just wanted to spend the night with you. I missed you Kyung.”

The smaller rubbed his forehead,headache to get rid of his headache. “Chanyeol you know you can't stay here.”

The taller's expression turned serious. “I know. But Jongin can?” Kyungsoo looked shocked.

“What are you talking about?”

“Officer Kim told me.” the patrol guard's eyes were staring straight, right at Kyungsoo's doe eyes. And Kyungsoo can see the hurt expression on his ex-boyfriend's eyes. “He sometimes sleeps here, doesn't he Kyungsoo? So he can sleep here and I can't?”

“Chanyeol-”

“I get it. You don't have to explain.” Chanyeol moves from the bed but Kyungsoo caught his wrist before the patrol guard could successfully stand up. The taller looked back at Kyungsoo, who was biting his lips, still unsure of what to do. Then the smaller sighs.

“Fine. You can sleep here. But you have to be up before the sun rises or the maids will see you.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol has never been happier. He jumps on the bed and pulls Kyungsoo closer to him, snuggling the younger and hugging him closer than ever. Kyungsoo on the other hand was resting his head on Chanyeol's chest, hands on the latter's waist, and a smile painted on his lips. But the problem is, the smile didn't quite reach the smaller's eyes.

He was happy. He truly was. Chanyeol and him were okay now. But something seemed to be off.

 

He was missing a different scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY SURPRISE!!!!!!
> 
> It's holiday in the Philippines so I got some time to rest from studying... but since I haven't written anything for this fic, I decided to give my rest to this baby here~
> 
> I hope you all like this even if it's so short. I'm sorry that's all I can think of right now. This is not proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes, grammar mistakes and plot confusion. If you see any mistake in this fic please do tell me :))
> 
> Thank you to all of you who's patiently waiting for updates. I'm sorry I've been too busy lately that I can't write additional chapters for H&E (but I update twt fics once in a while lol) To all readers who give comments, I promise you I read them all, I just got no time to reply to each and everyone but please do know that I thank everyone of you for reading this fic. I love you with all my heart! <3
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> Until the next update again~


	19. I'm Choosing...

“Good day, gentlemen.” Jongin entered the Great Hall early morning before the lectures started.

Everyone was in shock to see the crown prince visit them without any prior announcements. Jongin looks at the contestants one by one.

“After the attack of the rebels, I have come to realize that your safety is a priority. So I'm cutting the Selected into six.” the crown prince announced. Heechul has his head down, looking at the floor while everyone was anxious of who will stay in the palace, and who will leave.

The six remaining Selected means that they're down to the semi-finals. The Selected will now then be called The Elite - the top choices for Crown Prince Jongin's future husband. Kyungsoo didn't hope that he'd come this far, but he prays well that he'd get to stay a bit longer.

“I have yet to decide the final list of The Elite so I apologize for this matter. I hope to see you again by the end of next week.” the crown prince bows his head, and starts leaving the room. But before he completely left, he looked back only to exchange glances with a certain doe eyed male.

 

\--

 

Jongin was away from the kingdom for the whole of the week, explaining the delayed announcement of The Elite. Kyungsoo learned it from his most trusted servants - mostly from Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin has been gone for five days now so for the whole of that week, Kyungsoo did nothing but read the books he received from Junmyeon. He sometimes helped Minseok and Baekhyun with their chores when he was completely bored, and sometimes the four friends would just sit in his living area and talk for hours until the moon shines in the night sky.

There were moments when he'd be lucky enough to call his parents and his brother on certain random days - just like that night. Kyungsoo was busy reading when a knock was heard from his door. Heechul entered his room with a smile on his face, and a phone on his hand. Kyungsoo watched the royal advisor walk to him, reaching his arms out to give him the phone.

“Who's this?” Kyungsoo might not admit it but he was hoping that it was the crown prince.

“Your parents.” Heechul smiled wider, noticing the change of expression in Kyungsoo.

“Oh.”

“Expecting it to be someone?” the older teased the doe eyed male, making him shake his head in disagreement but the blush was too obvious already. “Don't worry. He calls every night, looking for someone. But we can't just give you the phone. We give equal treatment to all the Selected, okay?”

Kyungsoo understands that. He smiles at the older, raising the phone up as a gesture that he'd be talking to his parents now. Heechul nods in understanding and leaves the room.

“Hey mom.” Kyungsoo greets.

“My baby Kyungsoo!” his stepmother cried. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but there was a smile painted on his lips. He misses his family. His eyes were starting to get teary when he heard a faint voice calling out for him - his father and his Seungsoo hyung. That made him smile bigger but now his tears were running down his cheeks. He badly wanted to hug them now.

“Are you crying?!” his stepmom scolds him. Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle at his stepmother's motherly instinct. “Stop crying you'll look ugly!”

“Mom!” the doe eyed male whines but the chuckle he made was enough for his mom to chuckle too.

“Hey. I heard the crown prince is away? And that he's going to choose The Elite already?” his stepmom tells him. Kyungsoo’s forehead starts to furrow as his mom continued to tell stories about the events happening in the palace.

“Where did you hear all of that?”

“Huh? What? Oh uhm... somewhere?” Jisoo speaks up, stuttering while she's trying so hard to explain the situation.

But truthfully though, Kyungsoo knew who told them these informations.

_So much for being equal to all participants huh?_

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that whatever happens, we'll welcome you with our arms wide open. We miss you so much, Kyung.”

“I miss you guys, too.”

There was a short silence, before he heard his father’s voice. “We're so proud of you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo cried harder after hearing his father's words. Was he worthy to receive those words after what he did to Jongin?

Yes he sometimes thought that Jongin does have dates with the other Selected, but Kyungsoo still feels like he's cheating on Jongin.

Oh who was he kidding.

He is cheating on Jongin.

“Kyungsoo?” now it was Seungsoo’s voice.

“Yes hyung?”

“Are you doing okay there?”

Silence.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say.

“You know Kyung, it's really okay to leave the competition and come home to us, okay? You don't have to do this if this is not what you want.” Seungsoo gently explained. Kyungsoo nods his head even though his family can't see him.

“I know hyung. It's just-” Kyungsoo halts. Silence engulfed their conversation for seconds until Seungsoo sensed that his little brother was not going to continue his sentence.

“It's just what?”

“I don't know hyung. I-” Kyungsoo sighs. “I can't leave just yet.”

“Why?”

“I just can't.”

“You have got to have another reason why you can't leave, Kyungsoo.”

“I-” Another moment of silence and a deep sigh. “Hyung, I-”

“Are you starting to like the crown prince, Kyungsoo?” Seungsoo cut him off. “Do you love Prince Jongin now?”

“What?! N-No! Of course not! Why would I love the crown prince?! We’re just friends, hyung! Stop saying nonsens-” Seungsoo's chuckle stops Kyungsoo from babbling.

“Okay. If you say so. Just a reminder little bro. I don't want you to stop yourself from loving someone that your heart is clearly screaming for, hmm? Kyung?” Seungsoo said.

Kyungsoo remained silent but the words that his brother said made him think deeply. With that, Kyungsoo ends the call after saying his goodbyes to his family.

He was waiting for Heechul to come back and get the phone from him when Chanyeol entered his room instead. Kyungsoo watched as the patrol guard made his way towards him, naturally sitting on the side of his bed like he has always done for the past four nights.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo greets back, his eyes cast downwards, avoiding his ex-lover's eyes.

“You look troubled. Is everything okay, Kyung?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Chan? Please don't get mad. But I want to be alone tonight.” he cautiously says, lifting his head up to see Chanyeol's reaction. The latter only looked at him.

“Okay. But you definitely need some rest, Kyung. If you need me I'm right outside your room.” Chanyeol shifts his position and leans forward, kissing Kyungsoo on the lips - but Kyungsoo stayed frozen, not moving at all even after Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss.

He is so confused he wanted to cry, so hard.

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo's reverie got cut off when he heard someone screaming his name.

Heechul.

Kyungsoo's heart almost jumped out of his chest. He was afraid that the royal advisor saw them kissing. This was not good.

“Officer Park, what are you doing in Lord Kyungsoo's room, this late at night? Didn't you know that entering a Selected's room is prohibited unless it's a call for emergency.” Heechul raised an eyebrow at the officer - demanding for an answer - and his eyes shifted to Chanyeol's hand which was holding Kyungsoo's hand. “And it is definitely not okay to touch a Selected! It could be misunderstood by someone. You are stealing a property of the royal family and Kyungsoo can be charged for being unloyal to the crown prince. You both will be charged for treason for that! I'm hoping that you're aware of the rules written in your contract, Officer Park.”

“Sir Heechul, Kyu- Lord Kyungsoo here was not feeling well.” Chanyeol lied but Kyungsoo cut him off.

“Heechul hyung, Chanyeol just helped me-”

“Chanyeol?” Heechul’s eyes widened. “Park Chanyeol? Why does it ring a bell?” Heechul frustratingly says, racking his mind in any memories of a certain Park Chanyeol - but he got nothing. “Ugh nevermind. It’s hard being old. Anyway, Officer Park, please go back to your post.”

“Yes S-Sir.” Chanyeol salutes before finding his way out of the room. All the while, Heechul was looking at Chanyeol then at Kyungsoo and back to the patrol officer. He was sure he has heard a Park Chanyeol from before. He tried so hard to remember it when...

“Oh wait Do Kyungsoo.” Heechul's fierce stare was fixated on Kyungsoo's doe eyes. “Is that Lord Moonkyu's brother?!” Heechul asked, hands pointing at the door where Chanyeol is standing.

“Y-Yes. It's him Heechul hyung.”

“Wow. What are the odds? He must have missed his brother to join and be a palace guard. But he should've just asked to patrol for Moonkyu though. Why did he readily agreed to...” it seems that Heechul has finally connected the dots because his face was now unreadable. Kyungsoo was getting really scared now. “Do Kyungsoo, tell me the truth. Is that the man you dated, before entering the competition?!”

“Hyung I didn't know Chanyeol would-”

“Oh shit, it is him?! I'm right, right?! I knew it sounded familiar! Why did he join? Why did he have to be assigned to you?! And why is that kid so bad in remembering names?! How could he assign him to you when he's-” Heechul lets out a groan after frantically babbling words that Kyungsoo can't comprehend. The royal advisor continued on pacing around Kyungsoo's room while Kyungsoo - who's now on his knees, kneeling on his bed with his hands on his thighs - only watched the older pace around his room. He wasn't so sure but he heard Heechul whisper something about _stupid prince_ and _remembering names_ over and over again.

 

Heechul has finally calmed down from his dramatic reaction while Kyungsoo was still on his bed - still kneeling. The royal advisor ruffled his hair before glaring at the younger.

“How long has he been entering your room?”

“Si-Since that night, when h-he came.”

Kyungsoo knew he did something wrong, but when Heechul gave him a hurt expression, he felt extra bad for the decisions he made for the past four nights.

“Kyungsoo, you do realize that you're violating rules, right? I know you have read the contract before entering yourself into this competition. Let me remind you that you are not to engage in any romantic or intimate relationship with anyone. You are to be loyal to the crown prince, and to the crown prince only. You'll be charged of treason and God know what the King might do to you and Chanyeol if anyone finds out about this... arrangement of yours.” Heechul disappointedly reprimands the younger, who was clenching and unclenching his fist, scared of Heechul's possible upcoming outburst. But the royal advisor could only sigh.

“Do you still love him?” Heechul asked out of the blue.

Kyungsoo was shocked with the sudden question. When he was about to answer, he suddenly looked hesitant. “Y-Yes? I do?”

“How about the crown prince?” At the mention of the crown prince, Kyungsoo's eyes widened in pain. He cannot give an answer yet. “Kyungsoo, do you love the crown prince?”

A raised eyebrow was Heechul's reply. “So you're choosing Chanyeol, then?”

Another doubtful nod from Kyungsoo, but later on, the nod became a shake. The smaller internally smacks his forehead.

“I don't know, hyung.”

“Kyungsoo dear, let me tell you this.” A dramatic pause from Heechul. “Loving someone who you think you still love, is different from loving someone who you truly really love.” Heechul said seriously, walking closer to Kyungsoo. “Maybe you love him here-” Kyungsoo felt a gentle poke on his forehead. “But you don't love him here-” Kyungsoo's hand was guided to his chest where his heart was while Heechul pressed his hand lightly on top of Kyungsoo's. “-anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo silently cried that night - his confused feelings were making him emotional. He knew he would end up hurting either Jongin or Chanyeol.

But who would he unintentionally hurt?

Kyungsoo thinks he has an idea. He just doesn't want to admit it yet.

 

\--

 

Jongin arrived on a Friday evening.

Kyungsoo was roaming around the palace, bored to death from staying inside his room the whole day. He was about to turn the corner when he bumped into someone. A very familiar scent invaded his nose and a very familiar arms wrapped his hand around his waist.

“Woah! Be careful, my Lord. You know I don't want you getting hurt.”

Kyungsoo looked at the man he bumped in to and once he saw the crown prince, he jumped into the taller's arms, hugging the crown prince tightly.

“You're back!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, hugging tighter. Jongin hugged him back, just as tight as how Kyungsoo was hugging him.

“You missed me that much?” Jongin jokingly asked. Kyungsoo, as if realizing what he was doing, suddenly jumped back and out of Jongin's arms.

“O-Of course not!”

Jongin chuckles, because Kyungsoo was now a shade of red. After Kyungsoo calmed down from his red state, he turned around to watch the crown prince who was still looking at him continuously.

Jongin and Kyungsoo continued to stare at each other, smiling at each other as seconds standing in the hallway turned into minutes. Slowly, Jongin lifted his hands up to his ears, touching it while staring and smiling at the smaller.

One move and Kyungsoo understood what it meant.

 

At the atrium, Jongin and Kyungsoo sat quietly beside each other, but the atmosphere was still comfortable for them.

“My Lord?” Jongin broke the silence. He faced the man sitting beside him, holding the other's hand and caressing it tenderly. “I want you to be honest with me.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, heart plummeting in his chest.

“Do you still want to stay in the palace? Do you still want to stay in this competition?”

“What are yo-you talking about Jongin? Why-Why are you asking me this?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You know how the rebels attack, right? That recent attack, was nothing too serious, unlike the past ones where things got really bad.” Jongin explained. “I-I don't want to keep you here if you don't want to stay anymore, my Lord. If you don't feel safe, then it's your choice to leave. I will respect your decision.”

Kyungsoo nods his head.

“And I know that you know that I'm willing to wait for you, even if it takes years. But if you think you can't ever love me back, I hope you'd tell me now so I can let you go and we can go our separate ways, and we can still stay as friends.”

Kyungsoo watches the crown prince stare at the sky or the plants surrounding them. He kept on staring everywhere.

Everywhere but Kyungsoo.

The longer Kyungsoo stares at the crown prince, the more he realizes that he wants to stay in the competition.

He wants to compete for this man beside him.

He wants to stay with Kim Jongin, for a long time.

So he twisted the man beside him and hugged him tightly. His arms were wrapped around the other's neck and his head was resting against the other's shoulder. He felt the crown prince hug him back and it made him smile tenfold.

“Jongin, I may not be so sure about us, but one thing is for sure.” Kyungsoo pulled away and stared at the other male. “I like you, more than a friend should.”

Kyungsoo went back to his room smiling like a fool. He can't sleep that night so he tossed and turned around his bed, reminiscing his and Jongin's talk at the atrium. But all went downhill when Chanyeol entered his room that night, lying down beside him with his arms around Kyungsoo's waist.

Kyungsoo didn't have the guts to push his ex-boyfriend away.

 

The elimination went as planned the next day. Five got eliminated and six were still left in the competition - Wonsik, Sungwoon, Taemin, Jimin, Moonkyu and of course, Kyungsoo - the Top 6.

Luhan was unfortunately eliminated but the pretty male seemed unbothered. He was even smiling when he waved his goodbyes to Taemin, Jimin and Kyungsoo.

“My bet is with you, Kyungsoo.” Luhan whispered while he was giving Kyungsoo his goodbye hug. “I know you'll win this competition and become the next prince of Greille. Good luck, _my Lord_.”

Kyungsoo only stared at Luhan with his confused doe eyes but Luhan smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't say anything to Kyungsoo - like he didn't tease the younger male.

How Luhan knew about his nickname, Kyungsoo was never going to find that out, for sure.

Just like any ordinary day, Kyungsoo and the rest of The Elite continued on with their lessons. Books here and there and lectures every hour from different royal advisors.

“Hey, you okay?” Jimin asked, noticing how lifeless Kyungsoo has been acting since the beginning of the day.

Kyungsoo looked at Jimin and nodded, smiling timidly at the man. “I'm fine, Chimchim.”

“You sure?”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo nods, a confirmation that he was okay. Jimin smiled at him despite him not believing the other.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo wasn't okay - what with all those that happened to him for the past few days. He feels guilty, that he didn't sleep well last night.

Yes, Chanyeol slept in his room again last night and Kyungsoo felt wrong about it. He realized that he wasn't supposed to give in to Chanyeol this rapidly. He wasn't supposed to kiss the man. He wasn't supposed to let this man sleep on his bed. Heck, he wasn't supposed to let him in his life again. Chanyeol is still important to him, but they can't do these things anymore - especially not when he is still part of this competition - not when it's finally his decision to be a part of the competition.

And his talk with his Seungsoo hyung and Heechul hyung made him realize that when the right time comes, he'll have to choose one between Jongin and Chanyeol. He must be fair to both men.

So he needs to talk to Chanyeol first. He has to clear things up.

“Have you heard about the upcoming Christmas vacation?” Taemin whispered to them. Kyungsoo’s reverie got disturbed by Taemin. They were in the Great Hall, waiting for their next lecturer to arrive. “I heard it's been confirmed by the King.”

“So that means we are coming home this Christmas, right?” Kyungsoo asked, doe eyes getting wider at the good news.

“Yes!” Taemin and Jimin excitedly squeaked. They were squealing out of happiness when the next lecturer arrived.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was so happy about this news that he didn't pay much attention to the lesson. He badly wanted to see his parents and his brother.

He can't wait to come home for Christmas.

 

The Elite were called over to the Great Hall for some announcement after their dinner. Taemin, Jimin and Kyungsoo all looked at each other with their excited knowing smiles before finishing their meals.

 

At the Great Hall after eating dinner, Heechul was already waiting for them. The man was in front of them, with papers in his hands.

“I have good news for you all.” the royal advisor started saying. “As you all know, Christmas is next month, and His Highness, Crown Prince Jongin, thought that everyone would like to spend Christmas with their families until the 2nd of January, next year.”

Cheers and excitement was all Heechul got after the announcement. He watched the Selected express their excitement and the royal advisor himself felt so happy for them.

 

That night, Kyungsoo was in his room getting ready for bed. Out of excitement, he wanted his maids to leave him early - as per his request - so he was the one to prepare everything for bed, which was totally fine with him.

Kyungsoo had climbed up his bed when he heard the door to his room open albeit quietly. He got wary for a moment until he saw a tall man in his uniform, smiling widely at him.

“Chan, is that you?” Kyungsoo cautiously asked.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol answered, heading straight to the small man on the bed. He climbed on the bed, settling beside the smaller male. “I missed you.” Chanyeol was a few inches away from Kyungsoo, ready to kiss the man when Kyungsoo gently pushed him away.

Chanyeol sent him a worried glance, not understanding Kyungsoo's actions.

 _It's time to tell him, Kyungsoo. This is your only chance now._ Kyungsoo said to himself.

“What? Did I do something wrong, Kyung?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“No.”

“Then what?”

“This-” Kyungsoo waves his hand around, pointing to Chanyeol then to himself. “Th-This is wrong. We can't continue on doing this. Chanyeol this is so wrong. You just can't sleep in my room at late hours or sneak your hands around my waist or hold my hand and we can't just kiss each other that freely.” he explained.

The patrol guard only looked at Kyungsoo, with a defeated expression on his face. Although a few seconds later and the defeated look was replaced with a serious one. “But Jongin can always sneak in to your room whenev-”

“Stop bringing him up in every situation!” Kyungsoo defends the crown prince. He widens his eyes when he saw the shocked look that his ex-lover was sporting. He got scared, because he knew things were going to get worse between him and Chanyeol from here on. “He has nothing to do with my decision. Chanyeol, you insisted that I sign up for this goddamn competition. And now I'm part of it so all the things that we do before... we can't keep doing it here.”

“Do you like the crown prince?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo looks down on his comforter.

“Jongin... he has been so nice to me even though I was my arrogant self the first time we met. He still kept on insisting we become friends. He was nothing like the rude, egoistic and arrogant prince I once thought he was. Jongin is different.”

A mocking sneer then Chanyeol asked. “So you're choosing him huh?”

“I’m not choosing him, but I'm not choosing you either.” Kyungsoo sternly says. “I'm choosing myself. I'm honestly so confused right now so I’m giving myself time to know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I need time to realize who I want to be with forever. Chanyeol I admit I wanted you to have that opportunity - but that was before you ended things with me. You left me broken that night. And Jongin, he was there to help me build my self again. How will I know what will happen between us if I don't give Jongin a chance?”

“But Jongin has five more other men to date. And Kyungsoo, I have apologized for that night and I'll apologize a million times just so you can forgive me. I'm here again. I'm back and I'll never leave you, ever again. I'll fight for you forever.” Chanyeol pleads. Kyungsoo's heart was also in pain so he cupped the other's cheeks, making him stare into his doe eyes.

“I know that you came back to me. And I'm still hurt that you didn't fight for me. You insisted that I sign up for this. You gave up that easily. You broke me. But we're good now. I have forgiven you already. Although I cannot promise you that things will be the same between us.” Kyungsoo sincerely said. “And I know Jongin has five more men to _date_. But it's part of his competition. That's why I want to try my best too just like everyone else in this competition. And from there, I'll see where fate will bring me.” Kyungsoo finished his speech, caressing the older's cheeks as if to comfort the man. He smiled at him before letting Chanyeol go.

“You should go, Chanyeol. It's not good for the both of us if anyone saw you entering my room.” Kyungsoo ushered the other to go. But Chanyeol stood frozen beside his bed.

“I'm never going to give you up, you know that, right? I'll still fight for you, Kyungsoo.”

“I know. But I can’t promise you the same, Chanyeol. Not when things have changed.” Kyungsoo replied.

“I'm going to fight that _royalty_ if I have to.”

“You'll just endanger yourself.” Kyungsoo calmly reprimands. Chanyeol scoffs.

“Come to think of it, you haven't answered me a while ago.” Chanyeol states, earning a stare from the smaller. “Do you like him, Kyungsoo?”

A silent pause. Chanyeol started walking towards the door, expecting that Kyungsoo was not going to answer him again, just like the first time he asked the question. But before he could touch the door knob, Kyungsoo spoke up.

“Yes. I do.” the doe eyed male frankly answered. “There is more to him than meets the eye.” Kyungsoo calmly said.

“Then I'll fight harder than I already planned.” Chanyeol turns around to say those words right in front of Kyungsoo. He began heading to the door again. But before he turned the knob, he looked back at Kyungsoo and gave the smaller a wink.

“Goodnight, Lord Kyungsoo.”

“Goodnight, Officer Park.”

The door closed and Kyungsoo was left in peace. It felt good to let all his worries out. He fixed his comforter and comfortably sunk himself under it, feeling extremely tired of the day's activities.

He drifts off to sleep in an instant, with dreams containing of his family and a certain someone.

He'd just have to see where his fate was going to end him up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update guys!!!
> 
> Sad to say I'm going on hiatus again because holidays are finished here in the Philippines. So it's time for me ro focus again... I hope to see you all on July though, and hopefully with good results. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who supports this and who will support this until the end.
> 
> Until my next update again :))


	20. Officer Park Chanyeol... and Moonkyu?

The following day, Kyungsoo was feeling lighter because of his talk with Chanyeol last night. The officer may not have given up on him but he was thankful that Chanyeol has given him the space that he was asking for so he could clear his thoughts and conscience away. Now he just needed to finalize his feelings so he could finally choose who his heart was beating for.

His day started like any other day. Junmyeon and Baekhyun were busy fixing him up but today, Minseok was just standing by the corner, looking at him with his forehead creased - like the older was thinking of something that Kyungsoo can’t point a finger at.

Minseok's actions were making Kyungsoo conscious with his every move. Just like now, he was getting dressed with the help of the two servants. He was facing Minseok now who was endlessly staring at him with the same expression. Luckily, Junmyeon and Baekhyun made him turn around - so his back was now facing Minseok. And all throughout that day, Minseok only gave him that stare that made him uncomfortable, and it was no doubt making him nervous too.

 

Later that night Kyungsoo kept on thinking of his Minseok hyung’s actions that he didn’t notice the time. It was almost midnight. Kyungsoo tried hard to fall asleep but he just couldn’t. Minseok was bugging his mind.

When he was almost falling asleep in the middle of the night, he was woken up to a dip on the side of his bed. He opens his eyes, rubbing it to get the tiredness away and faced the intruder who invaded his tight sleep. When he turned to his side, he saw Minseok looking down at him with a timid and worried smile.

“Minseok hyung? What's wrong?” Kyungsoo rubbed his eye once again, still feeling the drowsiness in him. Minseok slides closer to him, looking at the door to check if it was fully closed.

“Kyungsoo, tell me honestly. Are you-" the servant heaves a heavy sigh. "Have you met Officer Park before you entered the palace?” the older asked, not sure if he wanted to know an honest answer, or not.

Kyungsoo's eyes grew wider and his sleepiness has gone away when he heard Minseok ask about Chanyeol. He knew the older saw them.

When and how?

He has no idea.

“Minseok hyung-”

“Just answer me with yes or no, Soo. Is there something going on with you and Officer Park? Have you met each other before Prince Jongin's Selection happened?”

Kyungsoo bowed his head, afraid to look at Minseok. “Y-Yes.”

The older's eyes widened and he gasped. Kyungsoo's mind lagged for a bit before he spoke again, panic eating him up. “And no! Minseok hyung, Chanyeol and I are over even before I passed the application form for the Selection." Kyungsoo shook his head and waved his hands in front of his chest. "Yes, we did have a relationship but he ended it the night before the deadline.” Kyungsoo panicked, holding Minseok's arm to make him believe that what he's saying was true. The older nods his head, resting his hand on Kyungsoo's hand.

“So you and Officer Park are over, is that what you mean?”

Kyungsoo nods his head eagerly.

“But why did I see him sleep in your room the other night? And I saw him kiss you, Kyungsoo. It doesn't look like you and him have broken up.”

The tone in Minseok's voice was one of disappointment. Kyungsoo knew he deserved that kind of reaction, so he held Minseok's hand tightly again.

“Min-Minseok hyung, I swear to you Chanyeol and I are over. He just- He kissed me and then- and then-” Kyungsoo was on the verge of crying, feeling extremely sorry for what he did. Minseok noticed the regret on the younger's tone so he hugged him tight, consoling the other, making sure that Kyungsoo understood his intention.

“I'm not mad, Soo. Of course I'm disappointed because we all thought that you already love - or at least maybe you liked Prince Jongin - but the next thing I see, you were sleeping next to another man who isn't the crown prince. Jongdae told me it happened a few times, too.” Minseok calmly explained to Kyungsoo - still rubbing the younger's arms to comfort him. The younger cried harder when he felt Minseok hug him tighter. “I'm also worried that someone might see you two in that kind of situation again. Others won't be as understanding as me or your Jongdae hyung. You might get punished or worse, exiled from entering the kingdom again.”

Minseok explained further. “You're already like my younger brother. I don't want anything bad happening to you.”

“I-I know hyung. I'm sorry. I'm r-really sorry.” Kyungsoo cried harder and Minseok hushed him again, saying words of comfort to the younger. It wasn't his intention to make the younger cry, but he needs to let Kyungsoo understand that what he was doing was wrong - it was beyond forgivable if any of the royal family discovered about it.

“So what is your plan now? Are you going to leave the competition?” the servant asked after Kyungsoo has calmed down.

“No!” Minseok jumped a bit at Kyungsoo's sudden outburst. “O-Of course not. I have told Chanyeol that I wanted to be here. I told him I'd try my luck with Jongin and that he should stop pursuing me.”

Minseok smiled internally. “What did he say?”

“He sai-He said that he will not give up.” the younger's voice got smaller and smaller as he finished the sentence.

Minseok raises an eyebrow, rubbing his chin, and thinking. “Okay then. The good thing is that you have told him to stop.” Minseok says, turning even more serious. “But Kyungsoo, I don't want you getting hurt. So whoever you want to be with, choose him. Don't make yourself suffer in this competition if you want to be with Officer Park again. I'm sure Prince Jongin would understand.” Minseok advices him, standing up and pushing Kyungsoo to lie down on his bed again. He tucked the younger in his blanket, rubbing Kyungsoo's cheeks to remove the tear stains visible in the dimly lit room, and apologized for waking him up and making him cry. “Go back to sleep. We'll wake you up tomorrow morning.”

Minseok pats his head and smiled at him, turning around to leave the younger's room.

“Minseok hyung?” Kyungsoo called out. Minseok looked back at him.

“Yeah?”

“You are right.” He said, hiding half of his face under his blanket. “I-I think I already l-like Jongin.” Kyungsoo admits, pulling the blanket up to fully hide his face.

Minseok's chuckle emanates around the room. “We already know that, Soo.”

Kyungsoo's face morphed into one of embarrassment.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo's week passed by quietly. Chanyeol tried to talk to him every chance he gets but Kyungsoo - keeping his words - sometimes ignored the man. It hurts to see Chanyeol's hurt expression but he promised himself to give this competition a chance and see where it would lead him. And that means that he needs to follow rules and be loyal to Jongin - and Jongin only.

Minseok kept an eye on him and Chanyeol more often nowadays. He was always there to watch over Chanyeol pursuing the younger male. He was contented that Kyungsoo was keeping his words, but not the same can be said about Park Chanyeol. The taller was always finding a way to speak to the smaller and it was starting to make Minseok pull his hair out in frustration - because Chanyeol was making it too obvious for everyone to see.

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was busy for the week - with the Christmas holidays coming near and the end of year celebrations were getting prepared. He knew the crown prince has a lot on his shoulder right now, but Kyungsoo haven't seen the younger yet and he admits, he misses the crown prince already.

"Kyungsoo!" Heechul walks towards him, folders in his hands and a smile on his face.

"What are those Heechul hyung?" Kyungsoo eyed the folders the royal advisor was holding.

"Oh! These?" Heechul shoves the folders on Kyungsoo's face, laughing at Kyungsoo's reaction. "These are some important reminders for Junmye- oh wait, I forgot Baekhyun's coming with you. Anyways, these are all Baekhyun's duties when you spend your Christmas with your family."

"Really?! Baekhyun hyung's coming with me?" Kyungsoo's smile grew wider at the information. Heechul nods his head at him.

"Yes. You need him to fix you up every day. I'm sorry Soo but you can't come out of your house looking plain. You have to look like how an Elite should look." Heechul explains, moving closer to whisper something to Kyungsoo. "Especially now that you're almost at the end of this competition. You got to dress good to impress the public so you can have their vote." The royal advisor wiggles his eyebrows, teasing the younger. "Oh! You're scheduled to leave tomorrow and come back in the palace two days after the New Year. I have already briefed Baekhyun about the do's and don'ts so you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is have fun with your family, okay?" Heechul pats the smaller's head, smiling widely at the doe eyed boy.

Kyungsoo nods his head at his royal advisor, feeling excited to see his family once again.

But something was not right.

He wanted to see Jongin before leaving.

"H-Heechul hyung?"

"Yes? What is it?" Heechul playfully smirked - knowing what the problem was. Kyungsoo is a lot easier to read nowadays.

"Is Jongi- Ah! No - uhm... will the crown prince send us o-off?" he carefully asked, head bowed down, afraid that Heechul might notice his blushing face.

"He won't." Kyungsoo's head perks up from that. His heart sunk in his chest knowing that he won't see Jongin before leaving and that he'd probably see him on the following year instead.

"O-Oh I see."

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" Heechul raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in his chest and stares straight at Kyungsoo - intensely.

Kyungsoo looked anywhere but at his royal advisor. "I-I have to go hyung! B-Bye!" Kyungsoo dashed out of Heechul's sight, leaving the royal advisor laughing to himself.

Kyungsoo rushed towards his room, trying to avoid the maids and guards that he was about to bump into. He hurriedly opened his door, not minding the weird looks that Jongdae and Chanyeol were giving him. He leaned behind the closed door, catching his breath from all the running that he did - all the while he was earning curious stares from three pairs of eyes.

 

Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Minseok has everything prepared - Kyungsoo’s clothes, shoes, books, and everything that he needs during his two weeks stay in Aletheia.

“Kyungsoo, what happened to you?” Junmyeon worriedly asked.

“Nothing Junmyeon hyung.” A deep exhale from the Elite. Kyungsoo walked closer to the couch, taking a seat beside Minseok who was folding what looked like his clothes.

“By the way Soo, all your clothes are in this bag, and your pants are in this bag and your shoes are in a separate bag. Baekhyun knows all of these so you have nothing to worry about but just in case you need to find something.” Junmyeon explains to him. Kyungsoo nods his head, trying to remember where his things were but he was sure that he’d forget it by the end of the day - so he’d still have to ask for Baekhyun’s help later.

“I’m bringing all of that?” Junmyeon nods. “Isn’t that... quite a lot for two weeks, hyung?”

“Of course not!” Baekhyun intercedes. “That’s not

“Oh sorry to disturb you guys, but there’s a note for Kyungsoo.” Jongdae raises his hand, showing the small note that he was referring to. Kyungsoo creased his eyebrows, wondering who might have given the note. Minseok, Junmyeon and Baekhyun watched as Jongdae gave Kyungsoo the note. Minseok tried to ask about the letter but all Jongdae gave him was a wink and then sending him his famous Cheshire smile.

“It’s from Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered, opening the note and earning a smile from the doe-eyed male.

 

\--

 

“He’s not here yet?” Kyungsoo looked around the atrium where Jongin told him to meet him there - it was what the note was about. The doe eyed male stood alone in the atrium, waiting for the crown prince who decided to show up a few minutes later.

“My Lord.” Jongin greets, showing his charming smile that makes Kyungsoo’s heart turn soft.

Kyungsoo unconsciously smiles back, heart shaped smile radiating from the smaller. Jongin walked close to him, leaving a few inches of space between them. Kyungsoo couldn’t contain himself anymore, lifting his arms up and pulling the younger towards him, giving the crown prince a tight hug.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo breathes out when he felt Jongin’s hands wrapping itself around his back. He let out another contented sigh when he smelled Jongin’s perfume - invading his senses. He missed this man so much.

“I missed you, my Lord.” Jongin said after pulling away from the tight hug, but maintaining the close distance between him and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gave Jongin another wide smile with Jongin returning it.

 

“I heard you’re going home tomorrow?” Jongin asked with a pout on his lips - and his eyes watching and hands focused on playing with the Elite’s smooth hands. “I’m going to miss you, my Lord.”

Kyungsoo stared at the crown prince’s face, who was now starting back at him. “Not seeing you for these past days made me miss you, and you leaving for two weeks will make me miss you more.”

“I’m sure you’ll be missing everyone.” Kyungsoo bitterly said, looking down, not wanting to face Jongin. But Jongin held him on his chin, lifting his head up to stare at him.

“Of course I will. But I’ll miss you the most, my Lord.” Jongin inched closer to Kyungsoo, resting his forehead and Kyungsoo’s. “You know that you’re not like anyone out there, right? One word from you and I’d gladly end this competition in a blink of an eye.” Jongin says, making sure that Kyungsoo knew all of that.

“Jongin-”

“I know. I know you still have feelings for your ex-lover. I’m not rushing things. I’m not rushing you, my Lord. I just want you to know that... I’ll always choose you. It will always be you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin closed the distance between them - his lips touching Kyungsoo’s.

It was a quick, soft kiss but Kyungsoo felt more than that. He knew Jongin’s feelings for him. The crown prince has voiced it out quite many times already. Kyungsoo caresses Jongin’s cheeks - affectionately and lovingly.

But when Jongin opens his eyes, Kyungsoo’s heart breaks a little when he could see the younger’s eyes getting teary. He’s breaking the crown prince’s heart and he knows it.

He needs to weigh who’s more important.

Is it Park Chanyeol? His ex-lover who he loved for years but left him; or was it Jongin who he only met recently and whom he met on a bad note, but whom he ended up falling for?

He needs to decide... soon.

 

They stayed quiet for half an hour after that - no one wanted to speak, no one wanted to start a conversation - each of them drowning on their own thoughts. The silence was only broken when Jongin stood up on his feet, extending his hands out to Kyungsoo - to which the smaller gladly took.

“It’s getting late, my Lord.” Jongin spoke. “I think it’s time to head back.” the crown prince smiled at him, not letting go of his hands.

They walked back to the palace not letting go of each other. On their way back, their conversation was running smoothly. Kyungsoo was feeling comfortable and so was Jongin. They were laughing at jokes they were sharing, listening to each other’s stories about their family and childhood memories. It was so comfortable that Kyungsoo didn’t want it to end.

“My Lord, I know that Baekhyun hyung’s coming with you but please always take care of yourself while you’re in Aletheia.” Jongin told him. Kyungsoo smiled at him and nodded his head.

“I will, Jongin. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“I also assigned one officer to watch over every Elite and their families. You need all the security that you need. The rebels are lurking around. They are everywhere now, so I need you to take extra care of yourself, okay?” Jongin tightened his hold on Kyungsoo. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.” the crown prince raised their linked hands, kissing the smaller’s hands. They shared a smile, eyes lingering longer on each other.

Until... “So I want you to stay by Officer Park’s side all the time.”

“Wait- O-Officer Park? C-Can’t I just bring Officer K-Kim?” Kyungsoo stuttered letting go of Jongin’s hand to stand in front of the crown prince.

“No. Officer Park’s from Aletheia too, right? I think he’s the best officer to protect you. He knows the place well, my Lord. You’ll be in good hands.” Jongin brushed the smaller’s fringe, smiling at the latter while Kyungsoo’s mind was thinking of reasons to change Jongin’s mind.

Kyungsoo nervously looked at Jongin. “B-But Jongin, Of-Officer Park is-”

“Prince Jongin? Lord Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo and Jongin’s moment was cut short when they heard someone call them. They both turned their heads towards the speaker and what they saw in made Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

It was Moonkyu... and Officer Park.

“Lord Moonkyu.” Jongin greets the man, shifting his gaze to the man beside Moonkyu. His eyebrows raised. “And Officer Park. Is there a particular reason why you are both together at this hour?” Jongin asked knowing fully well that Elite’s shouldn’t be seen with anyone who isn’t their personal guards and Officer Park isn’t Moonkyu’s personal guard.

“J-Jongin-” Kyungsoo’s heart was beating really fast. It feels like it would explode any minute now from all the nervousness he’s been feeling. He watched as Jongin and Officer Park exchanged words - the latter finding it hard to explain to Jongin the current situation, all the while taking glimpses on Kyungsoo who now stood frozen behind Jongin, eyes unbelievably larger than normal.

Moonkyu, sensing the situation, thanks to Kyungsoo’s obvious reactions, smirked at his competitor, turning to Jongin and successfully stealing the crown prince’s attention.

“Prince Jongin, you have nothing to worry about. Officer Park-” Moonkyu stares at Kyungsoo. “-right here-” he sends a smirk to Kyungsoo.

“J-Jongin please-” Kyungsoo desperately tries to steal Jongin’s attention but the crown prince was too focused on what Moonkyu was saying.

“-is my biological brother.” Moonkyu finishes his sentence, looking back at the crown prince - a shocked expression on his face.

Kyungsoo balled up his fist, controlling the anger he was feeling within, trying his hardest not to run and punch Moonkyu on the face. The mocking smile that Moonkyu gave him made him want to do it but when the crown prince turns around and faces him, everything went downhill.

Because the look the crown prince has a hint of betrayal, disappointment, hurt or was it anger? Kyungsoo didn’t know. He can’t see Jongin straight in the eyes anymore.

“Is-Is this true?” Jongin seethed out. Kyungsoo didn’t respond. “Kyungsoo is this true?” the crown prince asked once again and the way the younger asked made Kyungsoo’s heart twist in pain - because he could hear the disappointment in Jongin’s voice.

“Y-Yes.”

“All this time? And you never told me?”

Kyungsoo lifts his head up, reaching out to touch Jongin but the latter swats it away. “J-Jongin pl-please listen.”

Jongin scoffs. “I can’t believe this. You’ve been with your ex-lover all this time? And you didn’t bother telling me?” the crown prince’s voice cracks for a few times, but none of them matters because the pain he was feeling was too much.

Kyungsoo lied to him... and he made him look like a fool.

“Jongin-”

“Don’t!- Don’t touch me. You lied to me.” Jongin spat, walking away from Kyungsoo’s sight - and probably Kyungsoo’s life too.

Kyungsoo tried to run after him but Chanyeol stopped him. He cried harder when he lost sight of the crown prince. His heart was about to explode - in anger, hurt, and regret. Nothing can soothe the pain, and not even Chanyeol’s hug can ease the pain in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got good news for yall... I PASSED THE EXAM!!! I am finally a Licensed Architect 💕 So yes, I'll continue updating this fanfic so I hope it's not getting boring.
> 
> This chapter may seem off because I honestly forgot the flow of the story but I tried my best to make it interesting.
> 
> So yes, here it is. An update!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos if you liked it and comments are appreciated too <3
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
